Angelus, la princesa de las bestias bits
by zhatura
Summary: un año a pasado de su muerte, todos estan desolados....pero a veces los milagros se llevan a cabo....mas cuando se trata de la princesa de las bestias bits....hiroxOC
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Una niebla densa y oscura cubría la ciudad de Tokio, el lugar en el que se encontraban era amplio en espacio, con verde por todas partes, pero unas lapidas vacías, de piedra las decoraba quitándole la vida al basto parque....

En el fondo del parque había una en especial, mas pequeña que las del resto, y un numeroso grupo de personas estaban frente a la pieza de piedra, carente de todo lo que se llama vida...

En la lapida se podía observar la imagen de de una joven, de no mas de 17 años, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, con una delicada sonrisa...su nombre se podía leer bajo esta foto...

"Esmeralda Deskov..."

"amada mujer, amiga y hermana"

Las personas frente a la lapida, la miraban como si con el simple hecho de hacerlo su dolor menguara, aunque sea un poco, pero desgraciadamente eso no ocurriría...

Todos estaban ahí, todos menos el...por supuesto a el no le daba la cara, no después de lo que había hecho...

Hoy...hace un año....-dijo un joven de cabellos bicolor

Kai...-susurro una joven junto a el, con lagrimas en los ojos...

Aun no me acostumbro...desde que supimos la verdad....todo es tan oscuro-dijo una joven de cabellos rosas detrás de ellos...

Maraya....ella hizo lo que creyó correcto....fue para protegerlos-dijo la misma joven a lado de kai

Lo se jade...pero...eso no quita el dolor-dijo maraya

Maraya....ya basta...estamos frente a su tumba...-replico colérico un joven de cabello negro y ojos rasgados

Lo siento rey-dijo maraya bajando la cabeza

Bueno pero ahora lo que importa es que vinimos a visitarla....-dijo una joven de cabellos castaños

Tienes razón hilary-dijo jade sonriendo levemente

Bueno...hoy volvimos hermana mayor....como el año pasado...cuando te dejaron aquí-dijo kai arrodillándose frente a la lapida y acariciando la foto en ella

Kai-dijo jade tomándolo del hombre

Vinimos a pedirte perdón....-dijo un joven rubio que también se arrodillo ante la lapida bajando la cabeza

Te tratamos muy mal cuando tu estabas soportando esa terrible enfermedad-dijo una joven de cabellos azules y ojos verdes detrás del rubio

Max...marian....no deben disculparse....después de todo ella no aceptaría sus disculpas...-dijo jade, ambos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos- ella no las aceptaría por que no puede escucharlos...es lamentable y créanme que me cuesta creer que ella faltara a su promesa....ella....me lo prometió...pero es una mentirosa-dijo jade llorando a lagrima suelta, kai se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Que te prometió-dijo kai

Ella....dijo...que volvería....pero...es imposible....las personas no vuelven de la muerte-dijo jade llorando

En su caso si...-dijo una vos mayor detrás de todos ellos, todos voltearon a ver a un hombre de apariencia mayor...

Maestro-dijo rey

Rey...niños....no deben subestimar los poderes y las aptitudes de ángelus, ella después de todo es la princesa de las bestias bits, el pilar central de todas ellas...y ellas no pueden vivir si ella muere...y por lo que se...ustedes siguen teniendo combates entre bestias bits...lo que quiere decir que ella esta en algún lugar...recuperándose seguramente...volverá...estoy seguro que lo hará...pero hay que esperar...su estado de salud era muy grave....-dijo el anciano maestro cerrando los ojos para después volverá abrirlos y mirar la lapida

Pero que dices maestro...si...ese incendio...acabo con ella lamentablemente-dijo rey

Ella no estaba ahí...-dijo el maestro mirando la lapida

Pero como...si....-dijo hilary

No se encontró nada allí...por que ella no estaba allí cuando eso paso...había salido antes....después de todo es ángelus, es una bestia bits....-dijo el anciano, ante esta nueva esperanza, kai se volteo al anciano y mirándolo sobriamente lo tomo de las solapas de su ropa y lo acerco a el...

Que sabes de ella....contéstame anciano decrepito....donde esta mi hermana-dijo kai con un rostro desencajante en rabia

No puedo decirte....-dijo el anciano

Por que-dijo kai gritándole en medio del cementerio

Ella....me lo ah prohibido-dijo el anciano

No puede ser....como si la vieras seguido-dijo maraya

Eso es lo que hago....-dijo el anciano, antes de alejarse de el y salir del cementerio

Que quiso decir-dijo jade

Quiso decir que ella esta viva...y el esta muy cerca de ella-dijo rey

Eso significa una esperanza o no-dijo jade

No lo se...supongo que debemos esperar-dijo maraya

Si...pero creo que no perdemos nada hablando con hiro...después de todo...el...-dijo jade

No....-dijo kai

Que....-dijo máx.

No le digan...el ya le hizo demasiado daño-dijo kai

Entiendo tu posición pero hiro también sufre kai-lo defendió un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

Mira taison...no volveré a perder a mi hermana por su culpa-dijo kai enfrentándose con el

Ah...haz lo que quieras....-dijo taison antes de retirarse de allí

Será mejor que también nos vayamos...-dijo rey

Si vamonos-dijo kai mirando la lapida

Volveremos pronto esmeralda-dijo jade antes de que todos se marcharan...

-------------------

Taison entro en el dojo de su familia, se encontró con su abuelo en la cocina y no pudo divisar a su hermano mayor en ningún lado...

Y hiro...-pregunto a su abuelo, el hombre mayor solo cabeceo negativamente y luego lo miro tristemente, por supuesto el anciano también sentía la pérdida de la chica de cabellos blancos, después de todo fue muy importante en la vida de sus nietos sin contar con que ella le había enseñado algo importante...

En su habitación...como siempre desde hace un año-dijo el abuelo

Voy a verlo...-dijo taison saliendo rumbo a la habitación, al llegara ella, vio la puerta entre abierta, la abrió y entro, encontrándose con su hermano recostado en la cama mirando a través de la ventana...

Hiro...-llamo taison, hiro ni siquiera le miro....-hiro-volvió a llamarlo mas fuerte, esta vez, hiro volteo su mirada hacia el...

Que quieres taison-dijo con vos áspera y seca, más que de costumbre...

Por que no fuiste-dijo taison, hiro volvió a la mirada al a ventana

Fui temprano mientras todos dormían, no quiero mas problemas taison-dijo hiro con una enorme amargura en la vos

asique si estuviste ahi....si la viste-dijo taison

si...la vi....si te refieres a esa fria tumba....-dijo hiro mientras se lantaba de la cama y y se posiscionaba frente a la ventana...

cambiaste desde hace un año-dijo taison

ella me cambio....y perderla me convirtio en esto que soy ahora-dijo hiro mirando el cielo azul....

aun no entiendo que paso realmente-dijo taison

eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar aun....-dijo hiro

te entiendo....pero algun dia...la verdad debera salir a la luz por compelto hiro-dijo taison para despues salir de alli, hiro no volteo a ver a su hermano salir, solo mantuvo la vista en el cielo...

yo no quise escucharte....pero tu tenias razon....-dijo hiro al aire visiado que dejaba el humo del cigarrillo que sostenia en su mano derecha...

------------

el anciano maestro llego a un bosque...a las afueras de la ciudad....se adentro en el bosque, hasta las espesuras del mismo...alli, en un hueco entre las raices de un frondoso arbol encontro un hermoso lobo de pelaje blanco, sus ojos estaban cerrados...

angelus....fui a verlos como me pediste...ellos estan muy bien....y les di una esperanza como me pediste....-dijo el anciano maestro....

gracias....antiguo maestro.....-dijo el lobo moviendo los labios minetras mostraba sus`profundos ojos azules cual oceano...

estoy para ayudarle en lo que solicite....-dijo el anciano maestro arrodillandose frente al lobo, que simplemente bajo la cabeza frente al hombre frente a ella....

gracias....maestro-dijo conuna vos femenina muy suave y calida...

continuara....


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

dias habian pasado despues de esto, nadie habia sabido nada del antiguo maestro...mucho menos de esmeralda...

kai lucia desesperado aunque claro nadie lo notaba, solo jade lo sabia....

------------------------

tyson trataba de entrar en razon con hiro...pero este parecia no escucharlo...no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a el mismo...el abuelo de ambos se preocupaba mucho por su nieto mayor...el que solia ser tan serio y frio a veces...pero ahora rayaba en la amargura y la oscuridad...ni siquiera habia agarrado un beyblade desde hace un año...parecia quemarle la mano la tocar un beyblade...y el anciano aun no entendia por que....o talvez era cierto lo que escucho de ella...las bestias bits tienen vida propia...voluntad...sentimientos...eso es lo que ella habia dicho...ahora estab pensando que era cierto....tambien sabia que su nieto menos estaba tan preocupado por su hermano como triste por el fallecimiento de ella...que tambien le abrio los ojos...

el anciano levanto la vista del suelo que barria muy despacio al cielo gris que cubria la ciudad...

ellos llegaran pronto-dijo el anciano mientras volteaba entrando en el templo

abuelo...cuando llegaran...-dijo tyson al verlo entrar en la cocina

dentro de unas horas estaran aqui...-dijo el anciano

crees que puedan lograr algo con hiro-dijo tyson

no lo se...-dijo el anciano

--------------------

mariam, y max caminaban por las calles principales de la ciudad...

de verdad crees que lo que dijo ese anciano sea cierto...-dijo mariam

ray parece creerle ciegamente...-dijo max

pero...nosotros la vimos terrriblemente mal en ese hospital....de donde pudo sacar fuerza para salir de ahi...-dijo mariam

despues de todo ella era una bestia bit...me suena bastante logico que saliera de ahi por su propia cuenta...si los rumores sobre angelus son ciertos....podria haberlo hecho por su propia cuenta....en cuanto al anciano maestro....pues no se deberiamos hablar con ray....el lo conoce mejor...-dijo max

quizas tengas razon....-dijo mariam

por cierto...vamos verlo....quizas sepamos algo mas de toda esta tensa situacion...-dijo max

es una buena idea....pero primero pasemos por el cuartel...creo que ellos no saben nada de esto todavia...-dijo mariam

claro....-dijo max, mariam feliz lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro al otro lado de la calle...alejandose del centro de la ciudad

-------------------------------

2 de los antiguos white tiggers se habian alojado en ese departamento despues de volver de china para el campeonato de beyblade...

ahi la habian conocido....la primera impresion que tuvieron de ella realmente fue muy descolocada...a decir verdad...aun no entendia como habia cambiado su apariencia....realmente los habia engañado....o era para protegerlos como dijo jade....aun no lo sabia....

es cierto que pasaron muchas cosas....pero aun asi...el...

aun piensas en ella....-dijo mariah, rey salio de sus pennsamientos al oir a su ahora novia entrar en el cuarto....

no se a que te refieres...-dijo ray mirando a traves de la ventana dond eestaba sentado...

cuando estas tan callado...es por que piensas en ella....aun no la olvidas...verdad...-dijo mariah

sabes que ella fue muy importante para mi...-dijo ray, ya habian tocado ese tema millones de veces...

lo se...pero...hace dias cuando aparecio el antiguo maestro diciendo que ella esta viva...recuperaste la esperanza...de verdad crees que podras recuperarla...no seas ingenuo...creo que quedo mas que claro que ella solo se enamoro de una persona...y esa persona no eres tu...ella si te queria mucho...por que lo hacia...pero a el lo amaba....y lo sabes....-dijo mariah

lo se...no soy...tonto...aparte ella lo dijo....-dijo ray

entonces...-dijo mariah

tu por que crees que estamos juntos-dijo ray

supongo que un clavo tapa otro clavo...-dijo mariah

ese el concepto que tienes de ti...eres un "clavo"-dijo ray frunciendo ambas cejas en enojo, mientras se bajaba del asfeitar de la ventana y se paraba frente a ella, maraya lo miro bien, el habia cambiado algo en esos años...era mas alto...y presentaba un cuerpo bastante musculoso diferencia de la ultimas vez que se habian visto, cuando el abandono a los beyblakers...es es emomento llebaba el cabello suelto y solo un pantalon largo atado con un lazo....

no...no lo es...pero si parece que es el concepto que tienes tu de nuestra relacion ray-dijo maraya, ray tambien la estudio lentamente, era mas alta, su cabello era mas largo y sedoso...su cuerpo presentaba mas curvas y vestia diferente, habia abandonado el rosa...estaba feliz por eso...

no...no es eso el concepto que yo tengo...crees que soy tan cruel para usarte como un reemplazo...-dijo ray

no...pero cuando sufres...-dijo mariah

deja decir disparates...sabes que no soy asi-dijo ray exasperandose, aun no entendia como despues de todo lo que paso aun se ponia celosa de ella..

si lo se...y no estoy celosa...-dijo mariah levantando el dedo acusandolo

a no...-dijo ray de forma burlona

no...es solo que nunca nos llebamos muy bien que digamos...y a veces me choca mucho...que haya sido tan importante para ti...-dijo mariah

ella fue muy importante para mi...pero ahora es solo un recuerdo...eso deberias saberlo....y no...no tengo esperanzas de volver con ella...por que no quiero eso...pero si estoy feliz de que pueda llegar a estar viva....-dijo ray

lo se...perdoname-dijo mariah abrazandose el, el sonrio devolviendo el abrazo...

esta bien-dijo ray mas tranquilo, casi todos los dias era lo mismo...es cierto que esmeralda habia sido muy importante para el despues de salima pero habia entendido...antes de que ella despareciera en ese incesndio...que ella lo queria mucho...y habia hecho lo posible para hacerlo feliz pero su corazon le pertenecia a el...

flash back

la habitacion del hospital era rebosante de luz, entro para despues cerrar la puerta detras de si...en si ella no podia recibir visitas...pero queria verla...debia disculparse...aunque ella no pudiera oirlo....no le importaba...camino hasta la cama...

un monton de cables, unidos a muchos diversos aparatos estaban conectados directamente a sus venas, en los brazos, despues tenia uno en la frente y otros en el cuello, ray...cerro los ojos ante la imagen palida y ojerosa, con respirador artificial que esmeralda mostraba frente a el...

la miro despues de tomar el valor suficiente...su cabello antes de esa espantosa batalla, azul, ahora presentaba un blanco opacado....podia ver los ematomas en su cuello y las manchas en sus brazos....

el cuadro era desesperante...

tuberculosis...-susurro el, al parecer alquel susurro llego sus oidos superdesarrollados...puesto sus parpados se abrieron lentamente mostrando un vacio y oscuro hoyo en ellos...

ra...ray.....-hablo entrecortadamente a travez del respirador...trato de levantarse pero los cables se tensaron al hacerlo, lanzo un quejido dolor...casi como un gruñido....para despues caer hacia atras sin fuerzas...ray se alarmo....y trato de acercarse, ella respiraba entrecortadamente con el artefanto en su boca...lo miro volteando lentamente la cabeza...luego tomo el respirador con uno de sus brazos moreteados por la enfermedad...se quio el respirador dejando que este colgara de su cuello...ray vio como una linea marcaba donde habia estado el respirados, ray se sento en el borde de la cama no queriendo lastimarla y tomo una de sus manos...ella lo miro agradecida...despues de todo hacia mucho que no sentia el calor de un contacto tan agradable....

esmeralda....-dijo ray sonriendole mientras sus ojos se acuaban...

no....no....llo...res....-dijo ella entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo....ray sonrio...

no hables...te hara mal....vine aqui...por que queria verte...los medico no estaban de acuerdo...asi que me escabulli para poder entrar...cuando los demas se enteren me mataran...pero no me importa mucho....queria decirte algo importante....-dijo ray mirandola, ella asintio lentamente mientras una mueca de dolor adornaba su rostro...-desde la primera ves que te vi supe que serias importante en mi vida...y si me gustaste...pero o eh comprendidod al verte batallar contra voltier de esa forma...te admiro mucho...me sorprendio saber que eres una vbestia bit....te admiro mas por eso...no se cual es tu pasado...pero no me importa...tambien comprendi por que nos separamos...hable con jade...despues de la batalla ella explico mas o menos....no tenia idea...que tu y el...hubieran sido tan cercanos...no entiendo tampoco como se hacian tanto daño....que paso para quecayeras de repente...estas muy debilitada...que te hizo....-dijo ray, esmeralda nego con la cabeza...para despues apretar su mano levemente

aun.....aun....n...no.....ra...ray....-dijo ella mirandolo suplicante...no tenia las fuerzas para decir aquello que el queria saber...

solo te lo preguntare una vez esmeralda...-dijo ray, ella asintio- si te pidiera perdon....lo perdonarias....-dijo ray...ella parecio pensarlo un momento....

e...eso.....no....no....pa...pasa...ra....-dijo esmeralda tratando de contener las lagrimas que habia pensado ya se habian acabado...

tranquila...no quise ponerte triste....-dijo ray....apretando su mano...ella nego con la cabeza

el....es...muy.....ter....co....no....lo...ha...ra....-dijo esmeralda liberando sus lagrimas

lo amas....-dijo ray, ella asintio con convinccion...

ah venido a verte....-dij ray ahora, ella solo cerro los ojos para luego negar...con la cabeza....ray fruncio el ceño en rabia....

ra....ray....-dij oesmalda, el volvio su mirada hacia ella...- qui....quiero....que....me pro....metas...algo....-dijo esmeralda

dime...hare lo que pueda....-dijo ray sonriendole...

no....no....im...por...ta...que....pa...se...tu...de....bes...ser...fe...liz....hay...al...guien...que...te...a...ma....mu...cho....-dijo esmeralda entrecortadamente paraluego respirar ruidosamente por su esfuerzo

no te esfuerzes....-dijo ray preocupandose por la creciente palides de ella, ella nego convincentemente

de...bo.....ma...ri....ah....ella...te...a...ma....por...eso...yo...me...se...pa...re...de...ti....-dijo esmeralda

que...-dijo ray imprecionado...

no....que...ria....lastimarla...ni...a ti...pero...tampoco...era...bueno...para...mi....yo...-dijo esmeralda para despues empezar a toser cunvulsibamente...ray...se levanto tomandola de los hombrosy tratando de calmarla...

tranquila....todo pasara...-decia ray...para tranquilizarla, ella al escucharlo se tranquilizo y se durmio en su brazos...el la acomodo y le puso el respirador para despues salir...

fin flash back

ray....-llamo mariah

eh...que...ocurre....-dijo ray despertando de su recuerdo

ven....vamos...tienes una llamada...-dijo mariah

claro...-dijo el llendo al telefono....- hola....-dijo el

rey....-escucho una vos suave del otro lado del telefono

no...puede ser...eres...tu....-dijo con una exprecion de alegria

si...pero discimula....-dijo la misma vos

entonces es cierto-dijo ray

si....estoy bien....pude regenerarme a tiempo....escuchame....puedes hacerme un favor...-dijo la misma vos

un favor...de que se trata-dijo rey

el mes entrante habra un campeonato mundial de beyblade en alemania...-dijo la vos

si...sabia de ello...-dijo ray

necesito que todos esten ahi....-dijo la vos

que....para...que...-dijo ray

confia en mi...si,....solo te pido que los convensas...-dijo la vos

pero...-dijo ray

por favor....si....-dijo la vos....

esta bien-acepto de mala gana

gracias....no veremos en un mes...-dijo la vos antes de colgar...

colgo...-dijo ray despegando el auricular de su oreja

quien era ray-dijo mariah

era ella...mari....era...ella...-dijo ray corriendo a abrazarla, ella sonrio

-----------------------------

en un claro del bosque, kai y jade estaban recostados en el pasto....

kai....tu de verdad crees que se anciano tenga razon...-dijo jade

creo que si....es un presentimiento algo extraño que tengo-dijo kai sin mirarla

ya veo...pero no quiero ilusionarme....-dijo jade

ella fue muy importante para ti tambien-dijo kai

si...ella siempre fue la me salvaba de todo...cuando yo no sabia que hacer...ella misteriosamente aparecia de donde sea...siempre sabia que decir cuando estabamos en problemas...y en la ciudad la unica que conocia su secreto era yo...-dijo jade sonriendo ante los recuerdos

ella era asi...aunque yo mucho no recuerdo...solo algunas cosas...-dijo kai con una mueca de disgusto, despues se sento subitamente...

que ocurre....-dijo jade levantandose tambien

drancer....-dijo kai sacando su beyblade...

que pasa con el...-dijo jade

no esta...el chib esta vacio...-dijo kai con los ojos ensanchados....

no es posible....-dijo jade levantandoce

que ocurre....saves algo...-dijo kai mirandola seriamente

hace mucho que no pasaba eso...-dijo jade pensando en vos alta

pasar que-dijo aun mas serio...esto no le gustaba...desde cuando su novia le ocultaba las cosas...

las bestias bits pueden tomar forma humana kai...como ella...lo malo es que esto solo funciona frente a ella-dijo jade

eso quiere decir....-dijo kai

que drancer ah ido con ella-dijo jade

eso es posible-dijo kai

si...-dijo jade

mmmm-dijo kai volviendo a recostarse en el pasto

no haras nada...-dijo ajede mirandolo

que quieres que haga...si esta viva...ella aun no quiere vernos...y tu sabes que no podriamos encontrarla facilmente-dijo kai

si es cierto...es muy escurridisa-dijo jade volviendo a acostarse junto a el

------------------------------

el bosque era espezo....caminaba entre los frondosos arboles sintiendo el viento mover su amplio vestido celeste y su plateado y brillante cabello, largo hasta los tobillos...sus ojos azules....miraba con atencion el lugar...y sus sentidos, todos muy agudos estaban alertas...loshumanos...despues de todo....ya le habian hecho mucho daño...muchos de ellos habian intentado cazarla...como si fuera una pieza d ecolerccion para darle poder a ese humano al que alguna vez habia llamado abuelo...al recordar eso su sangre de bestia bit herbia a 300 grados centigrados....la rabia la consumia...es cierto fue debil con los humanos...incluso se enamoro de uno de ellos...el mayor error para una bestia bit....paso a depender completamente de el....es cierto tambien que lamento eternamente no poder corresponder los sentimientos de ray...pero le era imposible...las bestias bits solo se enamoraban una ves...y hacia tanto tiempo que se habia enamorado de el...una lagrima rodo por su mejilla...

ah....deja de pensar estupideces...angelus....-se reprocho mientras se quita la lagrima del rostro con violencia....

angelus...-dijo alguien detras suyo...ella volteo levemente viendo al anciano maestrodetras de ella...

maestro...-dijo volteando haci el quedando ambos de frente....el anciano maestro hizo una reverencia....

ah funcionado verdad...-dijo el mestro

si...estoy segura que ray podra...-dijo angelus sonriendo

es cierto...-dijo el maestro

tambien estoy segura que todos los equipos estaran alli...y voltier esperara verme....voy a darle el gusto....-dijo angelus sonriendo para depseus ambos camina rporel bosque

no cree que sera muy peligroso...-dijo el maestro

ellos ya sean dado cuenta de que estoy mejorando mi salud rapidamente....-dijo angelus

es cierto....-dijo el maestro

no esperaba verte hasta dentro de un mes drancer....-dijo angelus volteando a ver a aun ser de vestimentas rojas, de cabellos rojo fuego y ojos dorados....

princesa...-dijo el arrodillandose frente a el

drancer....-dijo angelus...

continuara.....


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

en el antiguo cuartel de los saint shields, los tres integrantes restantes entrenaban beyblade....

vamos...a eso le llaman poder....-exigio ozuma...los otros dos solo hicieron un gesto con el rostro de enfado y enojo....

no te exedas....-dijo dunga con un movimiento de su blade, que lo hizo quedar fuera de combate...

me parece que alguien sigue obsesionado con la idea de ganar...-dijo mariam que entraba junto a max

tu beyblade esta desestabilizado....no es bueno....asi nunca le ganaras ni a tus propios compañeros de equipo-dijo max

no te metas....bladeblaker....-dijo ozuma con extrema sequedad

que paso aqui...tu nunca beybatallas asi-dijo mariam

aun esta frustrado por saber que existia alguien tan fuerte....-dijo joseph

te refieres a esmeralda-dijo max

si...el parecio realmente impresionado...-dijo dunga

y quien no...-dijo mariam

es cierto....no siempre se ve una transformacion como la tuvo ese dia....nunca crei ver algo como eso-dijo joseph

nosotros venimos de un lugar en el cual...nadie cree en eso-dijo ozuma volteando y saliendo de alli....

parece que el queria tener una batalla con ella-dijo max viendolo salir

eso es cierto-dijeron los tres restantes

como todos supongo...-dijo max sonriendo

----------------------

el timbre del departamento sono ruidosamente....

voy...-dijo mariah llegando a la puerta, para despues abrirla- max....mariam....-dijo sonriendo

hola mariah....esta ray...-dijo max saludandola afectivamente....

si pasen...estan tambien tyson, kay y jade....-dijo mariah sonriendo para despues llevarlos a la sala del departamento

los tres entraron en la sala....encontrandose con ellos...

entonces propones ir a alemania....-dijo tyson

si...-dijo ray

por que-exigio kay

hay un campeonato mundial de beyblade...creo que seria bueno estar ahi...-dijo ray

te lo dijo el anciano verdad-dijo jade

no-dijo ray

entonces...-dijo tyson

ray...tiene razon....debemos ir chicos....-dijo max

es cierto...-dijo mariam

por que...hace casi un año que no jugamos beyblade...crees que sera muy facil-dijo mariah

nada que no podamos solucionar...solamente debemos entrenar...-dijo ray

en eso tienes razon-dij ojade

solo piensenlo asi-dijo max

asi....como?-dijo kay

lo mas seguro es que el anciano y quizas ella esten ahi....no....despues de todo por lo que se voltier tambien estara ahi....debemos ir...y creo que hiro tambien deberia ir-dijo max

eso si que no...-dijo kay cerrando los ojos

vas a prohibirle ir...-dijo tyson

de todas forma no creo que le de la cara-dijo kay

no entiendo....que paso-dijo tyson, kay solo bajo la cabeza sin responder

eso no importa ahora-dijo jade

claro que importa....por que murio...que pasa entre ellos...y no me digas que fue por su separacion hace años por que no lo creo...por que dicen que fue el que sentencio su alma...quiero saber...asi como todos los demas-dijo tyson tratando de controlar su enfado...estaba empezado a artarse de que le ocultaran las cosas...

por que no le preguntas que hizo para sentenciarla-dijo jade

crees que no lo eh hecho....-dij otyson

y el...-dijo mariah

el no ah dicho nada...-dijo tyson calmandose un poco

no se como puede vivir con su conciencia...-dijo ray enfadado tambien

por lo que veo todos estan en su contra...-dijo tyson

ya lo hizo contigo verdad-dijo kay despectivamente

pero fue diferente-dijo tyson

yo se que es tu hermano y te cuesta...pero tu sabes que el es capas de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir algo...-dijo jade

querras decir con tal de ayudar a alguien-dijo tyson

aparte...jade....tu tambien lo conociste antes verdad-dijo ray

si...pero era otra cosa...el hiro que vi la ultima vez no es ni la mas minima sombre de la persona que yo habia conocido ahi...-dijo jade

------------------------

los padres de tyson habian llegado esa tarde de un viaje importante, al enterarse del torneo mundial decidieron viajar a japon para apoyar a sus hijos, pero entonces se encontraron con que su hijo mayor...no lo habia superado aun....claro sabian que estaba sufriendo por la falta de ella, que habia sido tan importante para el....pero desconocian el motivo por el cual su hijo se autoculpaba por la muerte de ella...

vamos hiro...debes salir de aqui....ver otras cosas...otras personas....por que no viajas...dispersa tu mente...-dijo la mujer frente a el, hiro estaba en el asfeizar de la ventana....habia escuchado las palabras de su madre, que eran exactamente las misma que habia escuchado aquella ves...cuando creyo que ella ya habia salido de su vida...ja....como se habia creido ese cuento....

-saldre de tu vida por siempre- eso le habia dicho ella, y resulta que despues la vuelve a encontrar como algo y alguien que no era...fue un golpe duro ese...saber que era ella...que volvia a estar cerca...pero ellos no volveian...despues de todo ella no tardo en salir con ray....siempre habia pensado que ella era hermosa...y merecia alguien que pudiera darle lo que el no supo...el problema es ¿que era eso? que podia afrecerle ray que el no le haya dado ya...no lo sabia....y eso lo habiallevado a aborrecerlo....tampoco nunca entendio por que decian que ella habia mostrado ser alguien distanta en apariencia...si el la veia igual que siempre, de largos y sedosos cabellos blancos como la nieve....figura pequeña pero bien formada, siempre resplandeciendo como la luz del amanecer...pero ellos decian que no era de esa forma...al principio los contradijo pero luego opto por no hacerles caso....hasta que poco despues ya no dijo mas nada....

yo no quise creerle madre....pero ella tenia razon....ella iba a salir de mi vida...pero no entiendo por que asi...por que en este momento...-dijo hiro amargamente

hijo....asi es la vida...-dijo la mujer de cabellos azules frente a el

y qwue me dices de que resultara ser una bestia bit...-dij ohiro ironicamente

de verdad lo era, pense simplemente que era una broma-dijo la mujer

no madre...no era de esa clase de personas-dijo hiro

cuanto tiempo hace que te sientes de esta manera...-dijo la mujer

ya eh perdido la nocion del tiempo madre-dijo hiro

la amas mucho hijo....pero...-dijo la madre

pero hise algo terrible-dijo hiro

que hiciste hijo...seguramente no puede ser muy malo-dijo la mujer

no quiero hablar de eso madre-dijo hiro

hijo...ya eres un adulto...nunca en la vida te habiavisto asi-dijo la mujer

ironico no-dijo hiro con una sonrisa burlona

no....todas las personas sufren alguna ves hijo....a todos nos pasa...incluso a ella-dijo la madre

a ella....ese dia cuando escuche todo lo que su propia familia le habia hecho...no pude creerlo...nadie resiste todo eso....-dijo hiro

pero era fuerte...-dijo la madre

la mas fuerte...-dijo hiro

entonces deberias, en honor en su memoria, salir adelante hijo, ver otras personas....seguir con tu vida...-dijo un hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitacion, hiro parecio meditarlo un poco....para despues bajarse de la ventana y mirar a sus padres....

esta...bien...viajare...pero no promeo nada-dijo hiro, ambos padres se miraron sonrientes, lo habian logrado...aunque sea algo...

--------------------------

drancer....-dijo angelus....viendo a aquel que le habia protegido

princesa-dijo drancer envocando sus ojos dorados en esos ojos azules que hacia tiempo no veia....

que te trae por aqui...-dijo angelus

queria saber como se encontraba...-dijo drancer levantandose

creo quepodremos caminar un momento drancer-dijo angelus sonriendole

claro-dijo drancer mientras ambos empezaro na cmainar lento, el anciano maestro los seguia maravillado, sabia que habia muy buena relacio nentre las bestias bits...pero nunca creyo que seria asi....

drancer....como podras ver...no eh muerto...si estuve a punto de hacerlo...pero pude regenerar mis celulas enfermas y sanar...aun me falta recuperar bien mis poderes pero para dentro de un mes todo estara bien....-dijo angelus

vovlerasa ser esmeralda-dijo drancer

aun no lo se...se que todos sufrieron ,cada cual a su manera-dijo angelus

y el...que pasara con el-dij odrancer

tu hablas de hiro-dijo angelus

si-dijo drancer

nada...que quieres que ocurra-dijo angelus

ese humano es en el que peor estado esta-dijo drancer

lo se...pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo angelus

por que-dijo drancer

por que si me acerco a el ya no seria capas de volver a dejarlo-dijo angelus

entonces tus sentimeintos no an cambiado-dijo drancer

me conoces bien-dijo angelus

claro...despues de todo tambien eres mi hermana-dijo drancer mirandola, ella lo miro...eso era cierto....

y kay....-dijo angelus con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos

el estara bien...dara lo mejor de si para encontrarte en ese torneo-dijo drancer

estas bien informado segun veo-dijo angelus

claro...-dijo drancer

bueno creo que deberias volver....y comunicate con los demas....diles que todo esta saliendo bien...y nos veremos en el campeonato mundial de beyblade-dijo angelus

claro....-dijo drancer antes de que su cuerpo comensara a brillar rodeado de uan luz roja de desapareciera

confia...drancer...que esta ves...todo saldra bien...-dijo angelus mirando el cielo a traves de los arboles

angelus...-dijo el anciano, angelus lo miro...- aun hay cosas que hacer....debemos terminar d e preparar todo...para el campeonato-dij oel anciano

tienes razon....maestro....espero que ray pueda convencerlos-dijo angelus

estoy seguro...-dijo el anciano antes de que continuaran con su camino....

hiro....de verdad estas tan mal como aquella vez.....-penso angelus con tristeza

flash back

angelus, descansaba entre las raices de un frondoso arbol, bajo su verdadera forma, un hermoso lobo de pelaje blanco....

angelus....angelus....-escucho una vos pequeña, abrio sus ojos lentamente...aun le costaba controlar su cuerpo de bestia....

fox....-dijo angelus bien a un pqueño zorro frente a ella

que bueno que la encuentro...algo raro esta pasando con los humanos....-dijo el pequeño zorro mientras su pelaje se erizaba

algo raro...-dijo angelus mientras se desperezaba para despues salir del arbol...

si....los humanos que estan cerca de aqui....pelean entre si....-dijo fox, angelus se extraño al oirlo....

guiame hacia ellos fox....-dijo angelus

pero usted...aun esta muy enferma...-dijo fox

no importa debo verlo-dijo angelus

bien...-dijo el pequeño zorro, el zorro la guio a un parque...ahi....hiro era tomado por las solapas de la ropa por kay...

kay.....-dijo angelus

maldito....la mataste....-escucho gritar a su hermano, hiro no respondio, solo bajo la cabeza, angelus pudo ver como una linea de sangre bajaba de su frente, tenia barios golpes marcados en el rostro, y su ropa estaba sucia....

ellos...-dijo angelus viendo como kay se enfurecia mas al no tener una respuesta, lo volvio a tomar d ela ropa, y iba a golpearlo, pero algo lo detuvo....

tu.....-dijo kay al ver que le tenia l a cabeza gacha y las lagrimas caian al cesped

esta....llorando-dijo angelus impresionada...

tienes razon....si fue mi culpa....pero fue algo que no premedite...se que fue horrible todo lo que le dije....-dijo hiro mientras se desacia del agarre de el, para despues levantanse y voltear hacia la reciente tumba....-perodname....esmeralda....-dijo antes de salir de alli...kay simplemente lo miro....

no puede ser....dijiste...perdoname....-dijo angelus shokeanda antes de salir de alli....no queria que la descubireran....

fin flash back

angelus siguio caminando en silencio....

------------------------------------------------------

la noche ya se aproximaba....el parque funebre estaba vasio....y el estaba de nuevo ahi...frente a la lapida de ella...

estoy aqui...esmeralda....como todos los dias desde hace 1 año....-dijo hiro mientras acariciaba la foto en la lapida...- esta ves eh venido a despedirme...partie a alemania...mis padres me convencieron...y tomare otro rumbo lejos de aqui....se que te hice daño y moriste pro esa tristeza que te cause...lo siento...perdoname....ellos estan empesinados que siga con mi vida...pero ellos nunca entiendieron que tu eras mi vida...encontrarte ahi fue lo mejor que me ah pasado....y te perdi....-dijo el con ojos acuosos para despues cerrarlos con pesadez....- debo irme...-dijo levantandose para despues salir de alli...sin ver que el pequeño zorro lo miraba entre los arboles.....llendo rumbo a un nuevo camino...sin saber que ese comino solo lo conducira a ella....

continuara....


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

el mes paso muy rapidamente para todos ellos....

todos los beyblakers...entrenaron intensamente para el campeonato en alemania....

tanto tyson, kai, ray y max se esforsaron al maximo, tenian la sensacion de que este campeonato en especial no seria facil...la pregunta que rondaba la cabezas de todos....

ella participara en el campeonato....

como seria luchar contra una bestia bit de forma humana...que tecnicas tendria...lo mas importante...serian capaces de darse cuenta que es ella...

eso nadie lo sabia....pero lo unico que habian jurado hacer era esperar y tener confianza....

creer en que ella estaba en algun lado...y que haria una gran aparicion...

mariah....habia vuelto a hablar con los white tiggers y quedaron de acuerdo en reunirse en alemania para el campeonato...

mariam habia convencido al lider de las saints shields para competir tambien....

desgraciadamente hilary iria para animar a tyson y los chicos dado que apesar de los años aun no aprendia todo sobre beyblades...

los padres de tyson y el abuelo decidieron ir con ellos...

angelus se habia recuperado del todo y partido de inmediato a un lugar especial...

hiro se habia ido de viaje a alemania sin saber del campeonato...tyson al saber de su viaje se sorprendio...pero al menos sabia que sus padres habian logrado algo...y tambien imagino que iba a terminar estando presente en el campeonato...

----------------------------

angelus habia desidido viajar por su propia cuenta...

ahora que ya estaba totalmente curada...habia vuelto a su antiguo departamento, que estaba cerrado, tomado ropa y otras cosas para despues viajar....

el avion habia llegado a aquel lugar...donde lo conocio...y donde vivio tantas cosas con ellos....pero eso era parte del pasado...

no debia importar ahora...

camino por las calles...llegando a la playa....miro la playa melancolicamente...

aqui lo conoci...-dijo ella con melancolia

flash back

el cansancio la consumia, tenia hambre...y practicamente no veia nada, se levanto con mucho esfuerzo...miro lo que habia bajo su cuerpo empapado...acaso era arena....levanto la vista y miro...habia muchas personas...su vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo pequeño....y la arena cubria sus pies descalzos....entonces noto como alguien se le acerco...en su estado comun hubiera corrido lejos de aquel joven de cabellos azules que se le habia acercado...pero sus sentidos estaban en guardia baja y no podia casi ni pensar algo coherente, sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse, el joven se acerco mas...le dijo algo...pudo ver sus labios moverse...pero no lo escucho....sus sentidos se dispersaron y perdio la consiencia....siendo sostenida por unos fuertes y calidos brazos....

fin flash back

deja de pensar en eso...-dijo angelus mirando la playa para luego voltear y seguir caminando hacia el puerto...su barco a aquella tierra donde crecio...le esperaba....

--------------------------------

hiro habia llegado a alemania hacia un mes, se habia establecido en un departamento muy bien amueblado...habia conceguido un trabajo temporal en una tienda de blades...el dueño era muy agradable y lo trataban bien...el tiempo parecia poder curar su dañado y culpado corazon...pero apesar de eso...ella seguia en su cabeza....

ese dia se levanto temprano como todos los demas y fue a la tienda....

buenos dias...-saludo cordialmente al dueño, a el le tocaba abrir hoy....

buenos dias muchacho....-saludo el dueño, un hombre de alta edad, regordote...y con bigote, hiro le sonrio de lado y procedio a abrir la tienda...

despues de abrir la tienda noto en el mostrador un poster para la pared, lo abrio....y lo que vio alli lo dejo shokeado....

el campeonato de beyblade...-dijo hiro con los ojos ensanchados

que....no lo sabias...el camponato mundial de beyblade sera aqui en alemania....beyluchadores de todo el mundo vendran aqui...estaremos muy concurridos....-dijo el hombre mayor mientras sonreia, hiro lo miro anonadado...al fin de cuentas no podria estar muy lejos de los blades....-pasa algo chico....estas palido....-dijo el hombre preocupandose

no...estoy bien....-dijo hiro despertando

oh...ya veo...bueno a trabajar....-dijo el hombre

claro señor banji....-dijo hiro mientras procedia a pegar el poster en la vitrina...- esa foto....no era angelus....-penso en el un momento mientras limpiaba la tienda....

--------------------------------------

habia llegado a esa tierra que la vio crecer y aumentar sus poderes....a aquella tierra que tuvo que pagar un precio alto por su culpa....

vio las chosas quemadas...la ceniza aun estaba en el suelo, el lago en el medio de la aldea se habia secado....solo la muerte reinaba ahi....unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas....

voltier...-susurro en lo que parecia mas un gruñido que un susurro

esmeralda....-escucho una vos desde los arboles....volteo sorprendida...nunca penso que encontraria alguien alli

quien es-dijo esmeralda

soy yo...mi niña....-dijo una vos suave y sabia saliendo a la luz del dia....

abuela hiwatari....-dijo esmeralda sonriendo para despues acercarse a ella...

mirate...estas mas linda que la ultima vez que te vi....-dijo la mujer mayor...

bueno....los años no pasan en vano...pero no puedo creerlo, estas viva abuela hiwatari....-dijo esmeralda abrazando a la mujer mayor con extrema alegria...

has estado muy preocupada por ese incendio verdad mi niña-dijo la abuela sonriendo con dulzura

si....yo crei...que....-dijo esmeralda separandose de ella...

no importa mi niña...ven vamos con los demas....-dijo la abuela para despues tomarla del brazo y guiarla por el bosque

a donde vamos abuela-dijo esmeralda

a la nueva aldea hiwatari hija-dijo la abuela

nueva aldea....pudieron reconstruirla abuela-dijo esmeralda

si...nos costo pero si....-dijo la abuela

y en ese momento que habia pasado con alex...-dijo esmeralda

segun se ahora su nombre es kai...un hombre de mirada racia y ojos negros como el petroleo se lo llevo....-dijo la abuela

voltier....me lo imaginaba-dijo esmeralda

tu lo has visto-dijo la abuela

si el ya esta bien...tuvo suerte y sus amigos lo salvaron abuela...-dijo esmeralda

que alegria...el era un niño muy alegre-dijo la abuela

voltier lo transformo abuela....pero ahora esta bien-dijo esmeralda

ya veo-dijo la mujer mayor para despues ambas llegar frente a una gran villa, con chosas era altas...los habitantes caminaban por las calles tranquilamente, las mujeres cargaban a sus niños y los hombres ayudaban en los trabajos pesados, angelus sonrio con alegria...eso era un milagro....todos los habitantes sonrieron al verla...por supuesto que la recordaban...era aquella hermosa niña que se habia criado entre ellos....

la abuela hiwatari y ella se acercaron pasadon por la puerta de entrada a la aldea...

todas las peronas se acercaron a saludarla....ella les sonrio a todos... y despues pasaron a la chosa principal....

asi que ahora eres la jefa de este lugar...-dijo esmeralda a la mujer mayor que tenia en el rostro las misma rayas que kai....

claro....veo que tu tambien has cambiado...dime hija...quieres que te haga el ritual antes de irte...la ultima ves que te vi estabas mortificada por tener que partir pero veo que ahora has madurado y eres muy poderosa...-dijo la abuela, ella se sorprendio...

esta bien abuela....-contesto ella con resolucion....

muy bien....buscare las cosas....-dijo la mujer levantandose y sacando unos instrumentos algo rusticos y pintura....

mmmm....las marcas de el son azules...como tus ojos...asi que inviertamoslo....-dijo la abuela dirigiendose a ella...-ven recuestate en la cama contra la pared....-dijo la mujer sonriente...ella miro la cama para despues acercarse y acostarse en ella...- cierra los ojos...-dijo la mujer, esmeralda obedecio cerrando sus ojos, inmediatamente noto como algo filoso recorria la piel de su rostro....

---------------------------------------

los bladebreikers llegaron a alemania ese mismo dia, se establecieron en un buen hotel, el señor dikenson estaba con ellos...

muy bien...este torneo promete ser muy interesante....-dijo el sr dikenson

encerio-dijo kai con ironia

kai...por favor-dijo jade

bueno....como decia...en este torneo se haran grupos por pais....de cuatro jugadores cada uno....como es logico quien gane mas batallas sera el ganador....-dijo el sr dikenson

como el primero....-dijo tyson

hay una diferencia...-dijo el sr dikenson

que cosa....-dijo ray

esta ves los beyluchadores son muy fuertes...y otros que son especiales.......tambien he visto que hay de otros paises que ni siquiera sabiamos que existian...-dijo el sr dikenson

eso hara la competencia mas interesante-dijo el abuelo de tyson

es cierto-dijo max

pero no pueden confiarce....-dijo mariah

ella tiene razon....despues de todo....-dijo kai

deberas creen que estara aqui...-dijo hilary

yo se que si-dijo jade

que...-dijo ray

si realmente esta viva...ella no desaprobecharia una oportunidad como esta...-dijo jade

creo que tienes razon-dijo el padre de tyson

bueno entonces creo quelo primero que tienen que hacer es ver en que estado estan sus blades....-dijo la madre de tyson

es cierto...hay una tienda cerca...-dijo mariam

bien...entonces vamos...-dijo max, todos se levantaron de sus diversos asientos y salieron del hotel...

--------------------------------

ya puedes levantarte querida....he terminado....-dijo la mujer mayor, ella abrio los ojos y se sento en la cama....la mujer la miro satisfecha....sin duda su trabajo era magnifico....

como ah quedado abuela...-dijo ella sonriendo

toma...mirate...-dijo tendiendole un espejo con una pequeña rajadora enel centro, esmeralda sem iro enel y vio que del centro de sus orejas nacian dos finas rayas de un rojo muy fuerte....

eres muy buena en esto abuela hiwatari...-dijo esmeralda devolviendole el espejo mientras sonreia

gracias mi niña...pero dime que mas paso...-dijo la mujer

por que lo dices...-dijo esmeralda

me entere por los espiritus que sufriste mucho...muchas veces seguidas y hasta....-dijo la mujer mayor

jajajajja....-reio esmeralda con ganas- que forma pecualir tienes de llamar a las bestias bits....y si es cierto...pasaron muchas cosas pero se uede decir que todo marcha como debe ser....-dijo esmeralda con tristeza

hija....que te ocurrio....para que estes asi...y hallas....-dijo la mujer mayor

yo...no hice caso a tus palabras abuela....-dijo esmeralda

mi niña....que hiciste-dijo la mujer impresionada...no....no podia ser cierto....

me enamore de un humano....-dijo esmeralda bajando la vista

el peor error de una bestia bit-dijo la mujer

si....-dijo esmeralda

me imagino como has sufrido hija...-dijo la mujer

pero eso ya no importa...ahora debo vencer a mi abuelo, a voltier....debo ganar ese campeonato...y nadie va a deternerme abuela hiwatari...ni siquiera alex....-dijo esmeralda con conviccion

hazlo hija....tu tienes lo necesario-dijo la mujer sonriendole

gracias....pasare la noche aqui....y mañana me ire...-dijo esmeralda

claro....como desees mi niña-dijo la mujer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para despues preparar unas cosas que debai darle

------------------------------

los cuatro beyblakers entraron en la tienda...

hola...-dijo tyson a todo terreno...

tyson...-escucho una vos detras del mostrador para ver despues levantarse a su hermano...

hiro....-dijeron todos, este se apoyo en el mostrador, esto seria una coincidencia?

yo tambien me alegro de verlos-dijo hiro, entonces kai y el se miraron , rapidamente frunciendo el ceño ambos...

hijo que haces aqui-dijo su madre

trabajo aqui madre-dijo hiro

oh...no sabia que trabajabas-dijo su padre

es cierto no te comunicas mucho con nosotros...-dijo tyson

estan aqui por el campeonato cierto-dijo hiro

por que mas seria-dijo kai con tono despectivo

no empiecen por favor-dijo el abuelo de tyson

bueno...pero que los trae por aqui...-dijo hiro

queriamos revisar los blades...-dijo kenny que venia con ellos

bueno...trae los blades kenny y sigueme...-dijo hiro volteando haca un cuarto al fondo del pasillo, kenny tomo todos los beyblades y siguio a hiro...

----------------

kenny entro en el cuarto, era pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande como para trabajar...

gracias hiro...te ves mucho mejor...-dijo kenny, hiro levanto los hombros

no me quejo-dijo hiro mientras ambos desarmaban los blades para los chicos...

-------------------------

el barco zarpo a alemania a las 8 de la mañana, llegaria en unas horas dado no estaba tan lejos, pero tenia que pensar muy bien sus movimientos....

que...hare una falsa identidad....no....un disfraz....no....ya se quizas una capa....eso servira por el momento...-dijo esmeralda sabiendo que ya enconraria algo mas productivo... mientras buscaba su ropa para el torneo...el torneo que la haria enfrentar todo su pasado...pero habia lago que ya no era igual....ahora habia madurado y ya no dependia de nadie....

continuara......


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 4

la primera ronda del campeonato habia empezado...

muchos beyluchadores eran conocidos para ellos...

son muchos no creen-dijo tyson mirando la cartelera

un momento quien es ella-dijo max señalando a una participante que aparecia con una capa al estilo arabe que la cubria completamente

quien sera-dijo ray

no creen que sea-dijo mariah

tu que dices jade...-dijo kai

pues solo abria que ver si su bestia bit es indra...-dijo jade

tienes razon-dijo kenny

esta en batalla ahora...vayamos a verla....-dijo mariam

-----------------------------

los beyblades chocaban entre si liberando chipas....para despues alejarse y despues atacar de nuevo....

vaya...lo haces...bien...-dijo la joven enmascarada que jugaba contra un jugador primerizo

gracias...-dijo el joven frente a ella

lastima que no sea suficiente....vamos angelus!!!!-grito liberando a su bestia bit, el beyblade brillo y la bestia bit se libero, rebelando a un lobo plateado de ojos azules....

es su bestia bit-dijo tyson mirando la bestia bit

es ella...no hay duda...-dijo jade

como sabes, no es indra...-dijo mariam

por que esa es su verdadera forma-dijo jade

que-dijeron todos

en lo alto de las gradas, hiro acababa de llegar, respiraba agitadamente, recien salia de trabajar y recordo lo del campeonato....hasta que vio el beyestadio....

esos movimientos....ese lobo....no....no es...-dijo hiro mirando a la beyluchadora enmascarada

el beyblade salio del estadio....

y la ganadora es la enmascarada....-dijo dj jasman

la jugadora se volteo y salio por el corredor....

eso fue facil...-dijo esmeralda....

jade corrio, rodeando el estadio y la siguio por los pacillos...

esmeralda...-escucho que la llamaban desde atras, volteo lentamente viendo venir a jade, sonrio, hacia mucho que no la veia....jade se paro frente a ella- eres tu...-dijo jade

quien-dijo esmeralda

te conosco esmeralda...es decir...angelus....eres tu...-dijo jade para despues abrazarla, el abrazo bajo su capa demostrando su blanco cabello...

jade...-dijo ella separandola de si....jade la miro...habia algo diferente en su rostro....

que te paso...y esa rayas....-dijo jade

ah estas...ahora no puedo decirte...escuchame....estan los demas aqui-dijo esmeralda

si...-dijo jade

ve a buscarlos y traelos ahi...-dijo señalando una habitacion en el fondo del corredor....

esta bien...-dijo jade para despues salir por el corredor...esmeralda entro en la habitacion

----------------------------------------

jade llego al recibidor donde vio a los demas pero habia un problema...hiro estaba con ellos...

hola chicos...-dijo jade llegando, todos le regresaron el saludo, hiro supuso por sus miradas que algo pasaba....

pasa algo-dijo hiro al ver las caras de ellos

no-dijo hilary

de verdad...-dijo hiro

si de verdad-dijo mariah

bueno...pero diganme quien era ella...-dijo hiro mirando en cartelera la foto de una chica enmascarada

no sabemos pero que opinas...-dijo jade

no se...por un momento crei-dijo hiro sin completar la frase

creiste-dijo tyson

nada...es imposible-dijo hiro volteandose

ya te vas-dijo kenny

si debo volver a la tienda-dijo hiro saliendo de alli

creen que lo haya notado-dijo jade preocupada

al parecer vio cierto parecido pero creo que ah descartado la idea-dijo ray

por cierto la viste-dijo kai

si-dijo jade

es ella-dijo mariah

si...es ella...vengan conmigo-dijo jade para guiarlos a la habitacion que ella le indico, todos la siguieron haciendo sus propias conjeturas

---------------------------

hiro iba saliendo del estadio cuando vio un poster del campeonato....

debe ser una coincidencia...era la misma bestia bit....aunque me es familiar....-dijo hiro mirando bien el lobo en el poster para despues seguir caminando

por un momento pense que era ella...tenia los mismos movimientos y las mismas jugadas-dijo hiro llegando a la tienda

bienvenido...-lo saludo la nieta del dueño de la tienda

hola saly-dijo hiro, la chica se sonrojo levemente, hiro sonrio notandolo...

como ah estado el campeonato hiro-dijo saly

bien...solo pude ver una batalla pero fue muy buena...aunque no pude identificar a los jugadores supongo que eran novatos-dijo hiro mientras se disponia a arreglar algunas cosas

amas el beyblade-dijo saly

si...pero yo aprendi lo que realmente es el beyblade...antes no tenia esa concepcion-dijo hiro moviendo unas cajas

la persona que te enseño debio ser muy sabia y fuerte-dijo saly sonriendo

en realidad lo era, fue campeona mundial durante 7 años seguidos todo un record en beyblades....-dijo hiro

una chica-dijo saly

si...-dijo hiro dando por terminado el dialogo, la chica le simpatisaba pero no queria darle mucho pie, tampoco trataba de mirarla mucho a la cara...le recordaba a esmeralda...era muy parecia...

la chica de cortos cabellos blancos y ojos color ambar lo miro tristemente, el nunca la miraba a la cara...

---------------------------------------------

tocaron a la puerta, siendo atendidos por tao, el maestro de ray

tao....-dijo ray

ella esta alli...-dijo el anciano maestro señalando hacia un amplio ventanal, todos miraron y vieron su espalda ser cubierta por su cabello, atado a mitad de espalda

esmeralda-dijo jade, ella volteo, todos se sorprendieron al ver las marcas, ella sonrio...

tiempo de no vernos-dijo esmeralda

esmeralda....-extallaron hilary, mariam y kenny que despues corrieron a abrazarla, jade sonrio y se les unio, esmeralda sonrio correspondiendo el abrazo de cada uno...

a mi tambien me da gusto verlos-dijo esmeralda para despues separse de ellos...

esmeralda...-dijo mariah incomoda

mariah....-dijo esmeralda, ambas se miraron, todos pudieron notar la tension entre ambas

me da gusto que estes bien...-dijo mariah extendiendole la mano

me alegro por ustedes mariah-dijo esmeralda sonriendo mientras extrechaban manos

como lo sabes-dijo mariah impresionada

era muy notorio-dijo esmeralda, mariah sonrio

es muy bueno que estes de vuelta-dijo max mientras extrechaban manos

me alegra que estes de vuelta amiga-dijo tyson

claro-dijo esmeralda

yo tambien estoy contento-dijo ray

gracias-dijo esmeralda, kai observo detenidamente todo los movimientos de su hermana mayor, viendo la felicidad al ver a todos sus amigos...pero habia algo que no encajaba...

esmeralda...-dijo kai

o`chibi....-dijo esmeralda, kai se sonrojo levemente y todos estallaron en una carcajada

no me digas asi hermana-dijo kai frunciendo el ceño

esta bien o`chibi-dijo esmeralda sonriendo malicionsamente

hermana-dijo kai

bueno...pero dime que te preocupa-dijo esmeralda

que pasara ahora-dijo kai

voltaire esta aqui...el tiene un equipo aqui...-dijo esmeralda

los demolition boys...-dijo jade

no...ellos no me preocupan-dijo esmeralda

a no...pero segun se son fuertes-dijo kenny, todos estaban sentados en unos sillones

si...bastante...pero no me preocupan...por que no tengo intenciones de beybatallar con ellos...mi unico proposito aqui es luchar contra el equipo de voltaire....-dijo esmeralda

no podras sola-dijo jade

lo se pero no te preocupes...de esta division saldra el equipo que se enfrentara a los demas en las semifinales-dijo esmeralda

eso quiere decir que cualquiera podria pasar a las semifinales-dijo mariah

exacto...hay 5 divisiones....eso quiere decir que el nuemro de integrantes de los equipos ha pasado a ser de 5-dijo esmeralda

ya veo-dijo mariam

eso quiere decir que lo mas propbable esque nos enfrentemos-dijo jade mirando a esmeralda

sere compasiba contigo-dijo esmeralda

jajja-rio jade, esmeralda sonrio

por cierto...nadie mas debe saber que estoy aqui...al menos no por ahora...-dijo esmeralda

por que-dijo kai

si voltaire se entera que estoy aqui...podria intentar cualquier cosa...quiero estar prevenida-dijo esmeralda

tienes razon-dijo max

bueno entonces es todo-dijo hilary

si-dijo esmeralda

muy bien...entonces nos vamos-dijo ray

vamonos-dijeron los demas, mas kenny no se movio y miro a emseralda

que pasa kenny-dijo esmeralda

si mal no recuerdo...el beyblade que usaste recien era nuevo cierto-dijo kenny

si-dijo esmeralda

puedo verlo-dijo kenny

claro-dijo esmeralda sandolo del bolsillo interno de la mini campera blanca que tenia puesta y se lo paso a kenny

wow..es super liviano...-dijo kenny para despues desarmarlo...-esto es un disco de defensa de....cristal?-pregunto incredulamente mirando a esmeralda

es cristal arcoiris....-dijo esmeralda sonriendo satisfecha

cristal arcoiris-dijo kenny

no es presisamente cristal...es un material liviano y muy resistente...mas que el acero....-dijo esmeralda

wow...eso quiere decir que incluso soportarias el ataque de dranzer o dragoon-dijo kenny

y no solo eso...mira el anillo de ataque-dijo esmeralda

tambien es de cristal-dijo kenny

si...me lo dieron en el lugar donde alex y yo nos criamos-dijo esmeralda

ya veo-dijo kenny volviendo a armar el blade y devolviendoselo a esmeralda, ella lo tomo y lo guardo en su volcillo- realmentees un muy buen beyblade si nos enfrentamostendre problemas-dijo kenny

eso tenlo por seguro-dijo esmeralda sonriendo mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta

adios esmeralda-dijo kenny

saluda a dizzi por mi-dijo esmeralda sonriendole

si... kenny llendose, esmeralda cerro la puerta

angelus-dijo tao detras de ella

por ahora seguire enmascarada...ya despues debere mostrar mi rostro....-dijo esmeralda

y con respecto a ...-dijo tao

se que esta aqui...y estoy segura que en algun momento debere crusarme con el....pero ya sabre que hacer cuando llegue el momento-dijo esmeralda

solo espero que todo salga bien y tengas razon...-dijo tao

yo tambien-dijo esmeralda para luego pasar a la habitacion de ella y dormir, el anciano maestro quedo en la sala deestar de aquel alojamiento, mirando por el ventanal....

solo espero que ese humano deje de lado el orgullo y decida lo correcto-dijo tao

------------------------------------------------------------

esmeralda entro en su cuarto, se sento en la cama y saco su blade para despues mirarlo...

conlo que hize es suficiente...eh tomado todos los recaudos...las cartas estan jugandose y mañana tendre otro combate...combate que no pienso perder....-penso para depsues dejar su beyblade y su lanzador en la mesa de noche, despues se acerco a la ventana...se sento en el asfeizar de la ventana y miro el atardecer....

es ironico....aun recuerdo esa primera ves que desperte en una comoda habitacion....

flash back

abrio los ajos lentamente, su vista se fue a costumbrando lentamente a la luz que entraba por la ventana...vio lentamente todo lo que habia en esa habitacion, muebles, escaparates, un escritorio y algo cuadrado que se asemejaba a una caja grande, de color negro...

la puerta se abrio de golpe...

por fin despiertas...-dijo alguien entrando, lo vio era un chico....un humano....ella lo miro con dudas, al parecer el se dio cuenta...y le sonrio- tranquila no voy a hacerte daño...confia en mi...-dijo el joven...ella un poco mas tranquila, lo miro detenidamente, tenia cabellos azules y ojos marrones...sonreia levemente y parecia un humano como no los conocia....amable...sincero....bueno....

quien eres-dijo ella aun con dudas

jajja....eso no deberia preguntarlo yo-dijo el riendo

mmmm....lo siento-dijo desviando el rostro, con los ojos cerrados

no te enfades...soy hiro....y tu como te llamas-dijo el tendiendole una taza con algo que desprendia un aumiante vapor, ella lo miro y tomo la taza, rozando sus manos levemente...

esmeralda....gracias-dijo ella para despues beber el contenido de la taza, el sonrio mientras la observava

fin flash back

pero tu nunca confiaste en mi....de verdad piensas eso de mi....-dijo esmeralda levantando la vista mientras derramaba lagrimas...

-------------------------------------------------

la noche habia llegado, hiro caminaba a su departamento, frente al gran estadio de beyblade del campeonato

subio las escaleras y entro en el departamento, alli encontro a tyson con un anciano...

tyson....-dijo hiro

hermano mayor...-dijo tyson

asique tu eres hiro-dijo tao mirandolo mientras se sobaba el vigote con una de sus manos, su mirada reflejaba algo de malicia

que hacen aqui...como encontraron mi departamento...-dijo hiro

investigamos-dijo tyson

ya veo-dijo hiro, mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza de la nevera, para despues toma run trago bastante largo

desde cuanto tomas alcohol-dijo tyson

desde hace un año y un mes-dijo hiro, tao se intereso ante la respuesta

que dirias niño...si te dirigiera que ella esta en este momento en el edificio de en frente-dijo tao, hiro ensancho los ojos...en sorpresa...

eso no puede ser....-dijo shokeado mientras soltaba la lata que se volco por completo en el suelo........

continuara......


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

no es cierto...-dijo hiro mirando al anciano

por que no-dijo tao

ella...esta...-dijo hiro

muerta...es eso-dijo tao ,para depsues mirar a tyson, tyson asintio al anciano

que pasa aqui-dijo hiro

chico....hay muchas cosas que no sabes-dijo tao

como que-dijo hiro exaltandose

tranquilizate-dijo tyson

que me tranquilise...que me tranquilise...tyson...me esta diciendo que esmeralda esta viva y me pides que me tranquilise-dijo hirp

hermano...-dijo tyson

es cierto...-dijo hiro, ninguno conquesto- tengo que tomarlo como un si-dijo frunciendo el ceño, ninguno volvio a decir nada...-desde cuando....-dijo el

ella nunca murio....estuvo a punto...pero pudo regenerarse-dijo tao

me estas diciendo que eh sufrido terriblemente en mano todo este tiempo-dijo hiro

te estoy diciendo ue esta viva...-dijo tao

tu lo sabias-dijo hiro a tyson

si-dijo tyson

y no me lo dijiste-dijo hiro

me pidieron que no te lo dijera-dijo tyson

dejame adivinar...kai-dijo hiro volteandose

si-dijo tyson, ambos oyeron en golpe seco en la pared

hiro-dijo tyson

no me parece justo-dijo hiro

ahora dime que paso...por que todo esto esta pasando-dijo tyson, tao escucho eso interesante

no quiero hablar tyson-dijo hiro entrando a una habiatcion contigua...

bueno creo que es suficiente tyson-dijo tao levantandose del asiento y llendo a la puerta, tyson lo siguio despues de ver una ultima ves a la puerta....

--------------------------

esto no puede ser....-dijo hiro sentandose en la cama mientras se movia el pelo desesperado...- de verdad estas viva...no entiendo...no....por que...por que.....se que te hice daño pero...yo...no me puede estar pasando esto....por que...-dijo hiro con total desesperacion...

--------------------------

pronto se enfrentaran con ellos....-se escuho una vos sombrio en la habitacion, los 5 individuos que estaban ahi lo miraron , en las sombras se pudieron ver 5 pares de ojos desovitados y vidriosos...

claro....-se escucho una vos lugubre y estruendosa

muy bien asegurence de ganar o se arrepentiran-dijo la misma vos con una amenaza segura

no hara falta el castigo....-dijo otro de los individuos con vos suave y arrastrada....

--------------------------------

en la division A, esta kai....contra jade....una beyluchadora bastante reciente...el año pasado junto a su compañera esmeralda, hicieron un espectaculo...pero ahora ellos se enfrentaran por saber quien pasara a las finales....-dijo el dj

mientras kai y jade se acercaban al plato...

esto sera rapido-dijo kai

eso lo se-dijo jade, ambos se prepararon....

let it ruit....-dijo el dj, ambos liberaron su blades....los beyblades chocaban entre si sin parar...los dos daban lo mejor de si...

eres buena...pero no puedo perder el tiempo asi-dijo kai, jade lo miro- vamos dranzer....-dijo kai, dranzer retrocedio un poco y despues volvio a atacar frontalmente, el blade de jade salio volando del estadio...

y el ganador es kai-dijo el dj

eso fue facil-dijo kai

riete-dijo jade

ahora en la division B... ray...contra mariah....-dijo dj

let it ruit....-dijeron ambos liberando su blades

supongo que quieres seguri ray...-dijo mariah

llegare a las finales-dijo ray atacando con drigger

vamos galux....-dijo mariah

no va a servir de nada....adelante drigger...-dijo ray, drigger ataco fuertemente a galux, sacandolo del plato

y el ganador es ray-dijo dj, ambos salieron del estadio...- y ahora veremos algo interesante...en la division C, kenny se enfrentara a la enmascarada quien gano su primera batalla de manera magnifica....-dijo dj

kenny...-dijo esmeralda en el plato

mmmm....dare lo mejor de mi-dijo kenny

exfuerzate-dijo esmeralda

muy bien...let it ruit...-dijo el dj, ambos liberaran sus blades

vamos kenny demuestrame de lo que eres capas-dijo esmeralda mientras su blade se movia muy rapido detras de hopper

lo hare...-dijo kenny con exprecion preocupada al ver como el beyblade de ella atacaba ferosmente a hopper- es un beyblade muy poderoso...gracias dios ninguno de los chicos tienen que enfrentarla-penso kenny

esmeralda le esta dando una paliza a kenny-dijo tyson

el beyblade de esmeralda es muy bueno-dijo mariam

eso no es extraño-dijo max

si es cierto-dijo jade

bueno es hora de terminar....vamos angelus....muestrate.....-dijo esmeralda, el beyblade brillo y salio angelus de el- vamos....giro de fuego...-dijo esmeralda....el beyblade tomo impulso en el palto para elevarse y cuando venia bajando de vio el fuego ser desperendido desde el eje giratorio del beyblade...

no es posible-dijo kai

si es posible-dij ojade

pero-dijo ray

solo miren-dijo jade

bueno...creo que esto deja la victoria para la enmascarada-dijo el dj al ver a hopper en el suelo, mientras desprendia vapor de el...

esa fue una buena pelea kenny-dijo esmerada antes de salir de ahi...hiro que habia visto todo estaba sorprendido...ya habia visto eso antes...pero quie naparte de ella sabia tenia esas tecnicas

y ahora en la division D....max y mariam batallaran.....para seguir en el campeonato-dijo dj- let it ruit....-max y mariam lanzaron sus blades

esto sera rapido mariam...-dijo max

eso crees-dijo mariam

vamos dracil...-dijo max, el beyblade max ataco directamente usando el impulso del plato y sacando al otro beyblade de batalla

que-dijo mariam

el ganador es max-dijo dj

buena batalla max-dijo mariam

claro...vamonos...-dijo max, los dos salieron de alli

y ahora la ultima batalla del dia...en la division E, tyson se enfrentara aun intengrante que hace mucho no veiamos aqui....es tala...-dijo dj

esto sera interesante-dijo tyson

tyson-dijo tala

let it ruit-dijo dj, ambos empezaron la batalla

ja...eso es todo-dijo tyson al ver el aaque de tala

no te impasientes-dij otala

la lucha fue prolongada...

ya estoy arto de ser suave contigo....vamos dragoon.....tormenta....galactica...-dijo tyson, dragoon vencio facilmente al beyblade contrario....

el ganador es tyson-dijo dj

si-dijo tyson para despues salir

mañana nos volveremos encontrar con la siguiente ronda...-dijo dj

--------------------------------------

eso fue bueno...-dijo esmeralda entrando en la habitacion

no crees que fuiste muy ruda con el-dijo tao sentado en el sillon

no tao...pero por cierto que hiciste anoche-dijo esmeralda mientras se sacaba la capa y tomaba un vaso de agua...

yo...nada...-dijo el anciano maestro

eres malo mintiendo sabes-dijo esmeralda sonriendo

jijji....solo visite a alguien-dijo tao

a alguien...estuviste haciendo travesuras-dijo esmeralda sonriendo

solo un poco-dijo tao

bueno...yo voy a ir a una tienda que vi cerca de aqui...-dijo esmeralda

ve encapuchada...uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar-dijo tao con malicia

claro....-dijo esmeralda

-----------------------------------

hiro que bueno que llegas-dijo saly al verlo entrar

que ocurre-dijo hiro

a llegado mercaderia y no puedo con las cajas...-dijo saly

claro , deja yo lo hago-dijo hiro llendo al cuarto de descarga de atras

bien-dijo saly sonriendo

cuando llego y vio el cuarto repleto y bien ordenado, bufoy se puso a transportar las cajas...

saly vio que el tardaba bastante...

esta todo bien hiro-dijo saly llendo al cuarto por el pasillo

si...solo son muchas-dijo hiro

por cierto despues tambien hay que arreglar unos blades que trajeron hace rato, unos chicos algo raros y estraños parecian enfermos por lo palidos y ojerosos-dijo saly

que dices...quizas eran los demolition boys-dijo hiro mientras salia co nuna caja

lo dudo-dijo saly, el sonido de la puerta les llamo la atencion a ambos, hiro dejo la caja en elpiso y fue al mostrador, vio a una persona encapuchada mirar los escaparates...

disculpa-dijo hiro, ella abrio los ojos en sorpresa y volteo el rostro mirandolo impresionada, hiro se entraño al ver como lo miraba...

estoy buscando aliaciones de platino-dijo esmeralda acercandose, el la miro un momento dejandose llevar por esa vos...esos ojos....azules...los conocia...guiado por su curiosidad...tomo la tela que cubria su boca, y tiro de ella rebelando las rayas en sus mejillas, sus nariz fna y sus labios finos y pequeños...

ese rostro-dijo el impresionado- esmeralda....-dijo el para luego rodear el mostrador y quedar frente a ella, ella se saco la capucha revelando su cabello...el la miro extrañado para despues sonreir...-eres tu...si eres tu-dijo el tocando sus cabellos

si soy yo...-dijo con expresion seca

por que nos mentistes-dijo hiro recordando de pronto todo lo que habia pasado lo que habia sufrido

estaba recuperandome....-dijo esmeralda volteando

recuperandote...ironico yo creia que estabas muerta...-replico con enojo

acaso tengo la culpa de eso-dijo ella volteando y mirandolo retadoramente

por que no nos dijiste que eras tu...de tu enfermedad...-dijo hiro tomandola por lso brazos , ella lo miro fijamente sin mostrar un apice de dolor

me estas reprechondo cuando ni siquiera te pones a pensar en lo que pase yo...en cuanto sufri yo...alguna vez pensaste como me senti cuando tuve que irme, cuando tuve que mentirles...cuando tuve que escuchar tus hirientes palabras...alguna ves lo pensaste...te apuesto a que no...por que eres un humano...y solo piensas en ti...en tu propia culpa...y yo que...-dijo esmeralda totalmente sacada

esmeralda-dijo hiro al ver que tenia razon, el nunca lo habi pensado asi

crees que soy un hogro por que tuve hacer todas esas cosas verdad...crees que a mi no me dolio...crees que no me dolia cuando te referias a nosotros como herramientas para ganar un estupido juego...-dijo esmeralda ya mostrando sus colmillos

esmeralda...-dijo hiro sorprendido

no...no es terminado....tu te crees que eres el que mas sufre cuando no es asi...tuve que soportar muchas cosas, todas sin quejarme y cual es siguo viva...si...por que no queria morir ahi...de esa forma miserable...yo no queria esto....peroesto es lo que me toco...y debo solucionar mis problemas...por mi propia cuenta....y nadie va a detenerme...-dijo esmeralda

tus propios problemas-dijo hiro

eh venido aqui con un solo proposito-dijo esmeralda

un proposito-dijo hiro

derrotare a voltaire en su propio juego...y poreso estoy aqui, en esta tienda...asique ahora sueltame...y dame lo que te pedi...tu y yo no tenemos nada mas que hablar-dijo esmeralda, hiro la solto lentamente y volvio a su lugar...saly miraba desde el fondo del pasillo consternada...

toma...-dijo hiro entregandole el pedido

adios-dijo esmeralda para despues salir de alli, y ponerse la capucha y la carte de adelante...

esmeralda...-dijo hiro, saly entro al cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos...

------------------------------

perdoname hiro...pero debia descargarme...yo se que hice mal pero debo mantenerte lejos de mi-dijo esmeralda mientras caminaba por la calle- no quiero que se vuelva a repetir....

flash back

jade entro a la habitacion del hospital, encontrandose con esmeralda sentada junto a la cama de hopital , donde hiro parecia recuperarse...

esmeralda...-dijo jade, ella volteo, tenia los ojos llorosos

jade...-dijo esmeralda con tristeza

que ah pasado...-dijo jade

eso era para mi....y el...se interpuso-dijo esmeralda viendo ahiro que tenia los hombros y los brazos vendados

aun no despierta...-dijo jade

no...-dijo esmeralda

pero que paso...por que atacaron esta ves..-dijo jade

por lo mismo...por angelus-dijo esmeralda

pero quien es angelus no entiendo...-dijo jade

yo no queria esto...no queria involucrarme con nadie...-dijo esmeralda parandose y llendo al a ventana

de que hablas-dijo jade

yo soy angelus-dijo eseralda

que!!!-dijo jade impresionada

eso...yo soy angelus...-dijo esmeralda- y el me salvo la vida....cosa que debio haber pasado...-dijo esmeralda

que dices-dijo jade

no volvera a ocurrir...yo me ocupare de eso...-dijo esmeralda viendo a hiro

que vas a hacer-dijo jade temerosa

ya veras-dijo esmeralda

fin flash back

---------------------------------

esmeralda entro a la habitacion ahi estaban, kai y jade

esmeralda donde estabas-dijo jade al verla entrar, ella al entrar, se saco la capa revolenado la por el aire sin importarle se caia al suelo o no y se sento de mala gana en el sillon mas cercano

que paso-dijo kai frunciendo el ceño

acabo de discutir con hiro-dijo esmeralda con los ojoscerrados....

que!!!-dijeron los los

continuara......


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

eso...que me cruce con el por casualidad y discuti con el...-dijo esmeralda cruzandose de brazos en el sofa mientras miraba para otro lado

estas de mal humor...-dijo jade

que te parece-dijo esmeralda con ironia

que paso por que discutieron-dijo jade

me reconocio...y empezo a reprocharme-dijo esmeralda con pocas ganas

pero...que paso-dijo kai exasperado

nada paso...discutimos y sali de alli...-dijo esmeralda

como te sientes-dijo jade sentandose a su lado

necesito descargarme con algo-dijo parandose

que haras...-dijo kai

no se ya vere-dijo mientras se dirigia a la ventana...

esmeralda...-ambos corrieron a la ventana, pero no pudieron evitar que saltara por ella para despeus ver a un lobo correr por las calles...

esa es...-dijo kai

si es su verdadera forma...es angelus-dijo jade

---------------------------------

cerro la puerta de un golpazo...

maldicion....-susurro por lo bajo despues de cerrar la puerta casi descolocandola- nunca imagine un reencuentro asi....-dijo entrando a su habitacion, tenia tanta frustracion...no podia creer que aquella que habiavisto hoy, esa de vos seca y ojos agrios...era la misma esmeralda que el habia encontrado...aquella el habia aprendido a interpretar y de la que se habia enamorado como un estupido....

flash back

como te encuentras hoy....-pregunto entrando en la habitacion, ella no le habia hablado ni una sola ves..sabia uele tenia miedo..lo sentia... y al igual que las otras veces que se lo habia peguntado ella solo lo miraba agradecida sin decir ni una sola palabra...- hoy tampoco piensas hablar...no me diras nada esmeralda-dij oel acercandose, al ir acercandose ella tomo las sabanas y recostandose en la pared, se tapo con ellas...-tranquiila no voy a hacerte daño...confia en mi-dijo el acercandose, intento tocarla pero entonces ella lanzo un gruñido ofensivo....-esta bien entiendo...no quieres....-dijo el parandose....ella lo miro no pareia un mal humano pero no podia con fiarse despues de todo los humanos habian....

es...pe...ra...-dijo ella divilmente, el volvio al oirla

hablaste-dij oel sonriendo, ella asintio- dime qu epasa...-dijo el

tengo...hambre...-dijo ella, el sonrio, se acerco, la miro, ella asintio, y la tomo del brazo, ayundandola a pararse y la condujo a la cocina, donde habia hecho el desayuno de ese dia...

gracias-dijo ella debilmente, el sonrio, ella se estaba abriendo con el

fin falsh back

pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo para despues centarse en la ventana, entonces vio algo blanco crusar la calle toda velocidad...-que ceria...-dijo intrigado

-------------------------------

todo marcha perfectamente....ahora que ella no eta mas entre los vivos.....nada ni nadie me impedira esta ves conseguirlas...lastima que haya perdido sus poderes....pero ni modo-dijo el hombre de alta edad mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, los truenos empezaron a escucharse en el amplio cielo....

sr voltaire....hay alguien que ah venido a verlo-dijo un empleado

bien...-dijo el hombre sentandose en la silla de su escritorio

minutos despues entro por la puerta un joven de cabellos rojos...

tala...-dijo el hombre mayor

por esta un equipo de laavadia viobolt enel campeonato mundial-dijo tala

por que mas....-dijo voltaire como quien quiere la cosa

no imtentaras hacerl ode vuelta-dijo tala

y que si lo hago haras algo-dijo voltaire

no fue suficiente con ser aplastado una ves...-dijo tala

yo nunca fui aplastado ustedes fueron los aplastados...no servian para lo que les pedi...pero mi nuevo equipo es diferente-dijo voltaire muy tranquilamente

crees que ellos podran-dijo tala frunciendo el ceño

claro...-dijo voltaire

por favor...se trata de las bestias bits sagradas...no podras con tra ellas-dijo tala ya rayando enel enfado

por queestas aqui tala-dijo voltaire

es una locura...solo los estas usando como hiciste con todos nosotros-dijo tala

y que te importa eso...-dijo voltaire

tengo orgullo-dijo tala

no me retractare tala....mi equipo no retrocedera...ganaremos el campeonato...sin importar a quien tengamos que aplastar-dijo voltaire

veo que si-dij tala

y ahora que ella no esta...todos estan debiles es la mejor oportunidad que tengo-dijo voltaire

de verdad crees que ella moriria tan facilmente...-dijo tala

que cosas dices tala-dijo voltaire levantandose de golpe de su asiento

cuantas veces intestaste matarla sin tener exito...-dijo tala burlonamente antes de salir

maldito tala...ella no puede estar viva...ese dardo tenia una enfermedad mortal...y termino injectandose en su brazo...ella cayo enferma y murio..si eso paso...-dijo voltaire sudando frio por la mencion de su nieta mayor...acaya gran amenaza que ella reprentaba se habia ido...no tenia nada de que preocuparse....o no??

-----------------------------------

vamos...mas fuerte....mas rapido....vamos olgazanes....-exclamo una vos fria y osca...

si...-respondian como automatas respondiendo a las ordenes de su entrenador

pronto...pronto...-pensaban todos por igual...

-----------------------------------

que!!!.....-dijo tyson exaltado levantandose del haciento que compartia con hilary

eso...ellos ya se encontraron-dijo jade

y que paso-dijo ray

nada bueno...ellos discutieron-dijo jade

era de esperarse...-dijo hilary

por que lo dices-dijo jade

despues de todo ellos tienen muchas cosas que discutir...esmeralda tiene muchas explicaciones que dar-dijo hilary

pero-dijo jade

es cierto despues de todo nos engaño a todos....no me sorprenderia que a ti tambien-dijo mariah

callate!!!....tu no sabes nada....-dijo jade antes de salir de alli de un portazo

que dije-dijo mariah confundida

sabes que es muy amiga de esmeralda...ella la defendera a muerte-dijo mariam

tienes razon-dijo mariah, pero todos notaron como kai no habia habierto la boca para nada...

----------------------------

angelus corria a toda velocidad por las calles oscuras, su pelaje se movia segun su movimiento, se sentia muy frustrada, debia hacer las cosas bien, eso lo sabia...pero no podia negarlo, el miedo erau n factor que la poniaen desventaja...claro no penso que lo veria tan pronto, supuso que el destino nunca seria precisamente un amigo suyo, siempre habia sufrido horrores pero esto ya rayaba en lo insoportable, aparte si mal no recuerdo habia una chica en el pasillo, acaso ellos...ah...por que pensaba en esas cosas...de ser asi seria mejor para ella...las cosas serian mas faciles...seria capas de arrojarlo a los brazos deesa chica o no lo seria..seria capas de hacerlo, fue capas de dejarlo de mentirle de soportar todo eso por el pero ahora estaba destrozando su alma al pensar en eso, su mente decia que era lo correcto y su corazon que pensaba...no podia dejarlo hablar....este estaba demasiado maltratado y no parecia poder resistir otro dolor...

llego a un descampad o bastante grande, a lo lejos pudo oir los sonidos de los beyblades en un galpon, desciso su transformacion camino hacia la parte contraria al descampado entrando en una sona de maltrechas calles....

pero que tenemos aqui...-dijo una os saliendo de las sombras

que hace aqui alguien tan hermosa como tu-dijo otra vos apareciendo desde atras suyo

tan sola-dijo otro apareciendo desde un costado

nos dejas acompañarte-dijo otro apareciendo del otro costado, listo estaba rodeada, era 4 chicos altos, anchos de espalda, vestdos de negro o colores oscuros, com ojos grandesy pupilas casi inexistentes...

quienes son-dijo ella casi sin inmutacion

detenganse...-oyeron una vos detras de los que estaban frente a ella, esto dos voltearon

lion...-dijeron los dos dejando ver a un joven de cabellos negros como la noche, vestiduras negras, ojos verdes, tan claros como el agua de los lagos pero muy pequeños y escalofriantes, tenia un rostro indiferente y carente de emociones y sentimientos....

quienes son-volvio a repetir

somos....Dark destiny...el nuevo equipo de voltaire....-dijo lion saliendo a la luz de los faroles, para mirar a esmeralda

votaire-dijo esmeralda frunciendo el ceño

esmeralda...cierto...-dijo lion levantando una ceja

si-dijo ella mirandolo

creo que no hara daño que estes un rato con nosotros...-dijo lion con una mueca de malicia

con ustedes...-dijo esmeralda frunciendo el ceño- que hago si muestro mis poderes sabran que soy una bestia bit....-penso retroseidendo a una pared...

una repentina luz alumbro la calle....un auto de renombre, negro estaciono, una ventanilla fue lentamente bajada...

que hacen aqui...-se hoyo la vos de voltaire

voltaire-dijo lion volteando

vuelvan al establecimiento-dijo voltaire con vos firme, ellos no tuvieron mas que volver al establecimientos

nos veremos despues-dijo lion, esmeralda miro todo con atencion, voltaire seguia igual que siempre....

-------------------------

llego a su habitacion pasadas las 12....

angelus...donde estuviste-dijo tao

por ahi-contesto ella para despues entrar en su habitacion

continuara


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

como se atrevieron a salir del perimetro....-dijo valtaire, lion no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos- no piensas contestar lion-dijo levantandose de sus asiento...

no tengo nada que responder-dijo lion arrastrando las palabras

osea que no me diras que hacian alli-dijo voltaire

no es asunto suyo-dijo lion volteando y saliendo de alli, voltaire rechino su mandibula fuertemente

--------------------------------

lion...-dijo una vos cuando entro en la oscura habiatacion del edificio, la habitacion era ampli, habia 5 camas, las cortinas estaban corridas, logrando entrar atrabes de ellla lo unos pequeños rayos de luz, probiniente de los faroles de la calle

quien era ella....por que la reconociste....-dijo uno de los integrantes del equipo, que estaba recostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados ebajo de su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas....

era terriblemente parecia a la mayor amenaza de voltaire....su nieta esmeralda-dijo lion con una sonriasa sordica

que tienes planeado....-dijo otra vos desde la pared contraria

pues...que tal si esa que vimos hace rato no sea otra que una bestia bits real...-dijo lion

una bestia bit real-dijo otra vos

asi es....-dijo lion

si es ella, entonces podriamos utilizarla pra crean nuevas bestias bits reales cierto-se esucho una vos suave y susurrante, igual que un suspiro...

asi es...leonard...lionel....lizerd....lewis...-dijo lion

leonard...era un joven ruzo de cabellos rojo como la sangre, ojos verdes, brillantes y chicos, decaracter frio y seco....

lionel, su nacionalidad es ruza, de cabellos rubios ceniza, ojos celestes blancuscos, brillantes, vidriosos y pequeños, de caracter osco y muy inteligente...

lizerd...de nacionalidad ruza, de cabellos verdes oscuro y ojos negros como la noche, de personalidad muy machista y obstinado...

lewis...de cabellos blanquecinos, ojos azules, muy socuros, carentes de emociones, su personalidad era la mas fria y egocentrica de los cinco

lion, lider de origen ruzo, es el mayor del grupo y el que tiene mas experiencia en torneos....

que haremos entonces-dijo leonard

por ahora pondremos atencion para ver quien queda como equipo para el campeonato-dijo lion

y luego-dijo lizerd

ya veremos...ya veremos-dijo suavemente mientras en su rostro se formaba un asonriza sordica

-----------------------------------

eso estuvo cerca....-dijo esmeralda recostandose en su cama....cerro sus ojos.....los recuerdos acudian a su mente como flashes, que no la dejaban en paz, las imagenes mescladas entre si, lograban marearla profundamente, abrio sus ojos lentamente....su vista dio al techo...-que me pasa....primero esa discucion y ahora esto...casi me descucbre...aparte esos son de su equipo...me abran reconocido realmente...demonios esto se esta poniendo feo...debo tener cuidado o todos mis planes se ira por el drenado...-dijo esmeralda

----------------------------------

dias despues...

solo faltaba una ultima batalla para saber quien seria el ultimo integrante del equipo...

kai, ray, max y tyson ya habia calificado....solo faltaba un integrante....

muy bien...esta batalla es deciciba....en la ultima batalla del dia....competiran dos beyluchadoras que demostraron ser muy fuertes hasta el momento...-dijo dj, dos chicas entraron hacia el plato, una de ellas, bajo esa capa oscura era esmeralda, la otra era de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y sonrisa timida....las dos se pusieron frente al plato

estan listas...-dijo dj

claro-respondieorn ambas sin dejar d emirarse

muy bien...-dijo dj preparandose para comenzar....

pero primero...creo que ya esta bien de andarme escondiendo...despues de todo devere dar la cara al final....-dijo esmeralda, tirando de u capa...rebelando su figura ante todos....los murmullos no se hicieron espera r al verla alli de pie...todos la recordaban, erala chica que dio aquella batalla en tokyo...la recordaban muy bien

no puedo creerlo....la enmascarada no resulto ser otra mas que la nieta mayor del presidente de la compañia viobolt....esmeralda...hiwatari...-dijo dj

gusto en verte...dj jazman-dijo esmeralda

señoras y señores tenemos a la anterior campona mundial de beyblade antes de tyson...ella fue campeona mundial durante 7 años seguidos...todo un record...pero siendo hermana de kai hiwatari no es de sorprenderse verdad...-dijo dj con una emocion nueva, la contricante sonrio timidamente

se buena conmigo esmeralda-dijo la contrincante

lo veremos-dijo esmeralda mirandola

muy bien....let it ruit.....-dijo dj, ambas lanzaron su blades

como lo pense...es ella...-dijo hiro impresionado al verla batallar- tan buena como siempre...-dijo antes de salir de alli, sin notar como los cuatro chicos lo habian visto

angelus....-dijo esmerlada llamando a la bestia bit de su blade, un hermoso loboplateado surgio del beyblade

muy bien-dijo la contricante atacando sin descanso con su beyblade

ella esta incrementando en ataque....esta extrayendo la fuerza de mi blade si sigo asi quedare fuera...-penso esmeralda frunciendo el ceño para despues gruñir levemente

no puedo creerlo...esmeralda esta en aprietos-dijo jade

despues d etodo quizas ya no es tan buena como antes no-dijo hilary

no se-dijo hilary

que haces hermana-penso kai al ver las maniobras de esmeralda

terminemos con esto-dijo esmeralda cerrando los ojso y canalizando su energiapara transmitirla a su blade- angelus....gran impacto!!!-dijo esmeralda habriendo los ojos mostrando sus ojos rasgados ensanchados...

que...-dijo la contrincante viendo como el blade de esmeralda tenia repentinamente mas fuerza que antes y se dirigia hacia su blade en lo que parecia una mescla entre los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza....el beyblade salio del plato, habiendo quedado reducido a polvo....

lamento lo de tu blade...sabia que se haria añicos si usaba ese ataque...pero no tuve opcion-dijo esmeralda disculpandose cn ella

no hay problema comprare otro...-dijo levantandose

tu eres de esas personas que piensan que el beyblade es solo un juego y un beyblade es una herramienta-dijo esmeralda cuando esta salia, todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de esmeralda...

y la ganadora y ultimo miembro del equipo que ira al campeonato es esmeralda hiwatari-dijo dj

contestame-dijo esmeralda

hasta hace unos instantes si-dijo ella para despues salir...

ja...les dije que ella no perderia-dijo jade llendo hacia esmeralda

esmeralda se acerco hacia los chicos y el señor dikenson

señor dikenson...timpo sin verlo-dijo esmeralda estrechando la mano con el hombre de alta edad

es un placer volver a verte esmeralda...esa batalla fue muy interesante..sin duda tienes mas de un truco bajo la manga-dijo el sr dikenson...

usted me conoce...-dijo esmeralda dando a entender que tenia razon

y tu blade esmeralda como esta-dijo kenny acercandose

muy bien kenny...recuerda lo que hablaos-dijo esmeralda sonriendole

ya basta....-dijo mariah

eh-dijeron todos mirandola

no se como la tratan como si nada...ella nos hizo muchas cosas malas y la tratan como si nada...-dijo mariah mirandolos fieramente, sobre todo a ray

quieres saber por que hice eso..o quiees que me arrodille a pedir perdon frente a todas esta personas-dij oesmeralda encarandola muy friamente

no...yo no...-dijo mariah sintiendose intimidada

que pasa..ahora no puedes contestar....-dijo esmeralda para despues voltear...-quien piensa igual que ella...-dijo esmeralda, nadie contesto...-debo tomarlo como que todos piensan igual que ella...-dijo esmeralda frunciendo el ceño

no....yo se como fueron las cosas esmeralda...sabe sque te paoyo-dijo jade

gracias...-dijo esmeralda

nunca podremos saber realmente que paso...-dijo max

pero no necesitamos saberlo...somos tus amigos...-dijo ray

nosotros no necesitamos explicaciones...ninguno de los que estamos aqui somos santoso nunca hemos escondido nada a nadie-dijo tyson, esmeralda los miro

realmente me es importante lo que piensan...ustedes confian en mi...gracias....pero tu mariah...por queestas tan resentida...acaso no puedes olvidar el pasado-dijo esmeralda

el pasado...no puedo....todos sufrieron mucho por tu culpa-dijo mariah

es cierto-dijo hilary

tu piensas igual-dijo esmeralda a mariam queno habia dicho nada

no...yo...tambien les cause problemas alguna ves a ellos asique no soy nadie para...-dijo mariam

solo di la verdad...pensas lo mismo-dijo esmeralda mirandola

no-dijo mariam

gracias-dijo esmeralda, pero se sorprendio al ver como mariam le tendia la mano...

nunca nos llevamos muy bien...pero creo que es hora de arreglar nuestras diferencias-dijo mariam

estoy de acuerdo-dijo esmeralda sonriendo mientras extrechaban las manos

que bien-dijo jade

y bien-dijo esmeralda mirando a mariah y hilary

nostras creemos que fue tu culpa-dijo mariah

y tienen razon...yo hice esas cosas...pero hay algo que no entiendo...por que tanto problema....o acaso estan recentidas por algo-dijo esmeralda

yo no...solo que me molesta como los trataste...ocultandole cosas y engañandolos-dijo hilary

entonces pido disculpa...no quiero tener problemas con nadie hilary-dijo esmeralda

y que me dices de hiro-dijo mariah con una sonrisa de burla

eso no asunto tuyo....-dijo esmeralda friamente

no me hables asi-dijo mariah

creo que no nos llevaremos muy bien ahora tampoco-dijo esmeralda

estoy de acuerdo-dijo mariah para despues ambas voltear el rostro enojadas

o vamos....chicas no hagan eso-dijo max consiliador

no te metas...-dijeron ambas a la ves, dejando al pobre de max abochornado

------------------------------------

hiro....hiro....-entro saly alcuarto donde el arreglaba los blades, este levanto la vista de lo que hacia y lo miro

que pasa...-dijo hiro con una mueca de fastidio, desde que la habia visto, tenia un humor de perros

salio en las noticias...esmeralda hiwatari participara en el torneo con tyson-dijo saly con una emocion descomunal

y-dijo hiro como si nada, eso ya lo sabia...era obvio que ese era el objetivo de ella y ella siempre conseguia lo que se proponia...

y??.....la ve isto en la television...es la chica del otro dia...cierto....aparte...hermana de kai....que pasa aqui hiro-dijo saly preocupada...claro ellos siempre se llevaron bien, pero ella ya empezaba a verlo con otros ojos y el lo sabia....

no te metas saly....es un embrollo muy complicado para alguien tan dulce y amable como tu-dijo hiro para despues volver al trabajo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, saly sonrio sonrojada para depsues irse...

no quiero que te metas en esto saly-dijo hiro debilmente, claro ella se habia convertido en su campañia estos ultimos dias...lo hacia sentir mejor...pero aun asi...no podia evitar asosiarla con esmeralda, eran tan parecidas...y a veces sabia que la lastimaba por esa comparacion....

--------------------------

saly fue al mostrador de la tienda....

quizas si tenga una oportunidad con el...aunque ella este aqui...entre nosotros...no fisicamente sino en su mente y corazon...hare mi mejor esfuerzo.....-dijo saly levantando un puño con decicion en su rostro....

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 8

esmerlada....-dijo jade acercandose a ella, que estaba sentada en la terraza del edificio...esmeralda la miro

ven sientate-dijo ella palpando un lugar a su lado

que sigue ahora...-dijo jade

el campeonato jade...-dijo esmeralda

no me referia a eso...por que no pueden hacer las pases...-dijo jade

al parecer aun no olvida lo de ray...y no la culpo despues de todo tiene razon...lo que hice fue hottible y nadie mas que yo lo sabe muy bien pero no puedo arrepentirme de ello, ya que fue mi manera de enfrentar a volataire...solo que no parece entender...y no me molesta en lo mas minimo pero ya entendera...-dijo esmeralda

por que siempre eres asi...yo se muy bien que te costo hacer todo eso....-dijo jade

ja...y todo lo que tendre que hacer todavia...-dijo esmeralda

que quieres decir-dijo jade

espero esto termine pronto....por que sino no se cuanto tiempo voy a resistir-dijo esmeralda cuando ambas sintieron un fuerte resplandor detrs de ellas...

dranzer...-dijo esmeralda

princesa...-dijo dranzer que estaba agachado, hciend o una reverencia frente a ellas, jade lo miro....aun le costaba creer que el fuera el alterego de kai...no se parecian mucho que digamos- pasa algo señorita jade-dijo dranzer

oh no dranzer....los dejare hablar-dijo jade levantandose del lugar

en un momento te alcanzo-dijo esmeralda

ranquila avisare a los chicos que estas ocupada...ya sabes para ir ala celebracion-dijo jade

si gracias-dijo sonriendo, jade salio de ahi despues de volver a ver a dranzer...

princesa....que le ocurre....desde hce horas eh podido ver como esta dudando sobre su cometido-dijo ranzer parandose, ella se paro quedando frente a el...

no es eso dranzer...-dijo esmeralda negando con la cabeza

entones...digame quizas pueda ayudarla...-dijo dranzer

no puedes...soy yo quien debe encontrar las respuestas....-dijo esmeralda

aun lo amas...es eso-dijo dranzer leyendo en sus ojos la angustia de su princesa

hay otra cosa mas-dijo esmeralda

voltaire-dijo dranzer

si...ambos estan en mi cabeza constantemente y a veces no se que hacer...pero no puedo retractarme....quizas fui muy dura con esa niña...-dijo esmeralda recordando el combate de hace rato

solo un poco-dijo dranzer

creo que la arrogancia se esta aduñando de mi escencia...-dijo esmeralda

eso es natural...es tu orgullo de bestia bit-dijo dranzer

quizas...pero... debo seguir adelante...-dijo esmeralda

y una vez que todo termine...que pasara contigo-dijo dranzer realmente preocupado...sabia lo ue debia hacer y cual era su proposito pero y despues

regresare al castillo de las almas-dijo esmeralda

que!!!-exclamo dranzer abriendo los ojos exuberadamente

eso...regresare a casa dranzer-dijo esmeralda mirando hacia la ciudad ,dandole la espalda, dranzer se acerco y toco sus hombros

pero princesa...eso esta...en...-dijo dranzer

no importa irede todos modos-dijo esmeralda

entiendo-dijo el dando un paso hacia atras mientras la acompañaba en silencio

-------------------------

la celebracion en el hotel era por demas aburrida, segun el pusto de vista de kai...

jade entro por la puerta despues de una hora de ausencia, buscando a kai con la mirada...

kai...que haces ahi deberias estar divirtiendote con tus amigos-dijo jade sonriendo

yo no hare de niñera jade-dijo kai cerrando los ojos, claramente estaba enojado

que paso kai-dijo jade

saben dodne estan-dijo kai

estan? de que hablas-dijo kai

me refiero a dranzer y a esmeralda-dij okai

estan en la terraza de los departamentos donde ella vive...se ve que tenia n que hablar de algo importante-dij ojade

la viste-dijo kai

ella esta extraña...solo espero que no haga una locura-dijo jade preocupada

ella sabe lo que hace jade-dijo kai

tienes razon...ahora vamos con los chicos-dijo jade casi arrastrando a su novio

en el centro de la habitacion estaban todos parados alrededor de una mesa amplia en espacio y en comidas por igual

mmm....esto esta buenisimo-dijo tyson con la boca llena

tyson!!-bramo hilary ya harta de tener que andar detras de el

jajaja-rieron todos ante las escena, era dificil creer que apesar de todo aun eran amigos, era mas que notoria que se gustaban...pero tyson era muy despistado en lo que a el concierne y hilary no estaba lista para declarar sus sentimientos

max y mariam reian y recordaban viejos tiempos aunque claro la chica peliazul aun no se jactaba de la nueva relacion entre ambos, hacia mucho tiemp ohabian dejado de ser enemigos, incluso ya no eran amigos...eran algo mas importante....mas intimo...aunque ninguno se daba cuanta...

ray y mariah habian tenido una larga conversacion, la misma conversacion con la misma tematica de casi todos los dias....

esmeralda

si realmente estaba cansada....todos la trataban como fuera la salvacion del mundo...que mas le daba que fuera una bestia bit real...eso no le daba derecho a hacer todo lo que hizo....lo habia hecho por que...por que era....asi....por era su manera de actuar....pues balla manera de actuar...y ese dia que volvieron a verla sin un cuestionamiento sin una pregunta...estare realmente muy molesta...aun no entendia que habia visto ray en ella, no entendia que veia hiro en ella...no entendia por que jade la defendia a capa y espada....no lo entendia....por que seria tan importate que tiene para ofrecer....

ray aun pensaba en esa platica que tuvo con ella en el hospital antes de que todos creyeran que estaba muerta...realmente habia salido consternado de alli...aun no entendia como la desaparicion de una sola persona habia causado tanta tristeza y problemas entre ellos, especialmente entre kai y hiro, que ni se miraban a la cara...

no sabia a ciencia cierta que habia ocurrido entre ellos, como para que kai lo tache de asesino...pero todo seria cuestion de hablarlo con ella...de descentrañar el misterio que la rodea...

ahi estaba junto a el , conociendo mejor a sus amigos...se sorprendio mucho cuando el la invito a la celebracio nque a su vez lo habian invitado a el...pero sesentia feliz de que el quisiera compartirlo con ella...eso significaba un bueno comienzo o no? ella ya lo habia decidido...lucharia porel...por que sabia que podria lugrar aunque sea un minimo cariño de el...con eso se conformaba...

y el...el no hacia mas que mirar la puerta de entrada...claro que queria verla, de lejos....ella habiadejado mas que claro que no lo queria cerca de ella...que el ya no era nada para ella...acaso tambien lo habiaengañado en eso...no no puede ser...nadie es tan cruel...o si...le costaba creer aunque aquella que habia encontrado, temerosa de los demas...alla hecho todas esas cosas...pero a su vez nisiquiera podia creer en sus propias palabras...ella lo habia dicho...lo ahbai afirmado frente a el, ella dijo " yo hice todo eso, ellos tienen razon" aun nolo creia, el en el fondo aun seguia teniendo esa imagene de niña desprotegida y asustadisa que vio el primer dia que la tuvo en sus brazos...

por que la habia invitado...para hacer una contraparte con ella...no...por supuesto que no...para nada...realmente queria compartir con ella todo eso..la estimaba e incluso le pparecia la joven mas dulce que podria haber conocido despues de ella, pero ese era el problema...despues de ella....eso lo hacia sentir culpable...sin duda aun seguia siendo el amor de su vida...pero tenia que dejarla atras y continuar co nsu vida...de que le servia siguir idolatrandola si ella no queriasaber nada de el...solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo...por eso la invito...queria probar algo nuevo...y quizas ella pudiera ayudarle...

llego al hotl despues de mirar el cielo largo rato...

al entrar sintio la mirada d etodos, sobre ella, aunque claro no todos la miraban de la misma forma

podia sentir y ver las miradas de odio, de admiracion , de bienvenida, de desagrado, de curiosidad....un momento de curiosidad???

si esa chica...no la conocia...

esmeralda....-saludo el anciano abrazandola fuertemente, muy enocionado

hola abuelo...como see ncuentra...-dijo esmeralda sonriendo mientras el anciano no parba de lagrimear...

como es...-dijo el anciano

es algo muy dificil de explicar...pero en algun momento se lo explicare lo prometo-dij oesmeralda

vamos...niña...cumple tus promesas-dijo el anciano

esmeralda-dij oel padre de tyson

no tengo el gusto de conocerlo-dijo esmeralda mientras extrchaba la mano que el hombre le ofresia

en nuestra familia eres muy famosa-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, claro que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo...pero despues de todo no estaba de mas ser cortes con la chica o no...la mujer a su lado mraba a la joven con toal aberracion, como posible quesem ostrara tan traquila y apacible despues de lo que habia hecho sufrir a su hijo...

tu eres esmeralda-dijo la mujer

si-dijo esmeralda mirandola

un gusto-dijo la mujer muy secamente

igualmente-dijo esmeralda

esmeralda...que bueno que te desocupaste-dijo jade

si...pude venir a ultima hora pero aqui estoy...-dijo esmeralda

eso lo vemos-dijo mariah mirandola con unos ojos bien gatunos, esmeralda ni la miro, miraba a otra joven frente a ella, se le parecia mucho pero a su ves era muy distinta...

tu debes ser esmeralda...eh oido mucho de ti hoy-dijo saly saludandola, extendiendole la mano

mu cho gusto saly...y tienes razon...soy esmeralda-dijo esmeralda mientas extrechaban manos, hiro miraba aquello con total atencion, intentando descifran ambas expresiones que eran muy neutrales...como si estubieran en medio de una batalla campal

espero nos llevemos bien-dijo saly sonriendo

tambien lo espero-dijo esmeralda sinque ambas se quitaran los ojos de encima...

eh...esmeralda....me ayudarias con esto-dijo kenny viendo el ambiente muy cargado

eh...decias kenny-dijo esmeralda soltando la mano de saly y mirandolo

si...tengo problemas con esto....me ayudas-dijo kenny

claro...aver...-dijo esmeralda llendo hacia el y viendo a dizzi...

todos suspiraron aliviados...ciertamente ninguno sabia bien como reaccionar frente a ella ahora que habia vuelto...


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10

esta todo listo?-pregunto lion al resto al ver como su ultimo exprerimento terminaba de completarse

si capitan-dijo lewis con una sonrisa triunfal

estas seguro que funcionara...-dijo leonard

claro que funcionara...con quien crees que estas hablando-dijo lewis

no se inpacienten...dejen de discutir y guarden fuerzas para cuando debamos capturarla...que nos llebara trabajo-dijo lion co ntono firme y seguro, no habia cosa que odiara mas que las peleas sin sentido y estupidas

como digas lion-dijo ambos respetando a su lider

muy bien, continuen con los detalles, quiero verla terminada dentro de dos horas sin escepcion...y cuidado con que no este lista cuando regrese-dijo lion antes de voltear y salir de la habitacion

si capitan-dijeron los dos chicos que trabajaban en un poderoso y complejo aparato

----------------------

dranzer...que ocurre...-dijo dragoon materializandose con su forma humana frente al pelirrojo de ojos dorados

ella regresara a casa despues de toda esta locura dragoon-dijo dranzer cerrando los ojos, detestaba dar explicaciones

eso no puede ser...-dijo drigger materializandose junto a dragoon

sim embargo, tratandose de ella puede ser posible...-dijo haciendo aparicion junto a ellos dracil

las cuatro figuras, aparentemente, humanas se miraron unas a otras, esta vez no sabian que hacer por su querida princesa...

la situacion estaba saliendose de las manos...cada vez es mas dificil concerbar su lado humano...esta perdiendolo-dijo dranzer

eso es natural...despues de todo ella pertenece a nuestro mundo-dijo dragoon muy logicamente

pero hay algo que la mantiene aqui-dijo drigger

son esos sentimientos por esos tres humanos...son muy fuertes y sus instintos no pueden vencerlos....-dijo dracil

exacto...su corazon esta dividiendose...se esta estancando en un pozo sin fondo...ella necesita de nosotros-dijo dranzer

pero no podemos abandonar a nuestros amos-dijo dragoon

no digo que hagamos eso...pero que pasara si realmente decide vovler alli-dijo dranzer

vuestro padre la eliminara....tu sabes que...-dijo drigger

es un pecado muy grave para una bestia bit enamorarse de un humano-dijo dracil

y eso se castiga con la muerte-dijo dragoon

la verdad no creo que pueda resistir una ves mas...esta ves si morira y no habra marcha atras-dijo dranzer

no creo que ella haga todo esto para despues terminar de esa forma-dijo drigger

no lo se...ultimamente ya no se ni que pensar...-dijo dranzer

entiendo pero que haremos-dijo dracil

por lo pronto creo que lo mejor...sera....controlar que no le ocurra nada...esta vez debemos protegerla-dijo drigger

estoy de acuerdo-secundaron las tres figuras humanas

---------------------------

la habitacion estaba a oscuras....

aquella celebracion lo habia dejado muy consternado....fue mas que notoria las tensa situacion entre ambas...y eso no sabia como tomarlo...solo habia comprobado algo.....

ella no era la misma persona d ela que se habia enamorado o escondia muy bien su personalidad...aquella personalidad risueña feliz...que solo se mostraba asi con el...como extrañaba esa exprecion de felicidad que expresaba cada ves que la veia abrir los ojos en las mañana, siempre a su lado...esa esmeralda que habia visto hace dias, si era igual a aquella que el atesoraba...pero no era mas que una igualdad fisica...en lo demas....no era mas que una sombra...una lejana sombra de la mujer que tanto habia amado...aquella que le habia enseñando muchas verdades de la vida...siempre de una manera muy distinta a la que cualquier persona estaria acostumbrada

aun recordaba aquel dia que volvio del primer momento que estuvieron separados unas horas....por el colegio al que decicidio entrar...donde todo comenzo....

flash back

la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a una muy deprimida esmeralda...

que ocurre estrellita...-pregunto el al verla entrar de ese modo ella no era de esa forma, no era d elas que se deprimian facilmente

HIRO!!!!!!-dijo ella pasando de la deprension al enojo total en un segundo

que pasa??-dijo el levantandose de la mesa y acercandose

que pasa contigo por que me ignoraste asi....estuve m uy sola mientras tu y tus admiradoras merodeaban por todo el colegio....-dijo ella crusandose de brazos y moviendo el pie exasperadamente

no te enojes estrellita es que no sabes como son de pesadas e histericas...-dijo hiro con una gota de sudor en la frente

pues no parecias muy deprimido ni enojado...es mas me daba la impresion de que estaba s muy a gusto...-dijo ella miradolo recelosa

estas....celosa...-dijo hiro alanizando sus miraditas y sus poses exageradas para el momento

yo...por favor....por que estaria celosa...si era el primer dia y recibi cpor lo menos 20 cartas de amor...-dijo esmeralda a modo de pensamiento lastimero en vos alta

que tu que-era el turno de hiro de estallar

eso...recibi cartas...por que....estas celoso...-dijo esmeralda sonriendo con malicia

no para nada...-nego inmediatamente

que bueno por que yo si estoy celosa...me enferma...que me ignores...-dijo esmeralda, el sonrio conprensibo y se acerco a abrazarla, ella lo acepto gustam incluso movio cariñosamente su mejilla contra su pecho como si se tratase de un gato...con sus ojos cerrados no noto como el la miraba extrañado, era cierto que habia ciertas cosas que no entendia, como algunos gestos faciales...o su capacidad para sentir aromas a metros de distancia y ni hablar de su oido que siempre escuchaba todo lo que memorisaba...incluso le daba la impresion de verlo desde la lejania...

esta bien....no tienes que estar celosa es que se me pegan...y sabes tengo orgullo...aunque debo aceptar que tengo uno muy alto para la ocacion...-dijo hiro sonriendo, ella se separo sobandose la mejilla suavemente, para despues hacer una mueca con la nariz

esta bien...pero no me ignores sino me enfadare-dijo esmeralda asiendose la enojada

no te preocupes-dijo hiro sonriendole, ella imprevestamente sonrio y lo abrazo abruptamente ocacionando que calleran ambos al suelo, el sonrio...mas su sonrisa se borro completamente al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra el duro suelo....acaso era posible que tuviera tal fuerza....

fin flash back

sonrio ante el recuerdo...ya habia ni rastro de esa esmeralda...quisa esa era una niña aun...pero es esa a quien el amaba en profundidad infinita...pero ya estaba desidido....seguiria con su vida...y ahora habia conocido a alguien que estaba seguro cambiaria su vida...ella era amable y muy simpatica...estaba seguro que debia tratar...aunque ante sus ojos paresca una tortura al verla reflejada en sus facciones...

saly...-susurro quedamente al ver que inevitablemente no podia cerrar los ojos sin ver a ambas chicas su perpuestas una sobre la otra...estaba metiendose en un lio...en un ondo lio....

-------------------------------

la briza mecia sus cabellos lentamente....

habia pasado tiempo desde que no contemplara las estrellas esa hermosa luna llena de esa forma, solo lo hacia en la aldea hiwatari...no volvio a hacerlo despues de eso...sonrio tristemente al recordar que realmente era culpable de muchas cosas y todos lo que temrinaba cerca de ella terminaba de la misma forma: muertos

cerro sus ojos....

por eso debo alejarme....dejar que seas feliz...esa chica...que quiere mucho y podras ser feliz a su lado....-eso fue lo que penso al verlo sonreir en compañia de saly en la celebracion, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera verlos juntos o si?

no claro que no...eso no lo evitaba...eso solo lo empeoraba...ahora mas que nunca sentia ganas de llorar y destrosar co nsus propias manos lo primero que se crusara en su camino....ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ni siquiera sabia que hacia en ese bosque....a esa hora...y menos en esas fachas....desde cuando ella lloraba....hacia mucho que no lo hacia....no desde que le tuvo que dejar en aquel hospital donde casi murio por su culpa...ese dia juro que no lo pondria en peligro pero despues se enteraba que estaba destino al peligro por que la reencarnacion de su fiel protector, dragoon, era hermano menor de el, genial, penso cuando los vio desde las gradas abrazarse en ese torneo de clasificacion...ahi supo que no habiacambiado nada...ese abrazo la turvo por un momento...asi era como ellos....no deja de pensar en eso....se reprocho moviendo la cabeza rapidamente para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente...

entonces desperto de sus pensamientos de pronto al sentirse amenazada pro la precencia de 5 humanos rodeandola

estaba muy distraida te diste cuenta tarde....angelus...-dijo lion mirandola desde las sombras que ofrecian los arboles negruscos a esa hora de la noche...

tu....-dijo esmeralda ensanchando los ojos

si de nuevo nos vemos...verdad que es muy grato...-dijo leonard con marcado sarcasmo

que quieren de mi-dijo esmeralda poniendose alerta a los movimientos de los 5 jovenes a su alrededor

eso es simple...a ti...y a tus habilidades especiales...angelus...-dijo lewis tomando la palabra

mis habilidades-dijo esmeralda

a mi me habia dicho que eras lista...pero veo que no-señalo despectivamente lizerg

no me insultes....-dijo esmeralda gruñendo mientras mostraba sus colmillos blanquesinos

ahora...-dijo lion chaqueando sus dedos, entonces los cuatro que la rodeaban le lanzaron 4 cuerdas, tomandola de los brazos y las piernas, los cuatro la sugetaron bien....

esto sera un poco doloroso para un humano pero como tu eres una bestia bit sufriras aun mas-dijo lionel

maldito...-susurro ella mientras miraba con la mirada realmente fija en el lider ocmo este caminaba hacia ella a una distancia prudente le amarraba una cuerda en el cuello, sometiendola casi por completo....

verdaderamente eres una fiera...angelus....-dijo lewis sonriendo al ver que ella no se rendia y forcejeaba lo mas que podia con tal de liberarse de ellos, sabia que nada nuevo podia sucuder de algo como eso, estaba en grandes problemas si ellos la llebaban frente a voltaire...su vida estaba en peligro en ese mismo momento y practicamente la habia domado igual que un gato....

muy bien....asi....dejate domar pequeña....-dijo lion mirandola triunfante ahora que llacia casi completamente en el suelo...

nunca me domaras....soy indomable-dijo esmeralda cayendo de rodillas al suelo

eso lo veremos....ya veremos....angelus...-dijo sonriendo de forma macabra...

esmeralda no tardo en perder el conocimiento despues de ver como le inyectaron un sedante...

esta listo...ahora podremos cumplir on nuestro cometido....-dijo lion mirandola dormida en el suelo...completamente inofensiba....

continuara....


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente...una luz tenue y opaca golpeo sus ojos....cegándola por un momento...

Que bueno que despiertas...-dijo la vos de Lión, levanto los ojos y lo vio arrodillado frente a ella...se sentía muy diferente...entonces noto que estaba en su forma de bestia bit...cerro sus ojos, tratando de tomar su forma humana...pero no dio resultado...

Que me hiciste...-dijo ella débilmente volviendo a mirarlo...

Tus habilidades...ah quedado suprimidas por ahora...pero debo agradecerte....gracias a ti logre saber muchas cosas sobre los de tu especie-dijo Lión sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en su arejas blancas, casi parecía una caricia dulce...

No...No...Me toques...-dijo ella tratando de alejarse de el...pero el cansancio era muy grande y casi no pudo moverse...lion sonrio satisfecho...el castigo seria muy fuerte luego....ya se ocuparía de ella por rechazar su acercamiento...pero después de todo seria una buena mascota...y hasta quizás podría usar sus poderes especiales...

No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso…ángelus….-dijo el sonriendo mientras se incorporaba para después salir, dejándola en esa fría jaula…de la que no podría salir por mucho rato

------------------------------------------------

Despertó sudando…

Que horrible pesadilla…-dijo limpiándose el sudor del rostro, sus cabellos estaban adheridos a su rostro y a su cuello, sus ojos estaban ensanchados y se denotaba que realmente no había dormido nada…le sentó en a cama haciendo a un lado las cobijas…-que esta pasándome, que fue ese sueño…-dijo hiro sintiendo una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte, llevo una de sus mano sal sector de la opresión, pudo sentir su corazón latir desbocado…

Por que solo puedo pensar en ella…por que tengo un terrible miedo a que desaparezca…-dijo hiro tomándose los cabellos con desespero- es que nunca podré dejarte atrás esmeralda…-dijo hiro para después levantarse e ir a la cocina por una refrescante lata de cerveza…

------------------------------------

El bosque presentaba un resplandor, las 4 luces fulguraban en el ambiente mientras tomaban una forma humana…

Los dorados ojos de las bestias bits centrales miraban el lugar donde se podía ver la resistencia que tuvo ángelus….

La ataron con cuerdas…-dijo dranzer tocando el suelo donde ella había caído antes de perder el conocimiento

Que haremos…-dijo drigger mientras miraba el lugar buscando algún indicio

Por el momento debemos…buscarla…-dijo dragoon

Y rescatarla…vaya a saber que cosas le harán…-dijo dracil

El viento soplaba…trayendo consigo un olor muy suave y fino…

Varios pares de ojos dorados se rasgaron aun mas si era posible, antes de optar cada uno sus verdaderas formas e ir en busca de su reencarnación, esta vez no podrían solos…por que sabrían como encontrarla….el aroma de la princesa de las bestias bits estaba mas que latente… en el aire…

--------------------------------

Todas las habitaciónes estaban oscuras, la noche apañaba sus cansados cuerpos, dejándolos descansar…hasta la mañana siguiente…

------------------------------------------

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió la luz golpear sus ojos…

Previendo que alguien estuviera en su habitación, se sentó en la cama rápidamente dejando ver su torso desnudo…sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al ver una copia de si mismo, de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos dorados…muy penetrantes…sus vestimenta s eran rojas y doradas…

Quien eres…-dijo sumamente serio…

A esta altura…esperaba que lo supieras…-dijo dranzer mirándolo desde la butaca en la que estaba sentado, frente a la cama

Dranzer…-dijo kai mirándolo aun sin creérselo del todo, quien en su vida iba a pensar que vería a su propia bestia bit frente a el, en forma humana…

No hay tiempo para estas explicaciones…angelus esta en problemas…-dijo dranzer sumamente serio y preocupado…

Que…-dijo kai ensanchando en sus ojos…mientras la imagen de su hermana cruzaba por su mente igual que un flash

--------------------------------------------------

Despierta…rey….-escucho una vos grave y sumamente conocida llamarlo…

Se sentó en la cama asiendo a un lado las cobijas, sus cabellos negros quedaron esparcido s en las cama, sobre su espalda y en sus hombros…levanto su vista para ver parado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados a un ser envuelto en bruma…

Quien eres…-dijo rey

Tratando de ver en la oscuridad del cuarto…más solo logro ver unos penetrantes ojos dorados…

Yo soy quien te ayuda en muchas ocasiones…-dijo drigger en las sombras

Sal a la luz…-dijo rey, refiriéndose a la luz de la ventana…drigger despego su espalda de la pared y camino por la habitación hasta que rey pudo verlo claramente…

La expresión en su rostro agrado mucho a la bestia bits, quien sonrió satisfechamente…

Los ojos ensanchados rey miraron minuciosamente al ser frente a el, se trataba de un joven de cabellos negros como la noche, sueltos al viento, sus ojos eran dorados, poseía rasgos felinos muy bien marcados y sus ropas eran verdes con bordados blancos

Conforme…-pregunto drigger

Eres…drigger…-dijo rey dudando mientras lo volvía a mirar minuciosamente

Si…pero no tengo tiempo para explicarte el por que de mi forma humana…-dijo drigger

Entonces supongo que estas aquí por algo-dijo rey

Así es…mi princesa…es decir…esmeralda…esta en peligro….-dijo drigger mirándolo

Que dices…-dijo rey asombrándose

--------------------------------------------------

Los arduos ronquidos perforaban sus oídos sensibles…

Por que de todos mi reencarnación tubo que ser el de los potentes dormitares…-se quejo dragoon mientras miraba con el ceño altamente fruncido a su reencarnación que dormía a pierna a suelta…- creo que no tendré otra cosa que hacer mas que despertarlo…-se lamento la pobre bestia bits intuyendo que no seria sencillo….

Y así fue….

Lo zarandeo…lo llamo innumerables veces hasta que opto por lo que no quería hacer….

Una ráfaga de viento en pleno invierno….

Haa….que frió…-se quejo el somnoliento muchacho sin notar la presencia de otro ser frente a el, tomo las cobijas y se tapo con la intención de seguir durmiendo

Volverás a dormirte…realmente eres una vergüenza…-dijo dragoon ya con ambos cejos fruncidos altamente

Esa vos lo puso alerta…habia alguien en su habitación

Quien eres…-dijo saltando de la cama y tomando lo primero que encontró que resulto ser…

Oh…vas a hacerme daño…con…eso…-dijo dragoon conteniendo una carcajada para reírse frente a su reencarnación, entonces este miro sorprendiéndose de haber agarrado el lanzador de beyblade, estaba mas que claro que no le haría nada…

Y tú quien eres-dijo tyson con desconfianza

No reconoces a tu otro yo…-dijo dragoon mirándolo ya con escasa paciencia…

Mi otro yo…ósea eres yo…-dijo tyson

Así es…-dijo dragoon cruzándose de brazos, tyson lo miro…

Sus cabellos azules muy oscuros, cubrían su frente y hombros…tenia ojos dorados…y se podía ver sobresalir un colmillo muy afilado según el, de su sonrisa algo sádica en ese momento…vestía ropas azul oscuro con bordes celestes…

Vaya…bueno adiós hasta mañana…-dijo tyson volviendo a acostarse para dormir, dragoon volvió a fruncir el cejo, altamente cansado y enojado con su reencarnación…

Ya…levántate por todos los dioses…eh venido a hablarte de algo importante…no me des la espalda…-dijo dragoon

Ehhh….-dijo tyson levantándose sorprendido por los grandes alaridos de su bestia bit

Comparte como lo que eres…madura…-dijo dragoon mirándolo seriamente

Te pareces a mi hermano…-dijo tyson sin notar que esa comparación lo único que hizo fue hacerlo enfurecer mas

Bueno…pero no vine por eso….-dijo dragoon

Entonces escucho….ya me despertaste-dijo tyson

Bien…eh venido por que ángelus os necesita…-dijo dragoon

A mi-dijo tyson incrédulo

A todos…-dijo dragoon

Que paso…-dijo tyson

Ella….-dijo dragoon

-----------------------------------

Las cortinas eran movidas por el viento….

El rubio gozaba de un muy buen sueño… junto a su cama estaba parado un joven de rubios cabellos…y ojos dorados….

Su dorada mirada lo examinaba mientras dormía

Bueno que se le va a hacer…de todas formas ya están metidos en esto…peor seria si no los pusiéramos al tanto de la situación que esta viviendo…ella…-dijo dracil mirando al techo antes de bajar la vista y arrimarse al chico que dormitaba…

Mama…déjame dormir….-dijo max entre sueño

Yo no soy tu madre-se quejo dracil con una vena asilándose por su frente

Eh…-dijo max mirándolo somnoliento hasta que…-ahhhhhhhhh….es un extraño…es un extraño…-se quejo al instante, igual que un niño…

Ya cállate…se supone que ya estas grande así que compórtate como un adulto…-dijo dracil mirándolo de cerca

Lo siento es que estaba asustado…-dijo max

Bueno…sabes quien soy…-dijo dracil

No eres una alucinación…-dijo max

No…-dijo dracil con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza

Entonces quien eres…-dijo max mirándolo sorprendido y con ganas de saber….

Piensa un poco muchacho…-dijo dracil sonriendo

Ah ya se…eres dracil….-dijo max

Bingo!-dijo dracil haciendo ademanes con las manos

Jajaj que divertido…pero no podemos hablar mañana…-dijo max

Mañana ya será muy tarde…debemos salir a buscarla…ahora-dijo dracil

Será tarde? para que? buscar? a quien?-dijo max frotándose los ojos

Buscar a esmeralda….-dijo dracil

Que!!!-dijo max despertando de repente

continuara....


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

el grito resono en el hotel...

todos aquellos que estaban en el mismo piso salieron al pasaillo mirandose unos a otros....

que a pasado....-dijo kai al salir al pasillo

que ese no fue tyson....-dijo ray

si ese fue el...-dijo max

vamos a ver que ocurre....-dijo jade que habia salido de su habitacion...

-------------------------

como que ella esta en peligro-dijo tyson

no sabemos donde esta pero si sabemos que esta con los aliados de voltaire-dijo dragoon que miraba la luna llena por la ventana

pero...-dijo tyson, siendo interrumpido por todos los demas que entraron en su habitacion encontrandose con dragoon parado frente a ellos...

pero...-dijo max

dragoom-dijo jade mirandolo

señorita jade...-dijo dragoon volteando y haciendo una reverencia drente a ella

de donde se conocen-dijo kai

esa es la forma humana que dragoon puede adoptar para estar entre los humanos...el y yo nos conocimos hace mas de 4 años...cuando conoci a esmeralda...el es uno de los 4 protectores de angelus...-dijo jade

en efecto señorita....pero tenemos problemas-dijo dragoon

entonces es cierto...-dijo max

si...-dijo dragoon volviendo a mirar a por la ventana

que estamos esperando-dijo ray

esta ves no podremos solos....-dijo dragoon

como que no podran solos-dijo kai

necesitamos de ustedes que son nuestras reencarnaciones...y de aquel....que puede dominar a nuestra princesa-dijo dragoon

reencarnaciones-dijo tyson

aquel que puede dominar a su princesa-dijo max

es....es....-dijo jade empezando a temblar

quien es jade-dijo kai mirando a su novia

es....tu hermano...-dijo jade viendo a tyson, al oirla, dragoon lanzo un pequeño rugido

hiro....-dijo tyson para despues ver a dragoon, que apretaba los puños y tenia una muva muy salvaje en su rostro.

es realmente necesario-dijo kai

me temo que si....a mi tampoco me hace gracia que este cerca de nuestra princesa...pero es necesario....ya lo eh dicho...es la unica persona que podra domarla....-dijo dragoon

domarla...-dijo max

cada ves que una bestia bits con forma humana, recupera su verdadera forma....su naturaleza y caracter cambian...convirtiendose en una bestia...propiamente dicha...nosotros somos solo espirtus que la protegemos...y ustedes nunca se han transformado en bestias bits...encambio ellalo ha hecho varias veces...aunque pueden ser contadas con los dedos de una mano-dijo dragoon

ya veo...-dijo max

pero cual es el peligro aqui-dijo tyson

si ella se convierte en una besia bit por completo....sera capaz de matar a cualquiera que se interpusieran en su camino sin importar que sean amigos o parientes...incluso seria capaz de matar a la persona que mas quiere....-dijo dragoon

incluso a el-dijo jade

si...incluso...-dijo dragoon

pero debemos correr los riesgos...debemos ir....ellos podrian hacer cualquier cosa con ella...-dijo jade

tienes razon....vamos....-dijo kai, en ese momento los beyblades de ray, max y kai brillaron potentemente para despues liberar a drancer, dracil y drigger.

debemos ir rapido-dijo drancer, jade lo miro sonriendo, drancer hizo un asentamiento de cabeza al verla

pero drancer....podriamos ir en tu espalda....en la noche....-dijo jade

tiene usted razon señorita jade-dijo drancer

entonces lo unico que falta es buscarlo-dijo dracil

pero...-dijo dragoon

tanto tu como yo sabemos que es necesario...-dijo drigger

parece que mi hermano no les causa mucha gracias....-dijo tyson, inmediatamente los cuatro espiritus lo miraron fulminantemente- esta bien...entendi...-dijo tyson

como crees que alguien que hizo sufrir a nuestra princesa...podria caernos en gracia-dijo dracil

pero en este caso no tenemos otra opcion-dijo drigger

todo sea por salvarla-dijo drancer

tienes razon....eso es lo mas importante por ahora...-dijo dragoon....

----------------------------------------

esa mañana los cuatro chicos y jade fueron a la tienda de beyblade a ver a hiro....

hola...-entro despreocupadamente tyson en la tienda

dime muchachito-dijo el dueño de la tiendas con un sonrisa honesta

estaba buscando a mi hermano....hiro...-dijo tyson como si fuera obvio a quien buscaba

oh...pues el no esta...salio con saly...-dijo el hombre de abansada edad

con saly...-dijo jade tocandose la frente al saber perfectamente como es que se podrian ellos cuando se enteraran

si...les di la mañana libre...-dijo el hombre

oh...bueno adios-dijo tyson

-----------------------------------

y ahora que hacemos...-dijo ray, todos notaban el ambiente tenso que se percibia al rededor de kai....

debemos buscarlo...-dijo max

me parece que no sera necesario-dijo kai

kai...ya los escuchaste debemos...-dijo tyson

no sera necesario...-dijo mirandolos con expresion entre seria y enfadada- por que ahi viene....-dijo kai nuevamente para luego mirar al frente, todos vieron en la misma direccion....

en efecto eran ellos....

gracias por acompañarme hiro....-dijo saly sonriendo, mientras estaba tomada de su brazo

no tienes que agradecer....ya sabes....no tenia nada que hacer....-dijo hiro sonriendole

claro..es cierto....-dijo saly mientras llegaban frente a los que los miraban con cierta extrañeza...

chicos...-dijo hiro con exprecion saisfecha pero al verlos, con cara de preocupacion a unos y a otros con tan poca paciencia supuso que pasaba algo raro...-que ocurre-dijo el esperando la peor de las noticias.

ocurrio algo muy serio anoche-dijo tyson

algo serio-dijo hiro alejandose un poco de saly

si...-dijo ray que lo miraba seriamente

que paso....-dijo hiro, ninguno sabia que decir exactamente...como le decian que esmeralda habia sido secuestrada por el equipo del campeonato mundial...-ya...hablen!!-dijo elevando la vos por la desesperacion, tenia un muy mal presentimiento...un momento....miro al rededor de ellos, se suponia que eran un equipo de 5, pero estabn solo ellos cuatro, juno a jade, hilary y mariah...faltaba alguien....donde estaba esmeralda...

bueno lo que pasa...-dijo hilary mirandolo con duda....hiro parecia estar enfadandose....

lo que pasa es que fue secuestrada por un equipo de l campeonato-dijo mariah sin ningun tacto...claro a ella no le agradaba esmeralda...y lo hacia muy notorio....

secuestrada...diganme que no fue....-dijo hiro separandose por completo de saly y acercandose un poco mas a ellos, saly miro la espalda de hiro con algo de desolacion....era ella....de nuevo era ella....

esmeralda....fue capturada...-dijo jade

fue capturada....no bromees jade....esmeralda....capturada....pero si....-dijo hiro revolviendose los cabellos sueltos....

se que es mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotras....pero se ve que ellos conocian mucho de ella...encontraron sus puntos debiles....-dijo jade

sus puntos debiles....nunca en la vida dejo ver sus puntos debiles...por que ahora....-dijo hiro haciendo ademanes con las manos

ella acaba de recuperarse de una enfermedad grave hiro....esta algo suceptible-dijo jade

suceptible-dijo hiro con incredulidad

bueno ya basta....nos ayudaras o no...-dijo kai ya bastante arto de la conversacion entre ambos

ayudarlos....ayudarlos!!!-dijo hiro con una mueca de enfado

si....hiro....despues de todo eres quien mejor la conoce...o no-dijo hilary

esa mujer a la que ustedes conocen como esmeralda....no es la misma persona que yo conoci....que yo conocia....-dijo hiro

ella es una bestia bit hiro...y tu eres quien puede calmarla....-dijo mariah

como sabes eso...-dijo hiro con desconfianza

jade nos ah contado...ademas....-dijo hilary

no se preocupen el...los ha visto tambien....-dijo jade

estas hablando de ellos...de sus formas humanas...-dijo hiro

tu lo sabias-dijo max

bueno...los habia visto un par de veces-dijo hiro mirando hacia otro lado

osea que los unicos que no lo sabiamos heramos nosotros-dijo tyson frunciendo el ceño

si-dijeron jade y hiro al mismo tiempo

pero bueno...hiro ven con nosotros...no quiero decir esto...pero sabes que te necesita....si ella esta en su forma de bestia bit...tu eres la unica persona que puede calmarla...a los demas no nos reconocera...-dijo jade, hiro la miro...no sabia de donde sacaba eso...o era por lo que hubo entre ambos...si, eso debia ser....pero....no queria dejar a saly asi....sabia que eso la hacia sufrir, incluso ahora....que debia hacer....

no te prometo nada....lo pensare....-dijo hiro para despues voltear y entrar en la tienda....saly se despidio de ellos con la mirada y despues entro en la tienda siguiendolo.

tanto alboroto para esto....-dijo kai

por que se comporto asi-dijo hilary

esto solo prueba que no es mas que escoria....-dijo kai con verdadero odio para despues salir de alli e irse a caminar por ahi.

kai...espera...-dijo jade, kai, que estaba demasiado enfadado, no le hizo caso y siguio caminando hasta perderce de la vista de ellos.

ahora que haremos....-dijo max

esperemos hasta mañana...si no se decide...nos iremos-dijo ray

esta bien-dijo tyson

bueno pues entonces....vayamos a preparar nuestras cosas y hablar con el señor dikenson-dijo hilary

tienes razon...vamonos....-dijo tyson

solo resta esperar...vamos ray-dijo mariah, ray la miro...sabia que no le caia en gracia que estubieran tratando de encontrar a esmeralda pero a pesar de eso ella habia decidido ayudarle cuando el se lo dijo....

si vamonos-dijo ray

hiro....-dijo jade mirando la tienda antes de que los que quedaban alli se fueran tomando caminos distintos....

continuara


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13

el momento de partir se acercaba....

ya todos estaban ahi escepto....

entonces no vendra...-dijo jade

no lo se...no he hablado con el...pero la verdad no lo creo...-dijo tyson

que es lo que no crees...-dijo la vos de hiro detras de ellos

hiro-dijo jade

decidi venir....-dijo hiro

gracias...-dijo jade

pero solo por que tengo asuntos pendientes que discutir con ella....-dijo hiro, jade sonrio sabia que eso era mentira....que en el fondo el estaba preocupado

y saly-dijo tyson

ella decidio quedarse en la tienda-dijo hiro sin dar muchas explicaciones

entonces...vendras con nosotros...-se escucho la vos de drancer mientras se materializaba desde el beyblade de kai

si...-dijo hiro cuando la bestia bit se materializo justo en frente de el

pero antes quiero aclarar algo....-dijo drigger haciendo acto de presencia

escucho...-dijo hiro sintiendo como una abalancha de reproches pronto serian dirigidos hacia su persona

es mas que obvio que si tu ayuda no fuera indispensable para salvarla no estarias aqui...-dijo drigger

es de suponerse...-dijo hiro con aparente indiferencia

no esperes que estemos contentos con tu presencia...-dijo dracil al materializarse

entiendo-dijo hiro

entonces....vamonos....-dijo drancer, sin decir nada mas...todos subieron al lomo de drancer y este emprendio el vuelo

donde estan...-dijo jade a drancer...

donde comenzo todo...el sabe en donde...-dijo drancer

donde comenzo todo...en la playa....azul....-dijo hiro apretando los puños...

la playa azul...-dijo tyson

si...es una playa de veraneo...ahi la vi por primera vez...-dijo hiro

es ahi donde estan-dijo drancer

que buscan de ella....-dijo max

que van a buscar....-dijo jade cerrando los ojos

que quieres decir....-dijo kai

la quieren a ella...ella es el pilar central de la bestias bits...si pueden controlarla...controlaran a cualquier bestia bit-dijo drancer

incluso a ustedes-dijo rey

si...incluso a nosotros...-dijo drancer

especialmente a nosotros...-dijo dracil

ya veo...-dijo tyson

* * *

abrio los ojos lentamente, aun podia percibir todas las cosas a su alrededor con sus sentidos ultradesarrollados....

todavia estaba en su forma de bestia bit...

su cuerpo le dolia, no podia enfocar bien su mirada....seguramente habia perdido mucha sangre....

vaya...vaya....otra vez despiertas primor....-dijo lion cerca de ella, ella levanto un poco la vista logrando verlo sentado en una silla con algo en sus manos, pero el cansancio era demasiado y pronto bajo la cabeza, teniendo apenas abierto los ojos....sus oidos escuchaban bastante bien aun...

al parecer quedo bastante debil despues de la ultima golpiza-dijo lizerg

eso parece...pero ya lo saben si podemos domarla...entonces domaremos a cualquier bestia bit que querramos...incluso a los 4 guardianes-dijo lion mientras sonreia satisfactoriamente, sus ojos mostraban codicia y sed de poder...

si pero como esperas domarla si casi esta muerta....-dijo leonard

se recuperara....ya lo ha hecho antes....-dijo lionel

podria ser pero ella no esta en condiciones de recuperarse, en estos momentos se encuen tra muy debil y el encierro no la ayuda en nada....-dijo lewis

eso es cierto....pero creo que podemos sacarla un rato...-dijo lion

en esas condiciones lo podra ni ponerse de pie-dijo lizerg mirando al lobo plateado que con gran esfuerzo podia escuchar apenas la platica....

eso es cierto debemos esperar a que este un poco mejor....-dijo leonard

pero hay que reconocer que no se dejara domar tan facilmente....tiene mucho orgullo y poder....es muy testaruda....-dijo lionel

eso tambien es cierto....-dijo lewis mientras esta ves todos miraban al lobo en frente de ellos

* * *

aqui empezo todo....-dijo hiro cuando bajaron de drancer en la playa, esa playa que el conocia muy bien

suobgo que son recuerdos dolorosos-dijo maraha

no....el recuerdo que paso aqui no....-dijo hiro

bueno sigamos...debemos saber a donde ir ahora-dijo kai, no le gustaba como el estaba hablando

antes deben saber como son realmentes la cosas....-dijo drancer

como son realmente las cosas...de que hablas-dijo tyson

me refiero al por que existen las bestias bits en esta era-dijo drancer

acaso...-dijo rey

hay alguien que puede arientarlos en nuestra historia-dijo max

estas pensando en...-dijo dragoon

que tal si visitamos un lugar...-dijo drigger mientras las cuatros bestias bits se miraban entre ellas, para despues ber como una sonrisa se extendia en sus labios...

entonces vamos...-dijo drancer

a donde-dijo max

a donde tu estuviste una vez...-dijo dragoon mirando a kai, este lo miro sin comprender del todo, aun que claro, no se notaba...

a...-dijo kai

la antigua aldea hiwatari...alli encontraran algunas respuestas...-dijo jade

como sabes de ella...-dijo kai

esmeralda me conto sobre ella...-dijo jade

esmeralda estuvo ahi...-dijo tyson

no solo eso...ahi fue donde los encontraron a ambos hermanos luego del incendio de la mansion descob-dijo dracer

como lo sabes...-dijo kai

nunca, ninguno de ustedes vieron el tatuaje en la espalda de ella...-dijo dragoon

yo...-dijo jade para despues ver a hiro quien miraba las bestias bits con formas humanas sin deecir absolutamente nada...-tu no piensas decir nada...tu tambien lo has visto....-dijo jade, hiro la miro, ella tenia razon, pero para ser exactos el conocia a esmeralda de pies a cabeza, por completo...o habia creido conocerla....

es cierto...yo tambien lo conosco...-dijo hiro

pero si lo conoces...-dijo tyson

que tan lejos llegaron ustedes-dijo maraha, hiro la miro para despues sonreir de medio lado

lo mas lejos que se puede llegar...-dijo hiro

que dices-dijo kai mientras la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, formardo un gran remolino de furia, ira y odio en su interior, si antes lo odiaba por haber destruido las esperanzas de su hermana, ahora lo adiaba mas por enteresarse de ese nuevo detalle de la intimidad que hubo entre ellos...

eso no deberia sorprenderlos...despues de todo el es el unico que puede hacerentrar en razon a angelus...si ella esta en su estado mas puro como bestia bit...-dijo drigger

es cierto...eso lo dijiste antes-dijo hilary

y eso es por que...cuando una bestia bits se enamorada, el corazon que lade en su interior deja de pertenersele y empieza a pertenecer a aquel que la bestia bit ah elegido...-dijo dracil

una sola palabra basta para alcanzar el cielo con las manos...-dijo dragoon

pero una sola palabra tambien puede hacer que pierda las esperanzas y se rinda ante la muerte...como ella lo hizo...-dijo drigger

entonces tu....-dijo kai tomandolo por las solapas de la camisa

quieres soltarme...no estoy de animo para discutir contigo....-dijo hiro quitandose a kai de encima

que le dijiste-dijo max

no quiero hablar de eso-dijo hiro

ademas no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas....lo mas importante es ir a esa aldea-dijo drancer, viendo como una pelea entre ellos se avecinaba, pero en esos momentos no estaban para peleas por sentimentalismos....debian rescatar a su princesa, y ninguno de ellos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarla mas por los humanos...

esta bien-dijo kai volteando

al instante, drancer tomo su verdadera forma en medio de un mar de llamas, para despues extender sus alas indicando que suban en su espalda, todos ellos subieron, aun sorprendidos de que eso estuviera pasando, a quien se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que eso pasaria alguna vez...

continuara


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14

ya por la mañana llegaron a la aldea hiwatari o debia decir la ex aldea hiwatari, todo se veia en ruinas, solo el lago a la distancia permanecia impasible, mientras las ruinas de la que alguna vez fue su hagar se mostraban ante el...

kai....-dijo jade tocando su hombro, el chico de cabello bicolor mirado el "paisaje" con los ojos desorbitados...

quien hizo esto-dijo kai

quien mas va a ser-dijo dragoon, todos estaban mirando lo mismo y las bestias bits los guiaron por las ruinas...

fue voltaire-dijo drigger

pero por que-dijo maraha

por angelus-dijo drancer

que-dijeron todos

cuando descubrieron que ella vivia aqui junto a su pequeño hermano...mandaron un agente para que la capturaran....-dijo drancer

que-dijo hilary

ese dia fue la primera ves en que tomo su verdadera forma, para protegerte-dijo drancer a kai

ella habia enfurecido mucho cuando su hermano quedo implicado en la pelea....por eso perdio el control y se transformo en una bestia bit...derroto al agente sin ningun tipo de problema...y despues adopto la forma que tuvo durante los años siguientes hasta el dia de hoy...-dijo drigger

como-dijo tyson

las bestias bits crecemos solo cuando ingerimos...-dijo dracil

cuando ingieren....que-dijo max

sangre...humana....-dijo dragoon

una sola gota puede elevar nuestro poder al nivel siguiente....-dijo dracer

sangre humana...eso quiere decir que ella mato al agente-dijo maraha

asi es...una d elas reglas de nuestra comunidad expresa que de atacar a un humano no puedes dejarlo simplemente herido...debes darle muerte y extrar parte de su sangre, de esa forma adquieres todos sus conocimientos y tus poderes junto a tu cuerpo pasa al siguiente nivel...-dijo drigger

por eso...la recuerdo mucho mas grande que yo-dijo kai

asi es despues de esa batalla paso a tener 16 años cuando tu eras apenas un niño de 6-dijo drancer

increible-dijo tyson

eso quiere decir...que tu jade...-dijo mariam

si ella es mayor que yo...cuando la conoci no sabia cuantos años exactamente tenia...yo crei que tenia 16 pero veo que no...admito que siempre crei que era un atrayente para la mayoria de las personas que la conocian...era como si pudieran resistirse a ella...una sola mirada proviniente de ella, convertia en bobos a los mas inteligentes muchachos...ellos se enamoraban de ella pero ella siempre los rechazaba...diciendo que ella ya tenia a alguien y no lo traicionaria por nada en el mundo-dijo jade

encerio-dijo hiro detras de ello, el miraba las orillas del lago

puedes ver algo no...-dijo dragoon acercandose al a orilla...

en la punta contraria hay como un crate bajo el agua, por eso el nivel del agua a descendido de este lado-dijo hiro

si...lo hizo ella en uno de sus entrenamientos-dijo drancer

como es que sabes tanto-dijo kai a drancer

eso es por que el siempre estaba cerca de angelus-se escucho una vos anciana y llena de amabilidad a espaldas de ellos...

y usted quien es-dijo rey

yo soy...-dijo la anciana

abuela hiatari....-dijo kai mirando a la mujer

hola...alex...-dijo la mujer anciana cerca de el, kai la miro como si estuviera alucinando, para despues darle un abrazo a la mujer, causando el asombro de todos...

abuela hiwatari-dijo kai con exprecion emocionada...

has crecido mucho mi niño...cuantos años tienes ya....-dijo la abuela hiwatari

18-dijo kai

vaya alex...angelus debe estar muy contenta...hizo muchos sacrificios pero lo logro....-dijo la abuela

muchos sacrificios-dij ohiro, la mujer anciana lo miro al escuchar su vos

tu debes ser el...el que tiene el corazon de angelus-dijo la mujer mirandolo fijamente

como...pero crei que despues de lo que paso...-dijo hiro

lo que hayas dicho o hecho en contra de ella, no puede cambiar su sentir...ella solo puede enamorarse una vez...y si te entrego su corazon debes saber que debes cuidarlo muy bien...por que de ti depende su vida, y con la de ella, la del resto de las bestias bits...ya que si ella desaparece....todas las demas bestias bits...tambien lo haran-dijo la mujer anciana

es eso cierto-dijo tyson

asi es-dijo dragoon

pero bueno por que no me acompañan...en nuestra aldea podran comer algo y dormir-dijo la anciana, todos parecian estar contentos mas hiro y kai, extrñamanete estaban pensando en lo mismo....

quiero saber la verdad-pensaron ambos de aceptar ir con ella, sabian que ella podia decirles lo que realmente habia pasado con esmeralda para que hiciera todas esas cosas...

* * *

al llegar a aquella gran tienda todos pudieron comer y dormir, las bestias bits volvieron al interior de sus blades, al parecer no queria nrecordar todas esas cosas tan tristes...

hiro y kai seguian interesados en saberlo todo...pero...tambien sabian que el otro estaba interesado y no se llebaban muy bien desde su ultima pelea...en el cementerio....

si de verdad quieren saberlo....deberan por lo menos tratar de cooperar de otro modo podrian no resistir el proceso...las memorias de angelus pueden ser algo confusas y fuertes...deberan tenr toda la resistencia posible...-dijo la anciana, ella sabia que se debatian internamente, pero tambien sabia que ellos eran las personas mas importantes para angelus, junto con sus amigos claro...pero a ellos dos los adoraba por encima de todo y deseaa ayudarla...despues de todo...estos dos niños....por que eso eran cuando los encontro...le habian traido tanta alegria a la aldea....ya era momento de devolverle a angelus aunque sea un poco de esa felicidad...

ellos se miraron unos segundos, dandose a entender que las disputas pueden ser olvidadas por un dia, hasta que conoscan la verdad...

esta bien-dijeron ambos mirando a otro lado, con los brazos cruzados

orgullosos hasta el fin-penso la anciana sonriendo, justo como angelus los habia descripto antes de partir de la aldea...

muy bien...en ese caso...descansen bien esta noche y mañana por la mañana...los llevare a un lugar especial, alli les mostrare...-dijo la anciana

ambos asintieron para despues dirigirse cada uno a un lugar distinto de la choza para dormir comodamente con las mantas sobre el suelo...

pronto conocere la verdad-pensaron ambos

ahora sabre porque lo hiciste hermana-penso kai

ahora me enterare de por que te conoci en esa playa y por que me dejaste de esa forma esmeralda....-penso hiro para despues cerrar los ojos, inmediatamente su mente se lleno de imagenes de ellos dos, cuando estabaan solos, cuando los veian los demas, cuando jade descubrio que eran novios...cuando se separo de el, y todas las veces que trato de decirle lo que era pero el nunca lo entendio....era un estupido...-espero me perdones algun dia....angelus....-penso hiro antes de volver a abrir los ojos, dudaba que pudiera dormir algo en esa noche...

* * *

su jaula estaba desierta, desde hace un dia la habia dejado sola sin cuestionamientos ni comentarios hostiles, habia una pequeña ventana abierta, al menos se aseguraban de que siguiera repirando....poco a poco sus heridas estaban sanando, pero estaba segura que no seria la ultima golpiza que recibiria, se conocia y podia ser muy orgullosa...

levanto la cabeza levemente sola para ver la luna atraves de los barrotes de hierro de la ventana....

que suerte tienes de estar tan lejos de todo esto...-dijo ella al ver la luna en la distancia- espero que todos esten bien...mientras lo esten...no importa que pase conmigo....despues de todo no me domaran facilmente, mucho menos podran extraer mi ADN con facilidad, antes prefiero morir....-dijo angelus antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y gruñir fuertemente al sentir una punzada en su lomo, las heridas que tenia en el eran muy profundas y no estaban bien cicatrisadas, pelaje se mostraba en su majoria con tonos rojizos por estar manchado con su propia sangre, cualquiera que la viera diria que participo en un combate a muerte...si un compate por no ser dominada por personas crueles y despidadas que pensaban solo en su propio beneficio....eso estaba lejos de animarla un poco...al contrario estaba muy contraria...detestaba ese lugar que en esos momentos olia sangre y barro...detestaba la situacion, no le gustaba estar alejada de los que queria....pero por sobre todo le gustaria volver a verlo una vez mas...solo una...-aunque sea de lejos...-susurro antes de derramar una lagrima desde sus ojos cerrados con impotencia....

continuara


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 14

desperto al oir los ruidos de la naturaleza...

los pajaros cantaban y el viento mesia las copas de los arboles, dandole la bienvenida al dia que parecia empezar con buenos augurios...

bueno niños es hora de despertar...-anuncio la abuela hiwatari entrando en la choza donde todos los hombres dormian

mmmm...pero es temprano...-se quejo tyson

es cierto es el alba...-dijo la anciana

que...el alba...esta loca dejeme dormr...-dijo tyson

que dijiste niño...-dijo la anciana haciendo volar a tyson de un grito, para despues ver como medianamente se levantaban todos, para despues salir de la choza

no puede ser...hace años que no me levanto a esta hora...-dijo tyson

es cierto pero no te hara daño...levantate-dijo ray

es cierto...ya deben levantarse...-dijo kai entrando en la choza

como, tu estas levantado desde mucho antes-dijo max frutandose los ojos

claro...y no soy el unico...-dijo kai desviando los ojos cuando las telas y los cueros de la chozas se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a hiro...

vamon holgazanes...ya todo esta listo...cuando van a despertar...-dijo hiro con una mirada fija y audaz mientras su tono era fuerte y desidido...

vaya...hermano mayor...te oyes como en antaño-dijo tyson

vamos...levantate ya tyson...y mas te vale que no necesite volver de acuerdo...-dijo hiro antes de irse

pero que le pasa...esta como muy animado a comparacion de hace unos dias...-dijo rey

lo que pasa...-dijo jade entrando en la choza de inprovisto

jade...-dijeron los tres que si bien dormian vestidos se sorprendieron de verla alli

si...y lo que pasa es que la abuela hiwatari a prometido dejarles saber la verdad de esmeralda...-dijo jade

la verdad de esmeralda...-dijo rey

si...su pasado...sus motivos para engañarlos...y el motivo de su muerte...-dijo jade

asi es...-penso kai

entonces por eso estas levantado-dijo max

no has podido dormir-dijo ray

no del todo...pero no importa-dijo kai cerrando los ojos antes de salir de alli

pero bueno levantemosnos...asi desayunamos y vemos que hacemos luego-dijo rey

tienes razon-dijo max

que bueno-dijo jade para despues salir

* * *

entonces estan seguros de esto...una ves que comienzen a saber la verdad no podran retractarse...-dijo la abuela hiwatari cuando esta y los dos interesados en las memorias de angelus, eestaban en una laguna, muy cercana a la gran cascada que se podia escuchar a unos metros...

si lo estamos...-dijo kai por ambos

se los advierto...esto que veran son recuerdos...no pueden hacer nada...-dijo la abuela hiwatari...

eso esta bien...mientras podamos saber la verdad...-dijo hiro

debo preguntarselos ahora...solo ustedes dos...sabran la verdad...-dijo la anciana

a que se refiere...-dijo kai

supongo que ellos tambien deben estar impacientes por saber la verdad...no seria problema que todos la vieran...creo que asi podran entenderla mejor...-dijo la anciana, tanto kai y hiro miraron al resto de los acompañantes...

seria bueno saber la verdad-dijo max

es cierto...asi se resolveran muchas dudas...-dijo rey, para despues ver a mariah, quien rodaba los ojos con cansancio

es cierto...ademas...podremos entender mejor lo que ella es realmente...-dijo tyson

pues si me preguntas...yo diria que si...despues de todo...no se ustedes pero ser una bestia bit debe ser muy problematico-dijo daichi, todos lo miraron con interes...

enano...nadie pidio tu opinion...pero es la primera vez que dices algo coherente...-dijo tyson

que dijiste...-dijo reaccionando el pobre niño...

lo que oiste...-respondio tyson retando al niño

ya basta este no es momento para estar peleando.-dijo hilary con sumo enfado

esta bien...-dijeron ambos mientras volteaban el rostro con una mirada de enfado...

bueno entonces niños que deciden...-dijo la anciana

esta bien...vamos...-dijo kai despues de que todos se miraran entre unos y otros, la anciana sabia que aunque toleraban la preseancia de hiro entre ellos, aun, algunos de ellos seguian pensando que el era culpable por el estado al que llego a estar en ese hospital...

siendo asi...siganme...pero tenga cuidado de no perderse, el camino es largo y solo yo y angelus conocemos el lugar indicado...-dijo la anciana mientras les sonreia como si no pasara nada importante...

* * *

vaya al parecer...el descanso no le fue nada placentero...-dijo lionel

claro que no...ya que hace mucho tiempo que no ve la luz y siente el aire-dijo lion

es cierto pero si sigue asi...va a morirse pronto y no necesitamos un cadaver...-dijo leonard

tienes razon...pero realmente crees que morira tan facilmente...-dijo lizerg

pues sinceramente yo no l ocreo...-dijo lewis, todos lo miraron interesados en su teoria, mientras en frente de ellos podian ver muy claramente como el lobo de pelaje blanquesino con tonos rojizos como manchas dispersas en su pelaje...-despues de todo ella es una verdadera bestia bit...es el pilar que siempre ha sabido mantener la linea entre las bestias bits y los humanos...ademas de todo resistio ese poderoso virus por varios años, estapo de un insendio cuando apenas podia moverse y por si fuera poco se resistio hasta el limite de ser fuertemente torturada desmostrando que realmente es una fiera que no sera domada por nadie mas que por la persona que ella ah elegido como dueño de su corazon...-dijo lewis...

es cierto lo que dices...lo he pensado antes y eh decidido que es hora de disuadirla para que este con nosotros...-dijo lion

tu sugieres que...nos apoderemos de su voluntad y lo poco que queda de su corazon para que solo actue en nuestro beneficio...-dijo lizerg

asi es...acaso te desagrada la idea...-dijo lion

para nada...pero como lo haremos...-dijo leonard

ella muy pronto dejara de resistirse por que al igual que todo, su voluntad tambien tiene un fin...y ese momento esta pronto a llegar...dentro de poco ella no podra nisiquiera respirar por su propia voluntad...por eso hara lo que le digamos...-dijo lewis...

lewis tiene razon...solo piensenlo...todolo que conseguiremos cuando el pilar de las bestias bits este a nuestra merced y logremos aplacar su voluntad para infundir la nuestra en su ser...-dijo lion

si que eres obsesivo-dijo lizerg

pues no te quedas atras...-dijo leonard

al igual que ninguno de nosotros-dijo lewis

preparate si es que puedes oirme angelus...por que pronto dejaras de resistirte a nosotros y obedeceras todos nuestros mandatos al pie de la letra...-dijo lion para despues salir de alli todos, mientras entraba una chica con comida y agua para la bestia bit casi inerte...

* * *

aqui estamos...-dijo la anciana en medio de un gran grito, ya que el ruido de la amplia cascada queestaba detras de ellos no les permitia escucha del todo

aqui es...-dijo mariam

asi es...aqui les revelare todo...-dijo la anciana, la reaccion fue colectiva, todos se miraron unos a otros para despues ver con detenimiento a la anciana...que es lo que podrian ver en una superficie acuatica, solo rota por el presipitar del cascada...

pero que nos revelaras...-dijo hilary, mientras se abrazaba a si misma, el viento era atroz en ese lugar...

aqui estan sepultadas todas las memorias de angelus...y yo puedo liberlarlas...-dijo la anciana sorprendiendo a todos...

continuara


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 15

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento…

Pero como podría usted liberar sus recuerdos…-dijo hiro seriamente

Tal y como ella me lo dijo…eres escéptico hasta el fin eh…-dijo la abuela hiwatari….

Que-dijo el

Ella me hablo hace poco de todos ustedes…-dijo la anciana

Hace poco….cuando-dijo jade

La última vez que la vi, fue antes de ese campeonato…-dijo la anciana

Pero abuela hiwatari…que te dijo…-dijo Kai

Ella vino solo unos momentos…no pudimos hablar mucho….pero la conozco…y se e ustedes….por sus recuerdos y sus propias palabras…-dijo la anciana

Ya veo…-dijo jade

Entonces están listos para empezar…-dijo la anciana

Si-dijeron todos sin mucha convicción

Solo una cosa les diré…todo lo que presenciaran forma parte de la mente de ángelus…no pueden interferir….-dijo la anciana

Esta bien-dijo rey

Muy bien entonces…comencemos…-dijo la anciana para después pararse a un lado de la entrada al agua….-todos deben situarse debajo de la cascada…-dijo la anciana

Pero esta loca moriremos de frío-dijo hilary

Esta bien-dijeron Kai y hiro siendo los primeros en dirigirse a ese lugar….

Pero puede hacerles mal…el agua esta fría…-dijo jade

Por que no se acercan y tocan el agua antes de hacer comentarios niños...-dijo la anciana casi perdiendo la paciencia...

esta bien-dijo max, para luego acercarse al agua y meterse en ella

y max-dijo tyson

esta tibia...esta agua no esta fría...-dijo dijo max sorprendido

eso es por que aquí entreno muchas veces ángelus, liberando su energía...-dijo la anciana

pero no puede tener tanta energía como para calentar el agua...-dijo maraha

me parece que no entiendes niña...el había tiene esta temperatura solo aquí...-dijo la anciana

pero entonces...-dijo daichi

ya dejen de hacer tantas preguntas y vengan para acá...-dijeron los que ya estaban bajo la cascada, para luego mirarse con resentimientos...

esta bien vamos...todo sea por saber la verdad-dijo rey entrando como si nada

esta bien-dijeron los demás yendo junto con ellos...

ahora concéntrense...-dijo la anciana, todos cerraron los ojos y ella pronto cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras decía palabras in entendibles...

pronto el ruido de la cascada se oía cada vez mas lejos...la sensación era muy rara, ni siquiera sentir el golpe del agua sobre sus cuerpos...mientras la espuma y el vapor creado por la cascada los rodeaba...

ahora escuchen...serán transportados a sus memorias...no pueden interferir...entendido...-dijo la anciana...

ninguno contesto mas todos la oyeron perfectamente...

...

aparecieron todos en una gran sala, decorada muy finamente...

donde estamos...-dijo mariam

pare una especie de sala d eestar...-dijo hilary

no puede ser...-dijo kai de forma queda...

que pasa kai...conoces este lugar...-dijo jade a su lado

si...esta sala forma parte de la mansion descov, es una de las propiedades de nuestra familia desde hace muchas generaciones...-dijo kai sin poder creer lo que veia...

jajajaja...-unas risas risueñas como de niña resonaron en el pasillo por el que despues aparecio una niña de cabellos blancos y expresion muy alegre, un vestido blaco cubrio su pequeño cuerpo de aparentes 3 años...

sera...-dijo hiro

esmeralda...-escucharon la vos de una mujer que por mas que estaba llamando a la niña se notaba que estaba muy alegre...

mama...atrapame...-dijo la niña corriendo por la sala...

no espera...sabes que no soy tan rapida como tu esperalda...-dijo la mujer sonriendo con ademanes de cansancio...

aja...te atrape traviesa...-dijo un hombre en la puerta que habia podido atrapar a la niña...

papa...-dijo esmeralda mientras inflava sus blancas mejillas...

jajaja...-bueno ahora ve a comer...que es hora del almuerzo hija y te has escapado del comedor...-dijo la joven mujer que reia, sus cabellos grices estaban sueltos y caian sobre su espalda...

anda jovencita...vamos...-dijo el hombre que la sostenia, era de cabellos blancos cono ella y ojos bordo, muy oscuros y profundos...

ohhh...pero no me gusta...no quiero comer eso...-dijo la niña con una claridad abrumante...

pero hija debes comer...-dijo la mujerno me gustan los vegetales mama...-dijo la niña mientras ambos adultos se dirigian al comedor...

pero debes comerlos hija...-dijo la mujer sonriendo

sigamoslos...-dijo kai, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa por el espectaculo que montaba su hermana...

claro...-dijo hiro, nunca espero ver ese lado de ella...

al llegar al comerdor todos se llevaron una sorpresa, ahi estaba voltaire, mas joven, con menos canas pero con la misma actitud arrogante y pedante que todos vieron alguna vez...

vaya ni con unos años menos se ve difierente...-dijo tyson con sarcasmos...

vaya hasta que vuelven...esa niña les causa muchos problemas por lo que veo-dijo voltaire

no digas eso...es solo que aun no se acostumbra-dijo el hombre sentabndose en la punta de la larga mesa de caoba...

pues claro...como va a acostumbrarse si ella es en realidad una...-dijo el supuesto abuelo de la criatura

aun no entiendo por que la odias...mi hija no te a hecho nada...-dijo el hombre levantándose la vos

no me levantes la vos a mi yael-dijo Voltaire frunciendo el cejo

lo siento…me voy a ver a alex-dijo la mujer saliendo del comerdor mientras se llevaba a su hija de la mano, quien solo camino contenta con tal de no comer sus vegetales….

Tu esposa siempre es tan maleducada-dijo Voltaire

No la metas padre…aun no me dices por que odiasa mi hija…-djo yael

No la odio….es simplemente lo que veo…siempre esta haciendo berrinches…-dijo Voltaire

es una niña aun...-dijo yael mas tranquilo

tiene 6 añas ya o me equivoco...-dijo voltaire

ya se a lo que quieres llegar y ya te lo eh dicho...ella no estara en tu avadia...no vasa utilizarla como utilizas a mis sobrinos para tus fines...-dijo yael

pero si solo resibira entrenamiento fisico y mental para ser una buena beyluchadora...-dijo voltaire

claro...crees que no se de te tu proyecto con las bestias bits...no me hagas reir padre...-dijo yael ya empezando a perder la paciencia...

has lo que quieras...-dijo voltaire para despues levantarse y salir del comedor y de la mansion...yael solo se quedo alli en el comedor pensando sobre la vida de su hija...

...

la joven mujer entro en la habitacion...todos pudieron verla entrar...

la niña de cabellos blancos entro detras de ella, tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño que descansaba en la cuna, la niña la miro desde la puerta...

mama...-llamo la niña

dime hija...-dijo la joven mujer

por que soy diferente a todos...-dijo la niña, sentandose sin ningun tipo de problemas en la cama al otro lado de la habitacion...

que quieres decir esmeralda...-dijo la mujer sentandose en la cama junto a ella

hace unas semanas...cumpli 6 años...-dijo la hiña

que-dijo maraha

pero aun tengo la apariencia de una niña de tres años mama...-dijo la niña

tienes razon hija...hasta tus maestros dicen que es imposible que tu apariencia concuerde con tu edad hija...pero tu no debes preocuparte hija...-dijo la mujer mirandola con comprension

pero por que no puedo crecer mama...por que siempre tengo la misma estatura y el mismo talle...-dijo la niña desviando la vista...

increible...-dijo jade

no sabias nada de esto...-dijo kai

no...hay muchos cosas que ella a mantenido escondidas de mi...-dijo jade achicando los ojos

para su corta edad, cosas como estas son muy fuertes...-dijo hilary

es cierto...-dijo marian

ya...dejen escuchar...-dijo hiro que miraba la figura de esmeralda...

todos miraron la escena, yael aparecio en la habitacion, llendo hasta su pequeña hija...

yael...-dijo la mujer mirandolo con preocupacion

no te preocupes alexis...nuestros hijos no pasaran por lo mismo...-dijo yael

pero yael...tu padre es un loco maniatico por el poder...si todo l oque hemos descubrierto es cierto...el alam de una bestia bit es una fuente de poder muy poderosa...-dijo alexis con exprecion muy preocupada para despues ver a su hija, que estaba de espaldas viendo por la ventana, sus cabellos blancos estaban en movimientos por el viento...

esmeralda...la llamamos asi...por que su verdadero nombre solo puede ser pronunciado por la persona que ella elija para proteger su corazon y aquellos que son igual que ella...-dijo yael

entonces...esa persona eres tu hiro...-dijo max

y aquellos que son como ella...-dijo tyson

somos nosotros cuatros...-escucharon la vos de drancer

entonces...-dijo kai

asi es...su verdadero nombre es angelus...-dijo drancer

ya veo...-dijo rey

lo se yael, pero es preocupante...ya que esmeralda...-dijo alexis

lo se...creeme que lo se...los estudios fueron muy concretos...esmeralda no es un ser humano...es una bestia bit...-dijo yael mirando a la niña que parecia muy interesada en una parte del cielo

ellos lo sabian...-dijo kai

nunca lo supiste-dijo daichi

ni siquiera recordaba a nuestros padre...-dijo kai baando la mirada

kai...-dijo jade

señores rapido...-entro de sopeton un sirviente

que pasa-dijo alexis parandose de la cama con alex en brazos

la mansion se incendia...-dijo el sirviente

que-dijeron ambos adultos mientras esmeralda volteaba al oirlos...

es cierto-dij oesmeralda de repente

esmeralda...hija que mirabas por la ventana-dijo el hombre hacercandose a esta y mirando en la misma direccion que la pequeña niña...-no puede ser...mi laboratorio-dijo yael para despues salir disparado hacia ese lugar...

no papa...-el grito de esmeralda resono el pasillo quien habia salido detras de el...

jorge...rapido detenla...-grito alexis...el sirviente salio a la carrera detras de la niña...

increible...-dijo hilary

siempre tan impulsiva-dijo jade sonriendo

creo que debemos separarnos ya que los hechos suceden en lugares distintos...-dijo hiro

esta bien...-dijo tyson, de esta forma se separaron en dos grupos...

entonces hagamoslos...-dijo max, todos se miraron, para despues algunos quedarse en esa habitacion y el resto salir hacia donde esmeralda habia corrido...

continuara


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17

hiro, tyson, hilary, daichi, rey y maraha habian seguido a esmeralda por el pasillo, la niña corria muy rapido, por eso pudo darle alcanse a su padre enseguida...

mariam, max, kai y jade se quedaron en la habitacion...

pronto los pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, acercandose a la habitacion, pronto los golpes se anunciaron en la puerta...

vamos abra la puerta o la hecharemos abajo...-escucharon una vos de lo que parecia un militar...

no...alejense...no se llevaran a mi hijo...-dijo la de cabellos blancon tratando de resistirse...todos se miraron unos a otros...

que pasa aqui...-dijo max

no entiendo nada...-dijo mariam

miren la puerta...-dijo jade, entonces todos miraron como la puerta era hechada abajo y varios soldados entraban...

no se resista mas...-dijo uno de ellos, el cual parecia estar a cargo, la mujer albina lo miro con temor...

que es lo que quieren...-dijo la mujer

tenemos tomada toda sta mansion...nuestro jefe nos dio la orden de martar a todo aquel que intente interrumpir con nuestra mision...nos llevarmos a sus hijos...-dijo otro de ellos mietras le apuntaban directo al corazon, demostrando que no estaban bromeando...

no...mis hijos no...-dijo alexis, estirando sus brazos cuando uno de ellos arrebato al bebe de su brazos...

quieta...-dijo otro mientras le apuntaba a la frente

madre...-dijo kai achicando los ojos...

no...devuelvemelo...es mi hijo...-dijo ella en un impulso por tratar de conseguirlo nuevamente, no estaba pensando en ella...

el disparo pronto se escucho en la habitacion, jade tomo del brazo a su novio sabiendo que ese era un momento muy dificil...

no...mi hijo...-dijo la mujer derramando una lagrima antes de morir, mintras miraba por ultima vez a su hijo salir en brazos de unos extraños...

kaia miro el cuerpo de la que una vez fue su madre, estaba inerte sin vida...ella habia tratado de salvarle pero era logico que tuvira ese final...despus de todos las armas de fuego eran verdaderos monstruos...

vamonos de aqui...alcansemos a los demas...ya no hay nada mas para avergiguar aqui-dijo kai para despues salir de alli

las tres personas que qudaban alli, salieron detras de el despues de darle un ultimo vistazo a la mujer de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve...

kai...-pensaron los tres bajando la mirada, entendian que debia sr muy duro para el...

* * *

la niña corria fuertemente para tener unas piernas tan cortas, doblando en los pasillos, siguiendo a su padre com osi realmente conociera el camino...

no...papa...no vayas...alli...-dijo la niña atropeyadamente, pronto sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse...

corre muy rapido...-dijo hilary

parece que llorara en cualquier momento...-dijo tyson

seguramente ella lo presentia...-dijo rey

qu cosa...-dijo maraha...

eso...-dijo hiro cuando todos estaban ya en un laboratoria, esmeralda estaba parada en la puerta del laboratorio, alli en el centro de la habitacion estaba su padre, en el suelo sin movrse...ni siquera habian notado cuando habia caido al suelo...

papa...-el grito de la niña se escucho en el ambiente, ella en un abrir y cerrar d ojos estaba junto a su padre, mirandolo conternada, todo estaba mal...de pronto se veia tan sola...

todos los restantes vieron con pena las lagrimas bajar por su rostro mientras trataba de levantarlo pero sus debiles y pequeñas manos no podian hacer gran cosa...

vamos...llevemosla con nosotros...-dijo uno acercandose a ella

es cirto yatenemos al bebe...-dijo otro que habia comunicado con ellos por un trnsmisor, en ese intante aparecieron las personas restantes para encontrars con esa escena...

bebe...-escucharon el decir de la pequeña que se levantaba con sus ojos completamente negros...

apresurence...-dijo otro, varios de ellos se acercaron a la niña, pero esta parecia cada vez mas enfadada, a mededida que entendia la situacion...

ustedes los mataron...y ahora...y ahora...-dijo ella llorando mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura blaquecina, pronto sus cortos cabellos comenzaron a ondear, junto con sus ropas...

esmeralda...-dijo jade

esta enfureciendo...-dijo tyson

GRRRRRRRR

todos observaron con los ojos desorbitados como ella flexiono sus brazos hacia atras, levantado su cabeza mientras lanzaba un gran rugido lleno de furia e ira...pronto el aura que la rodeaba se espandio, ocacionando que todos los soldados se extrellaran contra las estanterias, muriendo casi todos en el acto...

alex...-pronuncio monotamente a medida que caminaba hacia el bulto que ahora yacia en el suelo mientras su llanto era lo unico que hacia ver que el sonido no habia desaparecido...lo tomo entre sus debiles mano para luego voltear y caminar hacia el unico que quedaba con vida pero presentaba heridas por todo el cuerpo...

alejate...monstruo...-dijo el hombre mas que aterrado al ver la mirada ausente de la niña...

quien...-dijo ella mirandolo intensamente

que...-dijo el hombre tratando de no mirarla

quien...te dijo que hiciras esto...-dijo la niña...

voltaire...-dijo el hombre, ante esto la niña abrio los ojos pra luego cerrarlos con los cejos fruncidos, pronto sus gestos se veian mas salbajes tanto que se podian apreciar su largos colmillos al hablar...

maldito...-dijo la niña mirandolo con furia...

no...alejate...no...-dijo el hombre arrastrandose cada ves mas hacia atras...hasta, accidetalmente se clavo un metal a lo largo dl torso, logrando que la iña quedara salpicada con su sangre, el hombre no dijo mas ada, pues murio al acto...

todos miraron horrorizados como ella dejo al bebe en el piso para luego pararse en l medio...

me siento...me siento xtraña...-dijo la iña, todos notaro como un proceso muy raro empezoa verse en ella, la sangre que habia salpicado su rostro, fue subcionada por su piel, y su cuerpo comenzoa palpitar a una velocidad muy rapida...

esta...-dijo tyson muy impresionando...

creciendo...-dijeron hiro y kai al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo...

asique voltaire...-dijo la niña que ahora poseia el cuerpo deun niño de 6 años...

increibl...-dijo jade

no lo sabias...-dijo kai a su novia

algo...ella me conto que no podia eplicarlo con palabras...ahora entiendo por que-dijo jade totalmete perpeleja, ante esto, la niña volteo vindo hacia la salida...

abuelo...-dijo la niña, todos voltearon, pero no vieorn a nadie...

pero qu...-dijo daichi

escuchen-dijo rey

son pasos...-dijo mariam

el se acerca...debo salir de aqui...-dijo esmeralda mientras tomaba le bulto entre sus brazos y corria hacia una ventana, para saltar por ella...

eso fue una locura...-dijo hilary con expresion sorprendida

ella siempre ah sido asi...actua por instinto...-dijo jade

siempre-dijeron todos

si...esta no es la unica vz que lo hizo...-dijo jade

bueno sigasmosla-dijo maraha

si vamos...-dijo hiro, todos se acercaron a la ventana, para luego ver como ella corria alejandose de la mansion

llegamos tarde señor...-escucharon detras de ellos, todos voltearon, pra ver a un oficial junto a voltaire, al verlo kai fruncio el ceño con rabia...

maldito...-dijo debilmente mintras rchinaba los dientes...

kai...tranquilizate...no pudes hacerle nada de todas formas...-dijo rey

es verdad...mejor vamos a alcansar a esmeralda...-dijo jade

esperen un segundo...-dijo kai

encuentrenlos...no importa como...los quiero en la abadia...ellos son la llave para poder desarrollar nuestro esperimento con bestias bits reales...-dijo voltaire sin siquiera mirar el cuerpo de su hijo en el suelo...

vamonos kai...-dijo hiro, aunque en el fodo sentia un poco de ira contra el muy maldito...

sera lo mejor-dijo tyson, kai no dijo nada, pero los siguio cuando todos decidieron saltar por la ventana, ahora rota, para seguirla...

corrieron detras de la niña, la cual se arrodillo completamente fatiga al llegar a un prado...

todos los que venian detras de ella miraron con pena a la pequeña, ell habia dejado a un costado a su hermano pequeño, quien dormia sin ser conciente de nada...mientras ella estaba despierta, con los sentimintos a flor de piel y los ojos llorosos...

por que...por que hizo todo...eso...-dijo la pequeña esmeralda en vos alta...

eso es por que eres una bestia bit...-escucharon una vos...una vos demasiado conocida...la pequeña levanto la vista y tanto ella como todos vieron a drancer descender desde el cielo en su verdadera forma para despues asumir su forma humana cuando estaba frente a la niña...

y tu quien eres...-dijo ella con mucha curiosidad al verlo frente a ella...

soy dracer...uno de los encargados de protegerte Angelus...-dijo drancer mientras miraba a la niña con real admiracion

por que la mira de esa forma...-dijo hiro sorprendido

el siempre la ha mirado asi...-dijo jade cerrando sus ojos...

siempre...-penso hiro frunciendo el cejo...por alguna razon no le gusaba ni un poco...que la mirara de esa forma...

protegerme...-dijo ella con incredulidad

asi es...-dijo drancer

por que...que soy yo...-dijo esmeralda mientras sus ojos se volvian a bañar en lagrimas

detuviste a todos esos seres humanos cierto-dijo dracer mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, la niña asintio mientras dejaba que el la acariciara-eso es por que eres un bestia bit...-dijo drancer

soy un monstruo...-dijo esmeralda bajando la mirada, todos miraron con pena, aunque despues de todo era natural que una niña como ella tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, sobre todo despues de lo que habia pasado...

no...eres una criatura que tiene poderes especiales...y debes aprender a manejarlos...-dijo drancer

tu eres como yo...-dijo esmeralda mirandolo, el solo asintio...-me enseñaras...-dijo ella mirandolo

si es lo que quieres...-dijo el smientras un pequeño amago de sonrisa nacia en sus labios

si...quiero...para proteger a mi hermano...el es lo unico que me queda...-dijo la pequeña para despues mirar al bulto que estaba a su lado y dormia ajeno a todo...

hrmana...-dijo kai con uan vos debil, casi lastimera...empezaba a comprender por que ella decia que el nunca fue conciente de todo lo que pasaron en realidad...

bueno...en ese caso...busquemos un lugar para estar seguro...yo conosco uno...asi que iremos alli...-dijo drancer para despues tomar al bebe en uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomar la mano de esmeralda, de esta forma los tres salieron del claro caminando, siendo seguidos por todos aquello que querian sabr la verdad...

continuara


	18. Chapter 18

capitulo 18

despues de una larga caminata llegaron a una aldea...

que este no era el lugar que vimos en ruinas...-dijo maraha

asi es...esta fue una vez la primera aldea hiwatari...-dijo kai

la primera aldea-dijo daichi

si...miren alli estan-dijo rey, todos se acercaron, drancer hablaba con una mujer mayor que no parecia pasar de los 55 años...

abuela hiwatari...-escucharon decir a drancer, la mujer miraba a esmeralda que estaba destras de el, con el niño en brazos

dime querido...-dijo la mujer levantando la mirada para ver los ojos dorados del fenix

deja que te presente al pilar de las bestias bits...-dijo drancer para despues extender su mano a esmeralda, quien lo miro con duda...

al parecer ella no confia en ti...-dijo la abuela hiwatari

vamos...nadie va a dañarlos aqui...estaran a salvo...-dijo drancer

seguro...-dijo esmeralda, la mujer de cabellos entrecanos la mira sorprendida cuantos años tenias esa niña, por su apariencia no pasab de los 6...pero hablaba con muy fluides y decicion...

claro...-dijo drancer, entonces esmeralda camino unos pasos hacia adelante mirando a la anciana...-ella es angelus abuela hiwatari...te eh hablado de ella...recuerdas...-dijo drancer

es cierto...asi que por fin a aparecido la princesa de las bestias bits eh...-dijo la mujer sonriendo

princesa...-dijo esmeralda mirando a uno y despues a otro...

asi es...y no tienes idea de como todas ellas te han estado esperando pequeña...-dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa

esperando...de que habla...-dijo esmeralda, mirando a drancer

no te preocupes pequeña...algun dia lo comprenderas...-dijo drancer

oh...es un bebe...-dijo la mujer al notar el bulto en los brazos de la niña

es mi hermano...-dijo esmeralda

ya veo...por que no entramos a la choza...para hablar mejor...-dijo la abuela hiwatari

lo veo bien...asi podremos hablar sobre los terminos en los que cuidaras de estos dos hermanos...hasta que yo regrese...-dijo drancer

tienes asuntos pendientes en esa avadia...-dijo la mujer con expresion preocupada

no se como...pero el abuelo de estos dos niños sabe que nuestra energia es potencialmente aproblechable para la raza humana pero el problema de esto es que para adquirir nuestra energia y conocimiento superior deben domarnos y eso es practicamente imposible...-dijo drancer

ya lo creo...tu y los otros son extremadamente libres y audaces...no se dejaran domar muy facil mente...-dijo la mujer mientras caminaban por entre las chozas...la gente que habitaba la aldea no se veia muy extrañada de la precencia de drancer...apesar de que era extramadamente diferente a ellos...

somos bestias bits...abuela hiwatari...-dijo drancer como respuesta a todo lo anterior dicho, mientras entraban en unas de las chozas que se encontraban al fondo de la aldea, dejando atras a todos los visitantes...

los otros...-dijo hiro

potencialmente utilizasible-dijo jade

indomables...-dijo tyson

sin lugar a dudas habla...de dragoon, drigger y dracil...-dijo max

las cuatro bestias bits centrales...-dijo jade

como lo sabes...-dijo mariam

era lo que esmeralda decia...ella decia que esas cuatro bestias bits eran las centrales...-dijo jade

tu te refieres al poder que estas poseen...-dijo maraha

en realidad no lo se...y sinceramente nunca se lo pregunte-dijo jade

entremos...dejemos de perder el tiempo aqui...-dijo hiro, mientras miraba la choza frente a ellos...

* * *

al entrar todos a la choza, pudieron ver a drancer y a la abuela hiwatari conversar apartados de donde esmeralda y alex habia quedados dormidos, tapados con una manta...

entonces...en que terminos...los dejaras...-dijo la mujer de cabellos entrecanos

primero que nada...es primordial que angelus...este sana y salva a mi regreso...-dijo drancer

entiendo...-dijo la mujer mientras asentia con la cabeza

en segunda medida...deben evitar los accidentes, en los que haya como resultado sangre humana...ella es una bestia bits y la ah ingirido una sola vez no sabemos como podria reaccionar...podria ser peligroso...-dijo drancer cerrando los ojos

ya veo...esperemos que no pase nada malo...-dijo la mujer mientras desviaba su mirada a la niña que dormia placidamente...

otro punto importante es el hecho de que seria mejor que ella aprendiera controlar sus aptitudes, habilidades y poderes...conforme los vaya descubriendo...por supuesto...-dijo drancer

entiendo...nos ocuparemos de sus entrenamientos...-dijo la abuela hiwatari

muy bien...en cuanto al niño...cre oque lo mejor sera que lleve una vida lo mas humana posible...-dijo drancer

sabes lo que estas diciendo...el es...-dijo la mujer entrecanosa...

se muy bien quien es...pero por ahora no es necesario...empezar con su entrenamiento...por ahora lo principal es que ambos continuen con vida...yo debo reunirme con los demas...por lo cual no podre volver hasta detro de unos años...tu sabes como esta el asunto con la avadia...-dijo drancer

si...lo se...los espiritu me han platicado de eso...no te preocupes...los cuidaremos hasta tu regreso...puedes irte en paz...drancer...-dijo la mujer sonriendo

claro...te lo encargo abuela hiwatari...pr cierto...-dijo drancer mientras se ponian de pie...-sus nombres son esmeralda y alex...-dijo drancer

entiendo...espero que llegues antes de la ceremonia de iniciacion...-dijo la mujer

la verdad no lo se...pero sabes que sin el concentimiento de una bestia bits no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas...-dijo drancer mientras la miraba muy burlonamente

es cierto...pero tendremos a una bestia bits entre nosotros...-dijo la mujer mirando a esmeralda que dormia

no te abuses...ella no conoce nada sobre nuestra raza...-dijo drancer

le enseñare entonces-dijo la mujer sonriendo

te lo agradeceria...pero te pido de favor que no frente a otras personas...nuestra existencia tiene que quedar en secreto de los seres humanos...la ultma vez no nos fue muy bien...-dijo drancer para despues darse la media vuelta y acercarse a esmeralda, se inco frente a ella, mirandola simplemente...

esta bien...no lo publicaremos...pero debes irte ya...y no te preocupes...su princesa estara a salvo aqui...-dijo la mujer sonriendo al notar perfectamente la devocion de la bestia bit del fuego...

tienes razon...debo irme ya...volvere dentro de unos años...adios abuela hiwatari...-dijo drancer para despues salir de la choza, nadie se movio, solo vieorn como la mujer se agacho frente a los dos niños y los miro con cariño, ahora estaban en esa aldea, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo...pero ese seria su hogar ahora...asi que no tenian mas remedios que adaptarce a la forma de vida de los aldeanos...

todos los observadores solo pudieron escucchar el gruñido proveniente de un gran ave roja...que sobre volaba la aldea...

drancer...-dijo kai

si era el...-dijo jade

bueno lo mejor ahora sera que ellos descansen...ya mañana veremos como empezamos la convivencia...-dijo la mujer sonriendo, para depsues salir de la choza y buscar unos vegetales para preparar algo de comer...

* * *

al dia siguiente...

esmeralda fue la primera en despertar...

la luz se filtraba por la puerta de la choza dandole directamente en la cara...

ah...eso quema...-dijo esmeralda enderesandoe en la cama, mientras tapaba sus ojos fuertemente...

inmediatamente, la mujer cubrio la entrada y luego se dirigio a la niña...

lo siento...olvide que tus ojos son muy sencibles a la luz...pequeña...-dijo la mujer

esmeralda...me llamo esmeralda...puede llamarme asi-dijo esmeralda, mientras bajaba sus manos de sus ojos, lam ujer miro sus ojos negros...nunca habia visto ese color de ojos...era muy extraño...

claro esmeralda...yo soy kenia...pero todos me dicen abuela hiwatari...-dijo kenia sonriendo

hiwatari...ese es el nombre de la aldea...-dijo esmeralda mientras se levantaba

asi es...esta es una aldea que ya tiene muchos años...sabes...yo naci aqui...-dijo la mujer

ya veo...entonces debe haber personas mas grandes que usted aqui-dijo esmeralda

es cierto...por cierto mi niña...ven a desayunar...seguramente no comiste nada ayer...-dijo kenia muy amablemente

tiene razon...-dijo ella mientras ambas se acercaban a una mesa pequeña, donde habia dos jarros, esmeralda tomo uno de ellos y se lo llevo a los labios, tomando lentos y cortos sorbos...no sabia lo que era pero tenia un gran sabor...

vaya...nunca pense que una niña como tu pudiera beber de esa forma...-dijo kenia bastante sorprendida, inmediatamente esmeralda retiro el jarro de sus labios y sonrio, para despues mirarla

bueno...nunca eh hecho las cosas de acuerdo a la edad que aparento...-dijo esmeralda

que quieres decir...-dijo kenia mirandola interesada

esta apariencia de 6 años es relativamente nueva...la adquiri ayer...de una forma muy extraña...-dijo esmeralda

increible...pero de que forma...-dijo kenia

mi rostro fue salpicado con sangre...-dijo esmeralda volviendo a tomar otro sorbo...la mujer la miro sorprendida...ahora entendia el pedido especial de drancer...

ya veo...-dijo la mujer, cada uno de los presentes escuchaba con interes...-y dime...tu hermano es como tu...-dijo kenia, todos observaron como la niña levanto la mirada y miro a la mujer muy fijamente, sin despegar el jarro de sus labios...

pero que le pasa-dijo tyson

como...yo...-dijo esmeralda lentamente

si...-dijo la mujer lentamente

y que soy yo...-dijo esmeralda muy seriamente, la mujer la miro fijamente, mas esmeralda no retrocedio su mirada...la mujer supo en ese momento que ella no retrocederia hasta obtener una respuesta...

cada uno de ellos, que observaban todo absortos, parecian cada vez mas sorprendidos...hasta donde llegaba la aptitud de esa chica...de sorprenderlos a todos...

continuara


	19. Chapter 19

capitulo 19

Y yo que soy…-esa era la pregunta que la niña había hecho y la mujer mayor parecía meditar la respuesta, estaría bien decirle la verdad…

Tú no lo sabes…-dijo la mujer, mientras esmeralda, que estaba al frente de ella la miraba fijamente…

El dijo algo…de ser diferente al resto…pero no entendí mucho….fue extraño…-dijo esmeralda para después volver a tomar n sorbo de te….

Ya veo…entonces te explicare…tu posees aptitudes y habilidades que ningún ser humano podría siquiera soñar con ellas…-dijo la mujer

Soy diferente a los demás….eso lo he notado….-dijo esmeralda bajando la mirada, ante esto, tan hiro como Kai parecían bastante afectados, ellos nunca llegaron a pensar que ella podría sentirse de esa manera…

Sabes a veces es bueno ser diferente…-dijo la mujer frente a ella

No lo se…no quiero que por mis diferencias…mi hermano sea excluido de la sociedad…los seres humanos son muy crueles…si ellos supieran el tiene por hermana mayor a un monstruo como yo…tomarian represalias con el...-dijo esmeralda, kai la miro sorprendido por las palabras de ella...

entiendo...pero no puedes cambiar lo que eres...-dijo la mujer

lo se...pero alex puede aprender a valerse por si solo...de esa forma podria enfrentar cualquier cosa...-dijo esmeralda

eso es cierto...-dijo la mujer

kenia...como puedo hacer para ser mas fuerte...como puedo hacer para que todo lo que le paso a nuestros padres no afecte a mi hermano...-dijo esmeralda mirando a la mujer

el no recordara nada esmeralda...es solo un bebe ahora...-dijo kenia mientras le sonreia, ella comprendia la preocupacion de la niña...

con mayor razon puede llegar a tener un futuro mejor...-dijo esmeralda con mucho convencimiento...

no puede...ser...-dijo kai

no van a hacer lo uqe creo que estan pensando cierto...-dijo hilary

hay una solucion a ese problema...-dijo kenia de repente, logrando que todos callen...

digame...hare lo que sea...con tal de no sufra lo mismo que yo...-dijo esmeralda muy decididamente

bien...quizas si el fuera miembro de nuestra aldea...-dijo kenia, esmeralda se paro de su asiento muy lentamente...como procesando lo que eso significaria...

usted esta diciendo que una posibilidad de ello es convertirlo en un hiwatari...-dijo esmeralda con pena en su vos..

si...-dijo kenia

hermana...-susurro kai

yo no tenia idea...-penso jade sorprendida...ella sabia muchas cosas del pasado de esmeralda pero esto no se lo habia contado...

esmeralda...-penso hiro mienras miraba la pequeña espalda donde los cabellos blancos apenas rozaban sus hombros...

esta bien...-dijo esmeralda mientras volvia a sentarse, le dolia en el alma lo que haria...pero era por el bien de su hermano...

renunciaras...-dijo kenia ensanchando los ojos

si...-dijo esmeranda mientras escondia sus ojos bajo su cabello

muy bien entonces...alex crecera bajo las enseñanzas de nuestra aldea...-dijo kenia

muy bien...-dijo esmeralda conteniendose para no cerrar los ojos derramar unas cuantas lagrimas...

pero no te pongas triste mi niña...si bien el no sabra que eres su hermana...si podras estas a su lado...-dijo kenia sonriendole

entiendo...-dijo esmeralda

por otro lado...necesitas descubrir y mejorar tus habilidades...-dijo kenia

es cierto...el dijo que ustedes podrian encargarse de eso...-dijo esmeralda

es cierto...-dijo kenia sonriendo, esmeralda la miro...todo parecia extremadamente facil...esa mujer lo decia como si fuera sencillo...

entonces todo esta dicho verdad...-dijo esmeralda

asi es...viviras con unos vecinos mios...confio mucho en ellos y estoy segura que sabran cuidarte bien...por alex no te preocupes...el permanecera aqui conmigo...-dijo kenia

entiendo...se lo encomiendo...-dijo esmeralda mientras se paraba...

claro no te preocupes...cuidare bien de el...ven te acompañare a ver a mis vecinos...asi te empiezas a familiarizar con ellos...-dijo kenia mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por lo hombros...todos vieron como ella mostraba tristea en sus ojo mientras salia de la gran tienda de campaña...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo max

ella de verdad hizo eso...-dijo rey

creo que en realidad ella no es como pensamos en un principio...-dijo maraha

me alegra que pienses asi...-dijo jade, pero nadie noto que ni kai, ni hiro estaba en ese lugar...ellos habia salido detras de las dos figuras femeninas...

* * *

a los instantes llegaron a una tienda de campaña situada a unos pasos de la principal, kenia entro en ella...diciendole que la esperara afuera unos minutos...

ella se apoyo sobre el tronco de un arbol que servia de sombra para la entrada de la tienda...

todos vieron como ella levanto sus oscuros ojos al cielo donde las avez volaban con gran libertad...

me gustaria tanto ser como ellos...-dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los que la miraban...-me gustaria ser libre...libre de presiones y sufrimientos...-dijo esmeralda mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos...

hiro la miro...comenzaba a enterder lo que le habia dicho...

"_te crees que eres el unico que ha sufrido en su vida...pues te doy una noticia...tambien hay sufrimiento en mi vida..."_

ahora lo entiendo...ella se referia a esto...desde muy chica el sufrimiento ah estado sobre sus hombros...-penso hiro mientras achicaba los ojos...comenzaba a arrepetirse de todo lo que le dijo...

la tela de la tienda se abrio para dejar asar a tres personas...

esmeralda...-dijo kenia saliendo primero, detras de ella venian una mujer y un hombre...

aqui estoy...-dijo ella bajando la mirada del cielo

ellos son lia...y eunesto...te qudaras con ellos...les eh contado la situacion y estan de acuerdo...hoy descansa...mañana comenzaremos con tus practicas...-dijo kenia

entiendo...kenia...-dijo esmeralda

bueno entonces me retiro...-dijo kenia, para despues irse y desaparecer detras de las telas de su propia tienda...

muy bien entonces tu eres...esmeralda...-dijo la mujer que presentaba cabellos rojos y ojos verdes...

y usted es lia...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba...era bonita y parecia ser amable...

ven con nosotros...te mostraremos donde dormiras...despues podras tomar un baño cerca del lado y descansar...mañana tendras un dia muy duro...-dijo eunesto, un hombre de facciones maduras, de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y mirada llena de amabilidad...

esmeralda no dijo nada, solo se paro despegando su espalda del tronco del arbol...dispuesta a seguirlos...

debio ser dificil para ella el pasar por todas estas cosas...-dijo hilary

y aun falta lo peor...-dijo jade

es claro que tu sabes mas que nosotros...en algunas ocasiones no pareces sorprendida...-dijo mariam

muchas de las cosas que se...me las ah contado ella...-dijo jade

ya veo por eso la protegias y justificabas...por que conoces su sufrimiento y las razones por las cuales hizo todo eso...-dijo tyson mirandola

asi es...aunque no lo conosco todo...hay varias cosas que hemos visto de las cuales ella no me habia hablado...por ejemplo no sabia que ella tomo esa decicion con respecto a ti kai...no tenia idea...-dijo jade

supongo que ese tema en especial siempre debio ser muy doloroso para ella...-dijo max

quizas...si...cuando le preguntaba si tenia hermanos o familia...ella se exaltaba...o permanecia callada durantes horas...con el tiempo deje de preguntarle sobre el tema...-dijo hiro...

entonces ustedes si vivieron juntos mucho tiempo...-dijo daichi

si...asi es...-dijo hiro

pero como paso...-dijo mariam, hiro no pudo responder, por que pronto vieron a esmeralda salir detras de la tela de la tienda...

creo que podemos hablarlo despues...-dijo hiro al verla,ella vestia una fina bata improisada por una delgada tela de color blanco, se encamino a un lago que habia llendo a las afuera de la aldea...

todos se miraron unos a otros, com odicidiendo si la seguian o no...

hasta que finalmente, todas las chicas decidieron ir tras ella...

al llegar al lago, vieron como entro en el lago, el agua estaba fria, por eso ella dio un pequeño saltito y respiro profundo...

esta fria...-oyeron como se quejaba por la temperatura del agua...

el agua aqui es muy fria por que baja de la montaña...deberias apresurarte con el baño...-dijo alguien a sus espaldas...

kenia...-dijo esmeralda mirandola un momento, para despues tomar agua en un recipiente que la mujer le tendia y volcarlo en su cabeza, pronto su cuerpo temblo ante la frialdad del agua...

sera mejor que no estes mucho tiempo alli...podrias enfermar...-dijo kenia con preocupacion...

kenia...yo...no me enfermo...-dijo esmeralda mirandola de soslayo...

como lo sabes...-dijo la mujer sorprendida

drancer lo dijo...dijo que nosotros no enfermamos por cosas como estas...-dijo esmeralda mientras volvia a vaciar el recipiente sobre su cabeza, sus cabellos blancos se pegaron a su cuerllo y su rostro...sus ojos permanecian tristes por la reciente perdida...

mi niña...deberas lo siento...por lo de tu hermano...-dijo kenia

no importa...lo decidimos ambas...estoy conciente de lo que hice...si eso sirve para que no sea jusgado por nadie...entonces sere feliz...-dijo esmeralda mientras salia del agua y se cubria con la tela que le tendia la mujer...-gracias...hay mucho viento aqui...-dijo esmeralda, la mujer sonrio...a pesar de que ella le habia casi arrebatado a su hermano...ella se mostraba agradecida con ella...

es cierto...vamos asi te cambias...lia y eunesto...estaan algo preocupados...-dijo kenia

es cierto...son tan buenas personas...me han tratado muy bien...no quisiera preocuparlos...-dijo esmeralda, sin decir mas...ambas caminaron de regreso a la aldea...

increible...-dijo mariam, todas habian visto aquellas imagenes sin poder creerlo...realmente podia ser asi...

ella no le tiene rencor...-dijo hilary

no...ella siempre le tuvo mucho aprecio por que fue ella quien le ayudo a madurar y crecer...-dijo jade

ya veo...-dijo maraha, estaba pensando que debia disculparse con esmeralda por haberle dicho todas esas cosas sin conocerla realmente...

* * *

cuando la vieron volver...pudieron ver como sonreia levemente...detras de ellas venian todas las chicas...

las telas de la tienda se abrieron y salio lia a recibir a su huesped...en sus manos llevaba ropa para ella...

mira esmeralda...estas ropas eran de mi hija...creo que te sentaran muy bien...-dijo lia con una sonrisa amable...

de su hija...no puedo aceptarlas...-dijo esmeralda mirando a la mujer

por que no...-dijo lia

deben significar mucho para usted si su hija no esta aqui...-dijo esmeralda, todos ensancharon los ojos...

con mayor razon debes usarlas querida...-dijo kenia, esmeralda la miro

pero kenia...-dijo esmeralda

vamos...hazlo...te aseguro que no se enfadaran...-dijo kenia

oh...esta bien...ustedes ganan...-dijo esmeralda...mientras tomaba las ropas de las manos de la mujer pelirrroja...

bien...entra a cambiarte a la tienda...eunesto fue por leña...-dijo lia sonriendole, esmeralda solo asintio con la cabeza para despues desaparecer detras de las telas de la tienda...-y bien kenia-san...a podido disculparse con ella...-dijo lia

algo asi...ella me sorprende a sobre manera...es demasiado madura para la edad que aparenta...-dijo kenia

tu crees que...-dijo lia

sera una gran bestia bit...debemos ayudarla lia...-dijo kenia

entiendo...entonces mañana comenzara todo...-dijo lia

si...asi lo haremos...la haremos fuerte...-dijo kenia

esta bien...-dijo lia...

con estas ultimas frases ambas mujeres dieron por terminada su conversion mientras esperaban a esmeralda, todos las observaron...se veia muy seguras de si mismas...

pero por que habia tanta seguridad en sus palabras...que escondian estas mujeres...ninguno de ellos lo sabia...

continuara


	20. Chapter 20

capitulo 19

un par de minutos transcurrieron, mientras esperaban que la chica saliera de la tienda, ninguna de las mujeres dijo nada...

aun no ha salido cierto...-escucharon la vos de un hombre que se acercaba con una gran carga de leña sobre su espalda...

ya has regresado...-dijo lia al ver a su marido, el cual dejo la madera a un costado de la tienda, mas que dispuesto a esperar por la salida de su nueva huesped

si...encontre bastante...pero diganme...y ella como esta...-dijo eunesto

pues esta bastante afectada por todo lo que ha ocurrido pero estara bien...lo superara...-dijo kenia

eso espero ella ah perdido muchas cosas...o al menos eso es lo que tu nos dijiste-dijo lia

si a sus padres, a su hermano...y si...tambien esta siendo perseguida...me temo que llegara el momento en que este lugar no sera seguro y debera marchar, cuando eso pase, debera estar lista, para afrontar todo sola...-dijo kenia

todos aquellos que estaban ahi escuchandolos ensancharon los ojos...

entonces voltaire...-dijo ray

si...el en estos momento esta persiguiendolos...a ambos...-dijo jade

pero por que...-dijo maraha

la avadia...-dijo kai como si fuera muy obvio

serian los soldados perfectos...-dijo tyson

maldito...-dijo kai frunciendo un cejo

pronto la conversacion se vio interrumpida, por los pasos que se escucharon en el lugar, alguien salia de la tienda...

pronto todos se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos al ver a la esmeralda que aparecia frente a ellos

vaya...te queda muy bien...-dijo lia con mucho entusiasmo

delicidades...sin lugar a dudas...te convertiras en una mujer muy hermosa...-dijo eunesto algo contrariado, aunque al instante penso que era una espides felicitarla por eso, despues de todo ella era una bestia bit, era logico que tuviera una belleza arrolladora...

gracias...aunque pienso que exagera...-dijo esmeralda, quien estaba bastante incomoda con esas ropas, estas consistian en una amplia tunica, que llegaba hasta sus muslos, la cual era sujetada fuertemente a su cintura por un lazo ancho de color negro, formando un gran moño en su espalda, las mangas eran amplias y largas hasta sus muñecas, perfectas para los movimientos bruscos, sus piernas estaban enfundadas con amplias telas, facilitando el movimiento de ambas, ella podria asegurar correr varios metros sin ningun tipo de dificultad, y en su pies llevaba sapatillas de color negras realmente sencillas, mientras las telas eran blancas con bordados negros...

la sensacion de incomodidad era bastante grande, nunca se habia vestido asi, ademas el hecho de que esas tres personas estuvieran viendola no la ayudaba en nada...

son hermosas...-dijo mariam boquiabierta

es cierto...-dijo hilary

se supone que esa es ropa para entrenar...-dijo tyson

asi es...son ropas especiales...-dijo kai

bueno...esmeralda...ahora comeremos algo y luego podras descansar...mañana sera un largo dia...-dijo lia

entiendo...-dijo esmeralda

si quieres permanece aqui afuera mientras preparo algo de comida...-dijo ella mientras sonreia, pronto eunesto volvio a tomar la mdera y la entro en la tienda, mietras kenia permanecio afuera con esmeralda..

bien...entonces me quedare aqui un rato mas-dijo para despues sentarse apoyando la espalda contra la tienda...

te gusta este lugar...-dijo kenia, esmeralda la miro unos momentos sin decir nada, para despues mirar al cielo

pues aqui hay mucha paz...no es como era mi casa..o la que era mi casa...-dijo esmeralda

ya veo...quieres hablar de eso...-dijo kenia muy conprensibamente

se lo agradezco...-dijo esmeralda de repente...-realmente agradesco todo lo que hace por mi hermano y por mi...pero realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de eso..-dijo esmeralda con un tono de voz parecido a un glaciar...

entiendo...es comprensible...-dijo kenia quien sonreia, a todos le parecio que esmeralda parecia no prestarle mucha atencion a la mujer que estaba al lado de ella...

no se moleste...pero podria dejarme sola...-dijo esmeralda

claro...descansa...mañana temprano vendre para que comiences con las practicas...-dijo kenia

claro...-dijo esmeralda

la mujer la miro un momento para despues salir de alli, esmeralda miro como la mujer se alejo para despues lanzar un sonoro suspiro...

no me malinterprete...estoy agradeciada con todos aqui...pero no es facil aceptar combios como esto...lo unico bueno es que alex no los sentira de la misma forma que yo...-dijo esmeralda mientras la obserbaba irse, desapareciendo entre el ocaso

todos miraban con pena como la figura de esmeralda, pronto se sumia en el silencio y dolor mudo...

creo que es muy dificil para ella...aceptar todo lo que paso en un dia...-dijo hilary

fueron muchas cosas...-dijo mariam

si...pero hay algo que no eniendo...sus padres murieron y se entero de que su abuelo es un verdadero idiota...acaso no le afecta...-dijo tyson con incredulidad

si a lo que te refieres es cuando la veremos llorar desconsolada...lamento decirte que no creo que eso pase...-dijo jade

por que lo dices...-dijo max

nunca la he visto llorar...-dijo jade, pronto todos vieron a hiro, este solo miro a esmeralda para despues negar con la cabeza...

yo tampoco...de hecho ni siquera la habia visto triste...ella siempre sonreia...-dijo hiro sin quitar la vista de la esmerlada que estaba frente a el...

definitivamente...ya a esta edad era sumamente fuerte...-dijo rey...

esmeralda...pasa...asi comes algo y descansas...debes tener energias para mañana...-escucharon la vos de kia, probiniente de la choza...

claro...-dijo esmeralda poniendose de pie mientras seguia mirando el cielo...

* * *

al dia siguiente ellos pudieron ver como kenia y kia habian despertado muy temprano a esmeralda, quien po cierto habia dormido poco y nada, toda la informacion que se agolpaba en su mente aun le jugaba bromas crueles...

vamos esmeralda...debes hacerte fuerte...-dijo kenia cuando la niña cayo de rodillas despues de pasar mas de media hora corriendo en la orilla del lago...

hacerme fuerte...para que...-dijo esmeralda

ellos vendran por ti...y puede que incluso vengan por tu hermano tambien debes ser lo suficientemente fuerte...para poder protegerlo...-dijo kia que se habia acercado a ella y la ayudaba a levantarse...

vendran...por que...por que estan detras de nosotros...que hicimos...-dijo esmeralda aun agitada

no es que hayan hecho algo malo...es por lo que ustedes son...-dijo kia con real comprencion

es por las bestias bits...es por mi culpa...-dijo esmeralda

no lo pongas asi...es maraviloso que tu puedas ser asi...-dijo kenia

no veo lo maravilloso en todo esto...mis padres murieron...y estan diciendome que alex ira por el mismo camino si no me hago mas fuerte...-dijo esmeralda levantando el rostro enfadada...como podia decir toas esas cosas...

bueno si no quieres que le pase nada debes ser mas fuerte...-dijo kenia

es facil para usted decirlo...-dijo esmeralda

vamos por favor sigue...ponte de pie no te rindas...-dijo kia

esta bien...pero solo por mi hermano...-dijo esmeralda

muuy bien...ahora continuemos...-dijo kenia, para despues ver como esmeralda volvia a correr, con la respiracion agitada y las piernas temblandole...

creo que esto fue demasiado...despues de todo solo era una niña...-dijo hilary

no lo creo en todas las aldeas se acostumbra esto...-dijo daichi

es cierto ella solo no estaba acostumbrada...-dijo kai que miraba todo con real admiracion hacia su hermana, era de suponerse que le afectara todo eso...despues de todo ella buscaba hacerse fuerte para poder ser capaz de protegerlo...

* * *

con el paso de los dias, esmeralda se acostumbraba a los entrenamientos que iban creciendo en intencidad y peligrocidad, pero ella lograba superarlos y hacerse mas fuerte...

muy bien ahora veamos cuanto tiempo aguantas bajo en agua...-dijo kenia mientras esmeralda sumergia su cabeza en el agua y ella la mantenia asi a presion...

kenia...-dijo kia a los 15 minutos, super preocupada, por que si bien la niña no se quejaba ni hacia nada para tratr de levantar la cabeza, su piel estaba tornandose morada...

tranquila todo esta bien...un poco mas no le hare nada...recuerda que es diferente a nosotros...-dijo kenia

si...pero es solo una niña...no crees que exageras...-dijo kia

oh...va a ahogarse...-dijo mariam

no lo hara...-dijo jade

tu sabias de este momento...-dijo tyson

si...ella me lo conto...ella estuvo 45 minutos aguantando la respiracion-dijo jade

imposible...nadie es capaz de eso...-dijo maraha

pues ella es nadie entonces...-dijo jade

nadie mas dijo nada, solo se limitaban a ver como la cabeza de esmeralda seguia bajo el agua, y sus cabellos albinos flotaban a su alrededor

ya kenia detente...-dijo kia haciendo a un lado cuando la niña llevaba 45 minutos en el agua, kenia dio unos pasos hacia atras y kia ayudo a esmeralda a pararse, sobre sus temblorosas piernas, su rostro estaba empapado, temblaba de frio y su palidez era preocupante...- se te ha ido la mano...recien llega, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy...haber si piensas mejor las cosas...-dijo kia mientras le ponia una manta en la cabeza para que se secara...

quizas tengas razon...continuaremos mañana...cuando este mejor...-dijo kenia mientras miraba a esmeralda, que la veia desde su lugar, mientras kia trataba de darle calor con la manta, sus labios temblaban y estaban bastante morados debido al agua fria...

bien...ven esmeralda...entremos...necesitas entrar en calor...estas temblando...-dijo kia mientras la arrastraba hasta la choza...

si...-se escucho la debil contestacion de esmeralda...

hiro siguio el andar pausado de ella con la mirada...eso haba sido demasiado...aunque debia aceptar que no se le hacia justo todo aquello por lo que ella estaba pasando...

* * *

el tiempo pasaba confome esmeralda se hacia mas fuerte, kenia habia sabido comprender que en un principio fue muy exigente con ella asique las cosas fueron llevabas de otra manera...los entrenamientos fueron mas amenos y menos exaustivos para esmeralda quien daba mas ezfuerzo en ellos que al principio...

muy bien esmeralda...fuiste capaz de enfocar tu energia en el agua para que esta suba su temperatura...eso fue execelente...-dijo kenia mientras sonreia a su lado

gracias kenia...creo que este entrenamiento a empezado a dar a fruto...-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia...

abuela...esmeralda...-escucharon una vos aguda llamarlas a la distancia, ambos voltearon, desconcentrandose de lo que hacian...

un niño de cabellos bicolor se acercaba a ellas corriendo...

kai...-dijo kenia, esmeralda desvio la vista al escuchar el nuevo nombre que le habian dado a su hermano, nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie pero eso le digustaba...

es increible...-dijo el niño pequeño mientras sujetaba las ropas de la mujer mayor...

que cosa...-dijo kenia

hay un animal muy extraño en la entrada de la aldea...-dijo kai

un animal...-dijo kenia frunciendo el cejo

asi es...y una persona estaba montada en el...-dijo kai

esmeralda permanecio pensante todo el momento desde que su pequeño hermano empezara a hablar...

animal extraño...personas...no puede ser...-penso ensanchando los ojos para despues mirar a kenia, ambos se miraron, para despues ver en la distancia, todasl as personas corrian, mientras una gran bestia las perseguia...

no puede ser...-dijo kai al verla

es una bestia bit...-dijo hiro

imposible...-escucharon decir a esmeralda...

continuara


	21. Chapter 21

capitulo 20

todos pudieron ver como la gran bestia se acercaba a lo lejos, siendo montada por un ser humano...

que es eso...-dijo kia

es una bestia bit...-dijo kenia

si...es verdad...pero esta...domada...-dijo esmeralda con asombro...realmente no podia creer que esa fuera la verdadera forma de una bestia bits...ella tambien seria asi...

realmente es asi una bestia bit...-dijo hilary sumamente impresionada al verla...

si...aunque varian en formas...-dijo jade

pero se ven asi de reales...-dijo mariam

si...y no solamente se ven...se nota que son reales...-dijo tyson

es verdad...-dijo max, mientras todos miraban con los ojos ensanchados como la bestia bit se hacia paso entre la gente que corria despaborida, y la aldea era totalmente destruida por los poderes de la gran bestia...

kenia...saquen a la mayor cantidad de personas de aqui...ya...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba la gran vestia estar cerca de ellos...

pero mi niña es demasiado veloz...-dijo kenia

tu solo haslo...debe estar aqui por otro motivo...-dijo esmeralda

pero...-dijo la mujer

hazlo...deja detitubear...y llevatelo...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba a kai, quien estaba realmente asustado...

si...-dijo la mujer mayor tomando a kai de una de su manos para despues salir de ahi, mientras ella permanecia en la orilla del lago, esperando por la vestia...

es ella no es verdad...-dijo el soldado cuando estuvo frente a ella, algo admirado, pues la figura algo aniñada que estaba frente a ellos no parecia asustada...

asi es es ella...-ella pudo escuchar claramente la vos de la vestia bit, mas sin embargo esta nunca emitio sonido alguno...

esmeralda ensancho los ojos al oir a la bestia bit comunicarse...

escucharon todos eso...-dijo tyson mas que esceptico...

claro que si...-dijo rey

es increible...-dijo hilary, todos parecian admirados pero hiro parecia aun mas serio que antes...

muy bien...entonces terminemos co nesto rapido...-dijo el jinete, la bestia bits iba atacarla, pero pronto un nuevo olor detuvo a la bestia junto en el momento en el que iba a dar el primer y ultimo zarpazo...

mmm...que ese olor...-dijo esmeralda sintiendose mareada derepente...

es sangre...y viene de esa direccion...-dijo la vestia bit mientras volteaba hacia dondetodos los seres humanos que pudieron escapar estaban refugiadose...

esmeralda miro en la misma direccion...alli a pocos metros estaba su hermano en el suelo, con una raspadura en una de su rodillas, mientras kenia lo sostenia para tratar de protegerlosante el nuevo hacecho de la vestia...

no...no lo haras...-dijo esmeralda en medio de su mareo por el olor a la sangre, mas sin embargo luego salio corriendo en direccion a ella...

no no lo hagas...-dijo kenia al ver que esa vestia podrias despedazarla de un solo golpe...

no me rendire...-dijo esmeralda para despues dar un salto bastante prominente, la sangre le hervia ente el inminente peligro que sifrian esas personas...pronto sintio su cuerpo cambiar de forma...

no puede ser...-dijo hiro mientras ensacho los ojos...

ella cambio de forma...-dijo kai

para protegerlos...-dijo max

no puedo creerlo..-dijo kenia al ver la imponente figura de un lobo albino protegerlos a ambos...

avanza un paso mas...y te mato...-gruño angelus en su forma animal

atrevete...-reto la vestia bits

tu lo quiziste...-dijo angelus para despues ambas vestias enfrascarse en una pelea donde solo los instintos son lo unico que podrian guiarle a la victoria...

esto es increible...-dijo hilary...mientras todos miraban como la pelea se llevaba a cabo...

es impresionante...ella me habia contado deesto pero nunca pense que hubiera sido asi-dijo jade mientras se llebaba una de sus manos a su boca...

esta es la verdadera personalidad de una bestia bit...-dio maraha

no...ella solo reacciono ante el peligro de ellos dos...-dijo rey

los esta...protegiendo...-dijo mariam

la pelea los llevo a los bosques, donde de una fuerte y profunda mordida en el cuello, angelus dio fin a la pelea, para despues ver al jinete, el cual medio muerto trato de irse en contra de ella con una pequeña daga, pero ella de un solo sarpazo le rebano el cuello...

mas cuando recupero la conciencia de lo que estaba haiendo ya estaba lamiendo la sanfgre que habia quedado en sus fuertes garras...

* * *

todos las personas eran atendidas lo mas pronto posdible, mientras otros trataban de poner la aldea en condiciones para pasar la noche y a la mañana siguiente continuar con las nuevas tareas de restauracion...

listo...yaestan todos atendidos...no fue nada grave...-dijo kia mientras entraba en la choza principal perteneciente a kenia, donde ella curaba el raspon de kai...

fue una suerte que asi fuera...ella nos salvo...-dijo kenia

es verdad...donde crees que este...-dijo kia

enel bosque...-dijo kenia mientras terminaba su labor

espero que vuelva pronto...-dijo kia

yo tambien...-dijo kenia mas no pudieron decir nada mas...por que escucharon grandes gritos provinientes de afuera...

vamos a ver...-dijo kenia, mientras ambas salian a ver lo que ocurria...

en las calles un grupo de hombres parecian apresar a una gran vestia...

atenla bien...de otro modo podria hacernos gran daño...-dijo uno de ellos

oh no...-dijo kenia haciendose paso entre la multitud...

no...dejenla...-dijo kia cuando estuvieron las dos mujeres entreel grupo de hombnres

liberenla...-dijo kenia imponiendose

pero kenia...es peligrosa...-dijo otro de ellos

eso no es verdad...ella es esmeralda...-dijo kenia

que...esmeralda...-dijo otros sorprendido paradespues soltar a la vestia inmediatamente...

todos miraban esto con real pena, incluso maraha parecia algo apenada por las imagenes que pasaban frente a ellos en ese momento...

que cruel...-dijo hilary

despues de todo son seres humanos...-dijo jade

eso lo dijo ella una vez...-dijo hiro

es comprensible...-dijo rey

ya esta...querida...estas libre...-dijo kenia mientras acariciaba las orejas blancas de la vestia, logrando tranquilizarla...-tranquila todo esta bien ahora...-dijo kenia mientras seguia acariciendola mientras la vestia estaba en el suelo...

kia miraba todo desde una distancia de unos pocos pasos, para despues acercarse a la mujer mayor y acariciar el ocico del lobo con cariño...

desde la choza el pequeño kai miraba todo con real asombro y duda...que fue todo aquello que paso...

que paso con la niña...que no estaba por ningun lado...

que pasa...-dijo debilmente mientraas bajaba la mirada al suelo...

* * *

un par de dias habian pasado...

esmeralda habia recuperado su forma humana, pero sufrio otro gran cambio debido a la ingesta de sangre humana, por lo que ahora presentaba el cuerpo de una joven de 16 años...nuevas ropas le fueron dadas de manos de kia, mientras su entrenamientos se intencificaron...

la ira y la pena eran emociones que ahora la describian muy bien...

habia perdido el control de la situacion y su lado salvaje se habia libero y se odiaba por ello...

a kai se le habia dicho que la niña de cabellos blancos habia muerto en dicho ataque y a ella, que era una nueva cara para el...la habian encontrado indefensa en el bosque...

esmeralda...descansa por hoy...-dijo kenia mientras miraba a la joven de ojos oscuros...

claro...-dijo ella de forma apagada...

aun no lo superas...-dijo kenia mientras ambas se sentaban a orillasdel lago

sabes kenia...no fue la mejor manera de enterarme de como soy en realidad...soy un montruo...-dijo esmeralda

no...eso no es verdad...tu nos salvaste a todos...-dijo kenia

kenia no lo entiendes...-dijo esmeralda mirandola directamente...-le rebane el cuello...y lo disfrute...-dijo esmeralda

eso es lo mas logico...es la primera vezque te trasformas...es logico quetengas sed de sangre...-dijo kenia

es verdad...pero no quiero nunca mas transformarme...-dijo esmeralda

no puede hacer eso...esa forma es parte de tu interior...no puedes huir de ella...-dijo kenia, esmeralda solo la miro

fue realmente fuerte todo los que pasaba...-dijo max

un golpe muy duro...-dijo hilary

es natural...acaba de descubrir lo que es en realidad...-dijo maraha, jade la miro fijamente, aun que no lo decia, sabia que seguia pensando en esmeralda como lo peor que hubiera pisado el planeta...

todos vieron sin decir nada, com ola figura deesmeralda se perdia en el bosque por un tiempo...

supongo que realmente te jusgue mal ese dia...-penso hiro mientras la miraba caminar...

continuara


	22. Chapter 22

capitulo 22

el tiempo pasaba, y ella lograba ser cada vez mas fuerte, mas sin embargo la culpa por haber matado a ese ser humano no se quitaba de su interior...

esmeralda...-la saco de sus pensamientos un llamado

oh...kai...-dijo esmeralda mientras volteaba a ver al niño de escasa edad que se acercaba a ella con varios trosos de metal en la mano...

mira encontre esto...crees que sirva para crear uno...-dijo el niño con gran inocencia y felicidad

crear uno...no te entiendo kai...-dijo esmeralda mientras ambos caminaban alejandose del lago

un beyblade...kenia me dijo que podria crear uno por mi mismo para entretenerme...-dijo kai

un beyblade...-dijo esmeralda mientrasl o miraba

asi es...es como un trompo...bueno eso es lo que kia me dijo...-dijo kai

ya veo...mmm mira alli podremos sentarnos...por que no descansamos y vemos si podemos armarlo...-dijo esmeralda

gracias...-dijo el niño mientras sonreia y salia corriendo hacia un gran monticulo de rocas que habia en el bosque...

esmeralda miro a su hermano correr, si bien no habia dicho nada, se podia apresiar su sonrisa...

sin siquiera proponerselo, el volvio a tener gran apego con ella, aun cuando el realmente no sabia quien era...

vaya...aunque no tenias idea de nada...realmente se trataban como hermanos...-dijo tyson

si...aunque no recuerdo mucho de estos tiempos...-dijo kai mientras miraba a esmeralda sentarse junto a el...

entonces dime...como se arma...sabes..-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia

si asi...-dijo kai mientras entre ambos tomaban las piezas y empezaban a armar un blade que todos alli conocian a la perfeccion...

un momento ese no es el...-dijo max

si...es el blade que usabas en un principio...-dijo rey

aun lo tengo...-dijo kai sacando un blade algo desgastado de bolsillo

aun lo tienes-dijo hilary

si...-dijo kai mientras lo miraba...

listo...no fue tan dificil o si...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba al niño

no...gracias...-dijo el niño mientras sonreia

de nada...alex...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba

alex...por que siempre me llamas asi...-dijo el niño mientras dejaba el blade de lado por un momento...

no te gusta...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba

no es eso...es que suena a debilucho...-dijo kai mientras desviaba la mirada

jajajaja...debilucho...si kenia te escucha hablando asi te castigara...-dijo esmeralda mientras reia...

es verdad...pero no le digas...-dijo kai

lo prometo...-dijo esmeralda para despues ambos reir...

todos miraban, sonrientes, aquel recuerdo, despues de todo asi debian ser los hermanos...

de verdad crees que haces bien...solo miralos...-escucharon una vos cerca

toos voltearon a ver en la direccion en donde escuchaban las voces...

alli estaban kenia y kia viendo la escen ese lejos...

se que no es lo justo, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que lo mejor sera que el no sepa que ella es su hermana...eso lo pondria en peligro y ella no lo desea por eso ah aceptado que cuando ella deba marchar, el parmanesca con nosotros...aqui estara mas seguro...-dijo kenia

si lo se, me lo ha icho muchas veces...pero aun asi sigo pensano que es muy injusto...ella es su hermana...-dijo kia

lo se...pero ella a tomado una decicion...-dijo kenia

lo dices como si todo fuera facil kenia...sabes que no es que ella lo desee...no tiene otra opcion...solo quiere verlo seguro...-dijo kia

lo se...-dijo kenia mientras los miraba en la distancia...

* * *

el tiempo pasa...-dijo esmeralda cuando estuvo sola de nuevo a la orilla del gran lago, alli donde nadie se atrevia a ir, desde aquel incidente, cuando todos descubrieron lo que ella era...

un monstruo...

esmeralda...-escucho la vos de kenia detras e ella

kenia...-dijo esmeralda sin voltear a verla

la instancia final del entrenamiento se acerca...esmeralda...-dijo kenia, esmeralda volteo a verla

y que pasara en ella...kenia...-dijo esmeralda

seras por fin libre para hacer lo que quieras...ya que has progresado mucho esmeralda...debo decirte que seras libre de irte si quieres y podras llevartelo contigo si asi lo deseas...-dijo kenia mientras le sonreia, esmeralda ensancho los ojos...esto debia ser una broma...

nunca habia visto esa mirada en ella...-dijo jade

es verdad...yo tampoco...-dijo hiro sorprendido

ella no se lo esperaba...-dijo hilary

hermana...-penso kai, sin entonder entonces por que...estuvo en esa maldita avadia...

kenia...-dijo esmeralda mientras cerraba un momento los ojos, para despues mirarla con agradecimiento...-gracias por lo que haces...significa mucho para mi...pero realmente creo que alex estara mas seguro aqui con ustedes que conmigo...-dijo esmeralda

estas segura...tu tienes el poder suficiente para protegerlo, ademas, por que no le has dicho...que tu tambien ssabes de blaes...-dijo kenia mientras la miraba curiosamente

solo quise pasar un rato con el...es todo...y si...estoy segura...estoy segura que muchos vendran detras de mi...por eso es que hace mucho eh decidido irme luego de ser verdaderamente fuerte...-dijo esmeralda

esmeralda...-dijo kenia

ya no quiero ver a nadie sufrir por mi culpa...-dijo esmeralda

pero...-dijo kenia

pero nada...es a mi a quien buscan...y ya saben que estoy aqui...quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes kenia...debo irme lo antes posible...-dijo esmeralda

te entiendo...pero...-dijo kenia

kenia...no discutire contigo...es algo que ya eh decidido...y si tienes razon si lo que piensas es que no estoy pensando en lo que pueda pasarme o si nunca nos volvemos a ver...me basta con saber que estara bien...-dijo esmeralda

pero...eso es...-dijo kenia

no importa...-dijo esmeralda con tono realmente firme, dando por terminada la conversacion

no sabia que ella tuviera tanta determinacion...-dijo maraha

eso es por que tu jusgas a las personas sin conocerlas...-dijo jade con tono serio

lo dices por...-dijo maraha mientras la miraba

siempre eh creido que fue demasiado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tu no eres presisamente perfecta...o si...-dijo jade

si...pero...-dijo maraha

ya basta...las dos...dejen de pelear...-dijo hiro mientras las miraba

pero...-dijeron ambas

jade...-dijo kai

maraha...-dijo rey

esta bien...-dijeron ambas

esmeralda...-escucharon nuevamente la vos de kenia, por lo que la pelea quedo olvidada para despues ver a las dos mujeres conversando...-la prueba final se te dara en la cascada del bosque que rodea nuestra aldea, mañana al alba...-dijo kenia

entiendo...-dijo esmeralda mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de entendimiento...

muy bien...descansa por hoy niña...-dijo kenia

lo intentare...-dijo esmeralda

te estaremos esperando...-dijo kenia

claro...en unos momentos ire...quisiera permanecer unos instantes mas aqui...-dijo esmeralda

como quieras pero no tardes...pronto anochecera y no es bueno que andes en estas fachas a estas horas...-dijo kenia

kenia...-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia y la miraba burloamente

que pasa...dije algo malo...-dijo kenia mientras parpadeaba por el cambio de humor de la de cabellos blancos...

yo no me enfermo...-dijo esmeralda

es verdad...no te enfermas con los virus comunes del ambiente...pero quien sabe...talvez...-dijo kenia mientras movia exageradamente las manos

jajaja...kenia...tu siempre me haces reir...pero no te preocupes...estare bien...el aire frsco de aqui no va a hacerme nada...-dijo esmeralda

esta bien...como desees...-dijo kenia despues de dejar escapar un suspiro algo resignado

claro-dijo esmeralda mientras veia a la mujer mayor marcharse de su lado...

la expresion de sus ojos cambio en cuento volvio a estar sola...

realmente no se si es bueno o malo lo que hago...pero es lo que creo correcto...-dijo esmeralda, como su supiera que todos ellos estaban ahi...escuchcandola...en silencio...

* * *

a la mañana siguiente...

kenia se adentro en el bosque, esperando ser la primera en llegar pero sabia que tratandose de esmeralda, lo mas seguro que es ella se adelantara al amanecer...

kenia...llegaste...-escucho una vos desde una de las tanta ramas de los frondosos arboles que rodeaban la imponente caida de 70 metros de largo de aquella cascada...

vaya...despues de todo ya estabas aqui...cierto...-dijo kenia

si...no quise hacerte esperar...-dijo esmeralda

bien...entonces baja de una vez...comensaremos con la ultima prueba...-dijo kenia mientras sonria, ella no habia cambiado nada en todo el tiempo que llebaba alli, con ellos...

entiendo...-dijo esmeralda, para despues bajar de la rama en la que estaba de un salto...

aun no entiendo como has logrado eso si nadie...-dijo kenia

kenia...hay algunas osas que no son necesarias aprenderlas...se hacen por instinto...-dijo esmeralda

es verdad pero bueno...no estamos aqui para charlar...-dijo kenia

es verdad...cuentame de la prueba...-dijo esmeralda mientras se cruzaba de brazos

esta bien... pero ven...acerquemonos a la orilla...-dijo kenia con aire misterioso, esmeralda solo rodo los ojos para despues caminar detras de ella...

dime...-dijo esmeralda, cuando ya ambas estaban en la orilla...

esto que tu haras...ya lo han intentado muchas personas a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad y nadie a podido jamas...-dijo kenia

de veras...pero...-dijo esmeralda

lo se...tu no eres un ser humano y es precisamente por eso que pense que tu podrias hacer esto...-dijo kenia

pues gracias...-dijo esmeralda

la prueba consiste, en utilizar toda tu fuerza y energia, para golpear el agua que caer por la cascada y cambiar su curso...-dijo kenia mientras ambas miraban la brisa humeda que la cscada creaba alrededor de ella...

que...-dijo tyson con increudlidad

eso es imposible...aun para ella...-dijo marian

no...-dijo jade, mientras negaba con la cabeza

que...lo hizo...-dijo hilary sorprendida

le costo mucho...pero lo hizo...-dijo jade con una sonrisa

imposible...-dijo maraha

solo miren...-dijo hiro, mientras uno de sus cejo comenzaba a temblar peligrosamente...

yaya...-dijo maraha

aun no entiendo como ella te aguantaba...-dijo jade, hiro no dijo nada, solo la miro, dando a entender que no siguiera...

esta bien...lo hare...-dijo esmeralda con real decicon mientras miraba fijamente la caida de 70 metros...

pero mi niña...-dijo kenia mientras voltaba exaltada a verla...

no te preocupes kenia...yo lo hare...aun que sea lo ultimo que haga...-dijo esmeralda mientras tomaba los hombros de la mujer mayor

pero...tu podrias...-dijo kenia

no te preocupes...por que yo no morire hasta ser yo misma la que mate al maldito que mato a mis padres y trato destruir la aldea...deja que le ponga una zarpa encima...-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia, ahora veia la cascada como quien ve a un nuevo enemigo que hay que derrotar...

kenia no dijo nada, solo la miro mientras una sonrisa se plasma en sus labios...

todos estaban sorprendidos...

ella juro matarlo...

juro matar a su propio abuelo

juro matar a voltaire...

continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

capitulo 23

un par de dias habian pasado desde que se enterara de la prueba final...

habia dado todo de si misma para aumentar sus entrenamientos...

entrenaba de dia y hasta de noche, casi sin descansar, sabia perfectamente que debia pasar esa prueba lo antes posible, para poder luego alejarse de la aldea hiwatari, seguia creyendo fervientemente que su hermano estaria seguro en ese lugar...

aveces notaba claramente como varias personas observaban sus entrenamientos...

otros se acercaban a ella con la idea de hacerla desistir de sus entrenamientos, casi rogandole que descansara...

pero no lo haria...debia ser aun mas fuerte...

ese era el 4to dia consecutivo de entrenamientos, sus nudillos sangraban, sus energias eran casi nulas y por si fuera poco la expresion de su rostro seguia siendo determinada, enfocada en su objetivo...

y ellos seguian alli viendola, golpear la superficie del agua en el borde de aquel lago...

alli es...-dijo hilary

si...donde vimos ese crater...-dijo hiro

nunca he visto a alguien tan determinado a hacer algo...-dijo mariam

ella realmente lo lograra...con ese empeño es logico...-dijo tyson

esmeralda...hija...debes detenerte...-escucharon la vos de nia

no nia...si me detengo...algun dia vendran por mi y no podre enfrentarlos...yo debo derrotarlos...para eso debo ser mas fuerte...-dijo esmeralda con determinacion, mientras su vos salia forzada desde su garganta, sus ojos no hacian mas que ver los movimientos del agua al ser golpeada...

mas fuerte...mi niña...pero si...-dijo nia preocupada por la albina

nia...a duras penas pude proteger a mi hermano...el es lo unico que tengo en el mundo...debo ser mas fuerte...de otra forma no podre cuidar de el cuando vuelva a verlo en el futuro...-dijo esmeralda con conviccion

futuro...de que hablas...-dijo nia mientras ensachaba los ojos

esmeralda ceso en sus golpes un momento, y luego de dos grandes movimientos tabaleantes se enderezo en medio del lago...

me ire al pasar la ultima prueba...y el se quedara aqui...con ustedes...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba, nia la miro un momento, se notaba su cansancio, sin embargo se veia claramente su determinacion para culminar aquella dificil prueba...

pero...es probable que no lo vuelvas a ver nunca mas...-dijo nia

lo se...y no creas que esto es facil para mi...el es mi hermano...pero es algo que debo hacer...entiendes...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba, por un momento, la tristeza y el dolor se reflejaron en sus ojos, mas despues la determinacion regreso a su mirar...

entiendo...pero esmeralda...solo te pido que descanses...-dijo nia con preocupacion, esmeralda la miro, sabia que ella se preocupaba...

con el tiempo alli habia aprendido a leer las emociones y las reacciones de los seres humanos...sabia que su preocupacion era sincera...

de un tosco movimientos se dejo caer de espaldas hacia el agua, nia inmediatamente se acerco a ella...

esmeralda...-dijo nia, ella dirigio sus negros ojos hacia el rostro de la mujer...

estoy bien...es solo que los musculos de mi cuerpo estan entumecidos...tomare un descanso como me lo pides...pero solo por un par de horas de acuerdo...-dijo esmeralda para despues cerrar sus ojos y dejarse envolver por un profundo sueño...

la mujer sonrio, para luego levantarla levemente del agua, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios...

eunesto...kenia...-grito inmediatamente...

pronto las dos personas aparecieron al oir el llamado...

nia...que paso...-dijo kenia preocupada al ver a esmeralda con los ojos cerrados y las manos sangando

aunque se empeñaba en seguir entrenando esta sumamente cansada...-dijo nia

bien...llebemosla a descansar...-dijo eunesto mientras la tomaba en brazos...

vamos rapido...debemos curar sus manos...-dijo nia

tranquila estara bien...despues de todo no creo que muera tan facilmente...-dijo kenia

eunesto salio rumbo a la choza en la que vivian rapidamente, mientras nia se quedo alli con kenia

realmente la aprecias...-dijo nia seriamente

claro...como preguntas eso...-dijo kenia seriamente

no parece...como se te ocurre decirle que haga semejante cosa...-dijo nia

no se lo habria dicho si no pensara que tiene todo lo que se necesita para lograrlo...ella no es como nosotros...-dijo kenia

si, pero ella se esta exigiendo demasiado kenia...esto es demasiado para ella...-dijo nia

lo se...pero es su decision nia...ella hace esto por que quiere...-dijo kenia

lo dices por que no la viste caer en el agua por el agotamiento...-dijo nia mientras fruncia ambos cejos para despues seguir a su esposo...

kenia solo miro la espalda de su vieja amiga caminar alejandose de ella...

* * *

kai entro en la choza despues de unas cuantas horas en las que los tres adultos cuidaban a esmeralda...

el niño de ojos violaceos miro el lugar con extrañeza, sobre una improvisada cama, esmeralda descansaba...

abuela...-dijo kai mientras entraba en la choza con un beyblade en su mano

oh...kai...-djo kenia mientras volteaba a verlo, con una sonrisa

que pasa...por que esta asi...-dijo kai mientras miraba la figura durmiente de esmeralda

solo esta cansada...pronto despertara...-dijo kenia mientras se acercaba a el

pero...-dijo kai mientras trataba de ver a esmeralda

ven vamos...debes descansar tambien...ya es tarde...-dijo kenia mientras lo guiaba fuera de la tienda...

mmm...alex...-dijo esmeralda mientras despertaba lentamente, se sento en la cama un momento...

esmeralda...-dijo nia, esmeralda pudo ver como en la choza no estaban ni kenia ni alex...

creo que ya fue demasiado descanso...-dijo mientras se ponia de pie, con un cansado suspiro...

pero esmeralda...-dijo eunesto, ambos adultos salieron detras de ella...

no pierdan el tiempo...seguire entrenando...-dijo esmeralda, caminando fuera de la choza hasta el lago, sus pasos eran forzados, le dolia dar cada paso, sin embargo eso no la detuvo...

pero mi niña...aun no estas repuesta del todo...-dijo nia

lo se nia...pero debo seguir...-dijo esmeralda, mientras se adentraba en la orilla del lago, para despues comenzar con sus entrenamientos...

las dos personas mayores miraron resignados como el agua del lago, generaba ondas alrededor de la albina...

no entiendo...-dijo hilary

por que se lo llevo de la tienda...-dijo mariam

supongo que para que la despedida no sea tan dolorosa...-dijo tyson

pero aun asi...no me parece justo...-dijo mariam

bueno...pero realmente no podia llevarlo con ella...-dijo maraha, con algo de pena al ver los grandes ezfuersos que ella hacia...

podria no hablar asi...aun estoy aqui...-dijo kai mientras reprimia un gruñido...

lo sentimos...-dijeorn las dos jovenes, kai solo asintio quedamente, para despues seguir viendo la figura de su hermana, golpear insistentemente el agua...

esmeralda...no tenia idea de nada de esto...-penso hiro al ver realmente como eran las cosas...el nunca se imagino estas cosas...y eso que todavia aquello era solo el comienzo...

* * *

las semana pasaron rapidamente, de entrenamiento en entrenamiento...

bueno...ya estas lista mi niña...-dijo kenia, junto a kai, quien veian mas que sorprendidos ambos, aunque a kai se le notaba aun mas...como ella golpeaba el agua y la fuerza de su golpe creaba un gran impacto en el suelo, ocacionando un pequeño crater en el lago, el agua pronto salpico en todas direcciones, mientras esmeralda respiraba agitadamente...

cuando el salpiqueo termino, kenia y kai miraron como esmeralda, totalmente empapada por ser golpeada por la expancion acuatica primero y luego por el salpiqueo, se aercaba hacia ellos...

es verdad kenia...ya estoy lista...lo siento en mi interior...-dijo esmeralda

bien...descansa unas horas...y por la tarde nos reuniremos todos en la cascada para ver como logras la prueba mi niña...-dijo kenia mientras sonreia, esmeralda la miro para despues ver a kai...

eso fue increible...-dijo kai emocionado, esmeralda lo miro un momento, el niño ya portaba sus particulares rayas de color azul en las mejillas...

gracias...por cierto te duele...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, ella habia decidido no hacercelas, por obvias razones...ella se iria pronto...ademas realmente no queria formar parte de la aldea hiwatari...

esto...-dijo kai mientras tocaba sus mejillas...

asi es...-dijo esmeralda algo cansada

no realmente...si dolio los primeros dias pero ahora...no...-dijo kai mientras volvia a sonreir

entiendo...me alegra...eres muy joven para sentir dolor...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, kai la miraba con atencion...-aun tienes mucho que experimentar...no lo olvides nunca...-dijo esmeralda, para despues seguir su camino hacia la choza, le costaba dar cada paso, eso era seguro pero realmente no se notaba mucho...

kai solo la miro caminar mientras se alejaba de ellos...

kenia la miro orgullosa, por que por mas que sabia que era sumamente doloroso para ella, ella se mostraba firme y fuerte en todo momento...por eso la queria mucho y la admiraba como a nadie...

ella es una gran persona...-penso kenia

sin duda...esmeralda es capaz de muchas cosas...-dijo hilary

claro que si...y todo lo logra con su propio ezfuerso...-djo jade

es verdad...la hemos jusgado duramente por mucho tiempo sin siquiera querer saber lo que realmente paso para que hiciera todas esas cosas...-dijo maraha

en fin somos humanos...-dijo max

es verdad...-dijo rei

kai...tu no recuerdas nada de esto...-dijo tyson

solo algunas cosas...pero esto en particular no lo recuerdo...-dijo kai mientras entrecerrabalos ojos...

quizas mas adelante entendamos eso...-dijo hilary

es verdad...-dijo max

bueno...creo que debemos esperar un rato...-dijo tyson

si...ella esta muy descansada...-dijo hiro mirando con gran atencion hacia donde ella entraba en la choza...

como estas tomando todo esto...-dijo tyson mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro...

realmente no lo se...aun hay mucho que aun debo saber...-dijo hiro con pose bastante pensante mientras miraba el lago...

todos lo miraron...sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba...

continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

capitulo 24

a la mañana siguiente...

todos ellos ya estaban alli, en la cascada, mas que dispuestos a ver la prueba que esmeralda debia pasar...

eunesto, kia y kenia estaban tambien alli...

al parecer has venido...-escucharon la vos de esmeralda detras de ellos, todos voltearon al ver que ella hablaba con otra persona...

ellos no esperaban ver dicha escena...

ahi...haciendo reverencia ante ella estaba drancer, sus cabeza gacha, sin mirarla a la cara...

he vuelto princesa...-dijo drancer mientras se ponia de pie, esmeralda lo miro curiosamente...

drancer...no es verdad...si mal no recuerdo eso dijiste...-dijo esmeralda

asi es angelus...-dijo drancer, ella siguio caminando hasta llegar al borde de la entrada a la cascada...

alex sera como tu cuando cresca...-dijo esmeralda como si lo que tuviera que hacer no le importara realmente, la bestia bit del fuego ensancho los ojos, ella no podia estar haciendole esa pregunta en medio de aquella situacion tan complicada...o si?

pues a decir verdad no lo se...princesa...-dijo drancer, ella volteo a verlo una ves ya cerca de la cascada...

me malinterprets drancer...-dijo ella mientras le sonreia

que...-dijo el pelisrojo extrañado

en ningun momento fue una pregunta...era una afirmacion...-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia, drancer solo la miro...sin duda su princesa era especial...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo jade mientras reprimia una sonrisa

creo que no tiene la seriedad que amerita esto...-dijo hilary

ni modo...despues de todo estamos hablando de esmeralda...-dijo mariam

es verdad...aunque yo la veo muy segura de si misma...-dijo hiro con seriedad

hermana mayor...-penso kai al ver como ella cerraba sus ojos y juntaba sus manos, pronto una luz blanca empezo a emanar de su cuerpo y cubrir todo el lugar...

ella se preocupaba mucho por ti aun cuando habia muchas cosas que debia hacer...-dijo rey

es verdad...-dijo max, ambos miraron a kai, este solo asintio con la cabeza...

va a empezar...-dijo tyson

cuanto poder ha desarrollado...-escucharon decir a eunesto

es logico...ella es una bestia bit...-dijo kia con una sonrisa

la princesa de las bestias bits...-dijo kenia mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo maraha

es ahopra el momento...-escucharon decir a drancer que no se habia movido ni un centimetro ante la energia que rodeaba el lugar, mientras que los demas parecian temerosos por lo que podria pasar...

ahora...-dijo esmeralda al momento en que impulsaba su energia con su puño en contra del agua que caia desde los alto de la cascada...

no puede ser...-dijo daichi impresionado al ver como, efectivamente, el agua habia invertido su curso...

impresionante...-dijo hiro con los ojos ensanchados

lo logro...-dijo kai con la misma expresion

si-dijo jade sonriendo

no puede ser...ese es el tatuaje...-dijo maraha señalando la espalda de esmeralda, la cual en esos momentos estaba libre de sus cabellos, los cuales generalmente caian sobre ella, como solamente llebaba un top atado con varios hilos a su espalda, el tatuaje en el que las cuatro bestias bits estaban tatuadas en su espalda se veia a simple vista...

si ese es...-dijeron hiro y jade al mismo tiempo

es impresionante...-dijo mariam

es verdad...nunca habia visto una imagen parecida...-dijo kenny sorprendido

esmeralda pronto bajo el brazo, como consecuencia todo el peso del agua cayo sobre su cuerpo...

esmeralda...-se escucho el llamado de kenia al ver como toda esa agua golpeo el cuerpo de la albina

no te preocupes estoy bien...-dijo esmeralda cuando salio de la cascada y se acerco a la orilla

kia inmediatamente le tendio un lienzo para que se secara...

gracias...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo tomaba

felicidades angelus...fue sorprendente...aunque nunca dude que lo harias...-dijo drancer acercandose

lo se...-dijo esmeralda

la figura de drancer estaba justo sobre su corazon...-dijo rey

es por eso que el es su guardian directo...-dijo jade

tu entrenamiento ah concluido...ahora puedes irte...-dijo kenia

lo se...agradesco todo lo que ha hecho por mi abuela hiwatari...-dijo esmeralda mientras se ponia de pie, para luego ir a la aldea

descansa un poco...luego podras partir...-dijo kia, todos iban detras de ella

es testaruda...-dijo max

bastante...-dijo hiro

descansare un rato...luego me voy...drancer vendras conmigo...-dijo esmeralda mirandolo

claro que si...-dijo drancer con un asentamiento de cabeza

bien...-dijo esmeralda para despues entrar en una de las chozas...

* * *

al otro dia, esmeralda fue la primera en levantarse y empezar a juntar lo poco que tenia alli para irse de inmediato...

todos estaban ahi, mirando la rapidez con la que ella armaba esa pequeña bolsa...

la determinacion desborda por sus ojos...-dijo rey

realmente sabia lo que hacia...-dijo maraha

no se si lo sabia...pero ella creia que era lo corecto...-dijo jade mientras miraba a su novio, el seguia de cerca los movimientos de su hermana...no podia creer que de veras lo dejaria ahi...

kai...-dijo tyson

creo que si ella me hubiera dejado permanecer a su lado...no hubiera estado en esa por queria de avadia...-dijo kai mientras fruncia el cejo

pero eso nos hubiera traido problemas...-dijo kenny

que-dijo max mientras miraba al joven con la lapton en la mano

es simple...si eso hubiera pasado...no lo hubieramos conocido a tiempo asi como tampoco hubieramos ganado el campeonato tantas veces seguidas...-dijo kenny

es verdad...-dijo rey

creo que si lo ponen asi...no es tan malo...-dijo daichi, una vez mas kai no dijo pero agradecia en silencio todas su palabras...

esmeralda...-escucharon la vos de kenia que entraba en el lugar...

dime...-dijo esta sin levantar la vista

es posible que cruce unas palabras contigo antes de irte...-dijo kenia

no veo por que no abuela hiwatari...-dijo esmeralda mientras dejaba de lado sus cosas por un momento

bien...se que quizas no deba decirte esto pero quiero que estes prevenida...-dijo kenia con preocupacion

de que me esta hablando...-dijo esmeralda con un ceño fruncido

ahora saldras de la aldea y conoceras mucha gente...-dijo kenia

y...-dijo esmeralda

se que no me incumbe...pero por lo que mas quieras...no te inmiscuyas con un ser humano...-dijo kenia, esmeralda se puso de pie mientras ensanchaba sus oscuros ojos...

que...-dijo esmeralda

todos ensancharon los ojos al escuchar eso...

si te enamoras de uno de ellos, pasaras a depender completamente de el...podrias morir...-dijo kenia, esmeralda la miro un momento, su mirada se habia endurecido tanto que hasta era notorio que ella y kai eran hermanos...

es verdad...-dijo esmeralda mientras se volvia para tomar sus cosas y salir de la tienda, kenia la miro salir...-no es de tu incumbencia...sin embargo...lo tendre en cuenta...-dijo esmeralda con una voz realmente fria mientras salia, kenia solo pudo sonreir en el lugar...

todos la siguieron hacia afuera...

vaya...nunca pense que le diria algo asi...-dijo hilary sorprendida

se nota que es de familia lo de enfadarse cando no les gusta lo que le dicen...-dijo tyson

tyson...-dijo hiro

si...-dijo tyson mientras terminaba sus comentarios

lo unico que me faltaba...-escucharon quejarse a esmeralda mientras esta pasaba al lado de drancer sin siquiera mirarlo, este solo la miro sorprendido para despues seguirla...

si que esta enfadada...-dijo hilary extrañada

a ella no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer...-dijo jade

se nota...-dijo daichi

princesa...-escucharon a drancer

lo lamento drancer...es que estoy descolocada...me molesta que me digan lo que debo hacer...-dijo esmeralda

entiendo...pero princesa ya es tarde...deberiamos irnos...-dijo drancer

espera un momento...quiero despedirme de el...esperame en la entrada...-dijo esmeralda, el solo la miro, luego agarro la bolsa que ella llebaba y se fue con ella al hombro...

esmeralda solo se sento al lado de la chozo donde despues de unos minutos vio salir a su hermano...

kai...-lo llamo por primera vez con ese nombre, el niño de escasa edad se giro a verla, ell lo vio, el sonreia...

esmeralda...-dijo el niño

kai...-dijo ella mientras se pone de pie...-debo irme...hare un viaje algo largo...-dijo esmeralda, el niño la miro, teniendo la impresion de que no volveria a verla...

entiendo...-dijo el mientras bajaba la cabeza...

ven conmigo...hay un par de cosas que quiero mostrarte...-dijo esmeralda mientras metia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon

de veras...-dijo kai recuperando la sonrisa

asi es...ve por tu bleid...-dijo ella con una sonrisa, el niño salio corriendo a buscar lo que ella le pidio...

aqui esta...-dijo el niño a los instante

bueno...ven conmigo...-dijo esmeralda, el la siguo hasta el lago en el centro de la aldea, con una gran sonrisa...

kai miraba interesado todo lo que pasaba, el si recordaba aquello...

muy bien...que nada...toma...-dijo esmeralda mientras le lanzaba la niño un lanzador, el primero que tuvo...

que es esto...-dijo el niño sorprendido

es un regalo de mi parte...te servira para lanzar blade...-dijo esmeralda mientras sacaba uno parecido y ponia su propio blade en el...

entonces ella te dio tu primera leccion de beyblade...-dijo max

asi es-dijo kai mientras su vista se mantenia fija en el recuerdo

ahora te mostrare comos se hace de acuerdo...luego tu lo repites...-dijo esmeralda mientras se ponien en posicion...

si-dijo el mientras asentia con la cabeza, la vista fija en el cuerpo de ella...

esa forma de lanzar...-dijo tyson sorprendido

ella siempre ah lanzado asi-dijo jade mirandolo

recien lo notas...-dijo hiro con burla

ahi va...-dijo esmeralda para luego lanzar su blade, el blade salio disparado sobre la tierra...

guau...-dijo el niño mirando el girar mas rapido de lo normal del trompo...

bien...ahora tu...-dijo esmeralda luego de que el trompo diera un par de vueltas al rededor de ellos para luego regresar a las manos de esmeralda, el niño se puso en posicion y lanzo...

esmeralda vio como el trompo se movio un poco para luego dejar de girar...

eso estuvo bien kai...pero debes concentrarte mas...asi tu blade no perdera potencia y podras ganar mas poder de ataque...-dijo esmeralda mientras se acercaba al niño, el habia bajado la cabeza decepcionado que no lo hubiera hecho tan bien como ella...-no te preocupes...solo debes dar lo mejor de ti en cada batalla sin nunca olvidar cual es tu proposito...de acuerdo...-dijo esmeralda mientras se arrodillaba frente a el y tocaba sus cabellos...

proposito...-dijo kai

asi es...pero eso es algo que descubriras cuando seas mas grande...-dijo esmeralda para despues ponerse de pie...

de verdad debes irte...-dijo kai mientras la sujetaba de sus pantalones

si kai...debo irme...sera lo mejor...-dijo esmeralda

entiendo...-dijo kai, el bajo la cabeza...

por cierto -dijo ella cuando estuvo algo alejada, el niño levanto la mirada intrigado...-debes volverte mas fuerte...no quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver deba enfrentarme con un debilucho...asique entrena...entendido...y ademas...una beybatalla siempre se lleva acabo con la cabeza...nunca con el corazon...entendiste...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba por ultima vez para luego continuar con su camino una vez que el niño asintio con la cabeza...

entendi...hermana...-dijo el niño mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar ahi mismo

adios kai...-fue lo ultimo que escucho de ella

una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de esmeralda, al menos una sola vez el la habia llamado por lo que era realmente...su hermana mayor...

ahora se iba tranquila...se habia despedido de el...

todos miraron esto con gran sentimiento...

bueno...creo que aqui es donde seria bueno dividirnos de nuevo...-dijo hiro

es verdad...hagamos como la vez anterior...yo quiero ver esto-dijo kai mientras apretaba los puños...

bien...-dijo tyson

de esta forma se separaron en dos grupo, uno siguio a esmeralda y drancer por el camino del bosque y el otro permanecio en la aldea...

continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

capitulo 25

el grupo que permanecio en la aldea era mas bien pequeño, solo kai, jade, max, y mariam estaban alli viendo lo que pasaria ahora...

kai...-escucho la vos de kenia detras de el, todos voltearon a ver como la mujer se acercaba al pequeño niño que llorando silenciosamente miraba aun el camino por el que esmeralda habia desaparecido...

abuela hiwatari...-dijo el niño con vos entrecortada

que pasa...kai...-dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba frente a el, el niño al ver a la mujer, se acerco a abrazarse a ella...

se fue...-escucharon los lamentos lastimeros...

lo se...pero no debes preocuparte...volveras a verla...-dijo kenia

de veras...-dijo el con inocencia

asi es...-dijo la mujer sonriendole, el niño se separo de ella para luego voltear a ver el camino por el que ella habia salido...mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas...

no llorare entonces...debo volverme mas fuerte para que cuando la vueva a ver...sea yo quien la sobrepase a ella...-dijo kai

es verdad...esa una buena idea kai...aunque dudo que alguien sea pacaz de hacer eso alguna vez...-dijo kenia sonriendo

que quieres decir abuela...-dijo kai con curiosidad mientras la miraba

oh...olvidalo si...ahora vamos a desayunar...-dijo la mujer mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia el interior de la choza principal de la aldea...

todos los vieron entrar en dicha choza...

creo que deberemos esperar un poco para ver lo que deseamos...-dijo mariam

es verdad...-dijo jade

bueno...podemos esperar...-dijo max

es cierto-dijo kai de brazos cruzados...

* * *

esmeralda y drancer caminaban por un cendero del bosque, a paso tranquilo y en aparente silencio...

princesa...de verdad esta bien...-dijo drancer

si...estoy bien...-dijo esmeralda sin dar muchas explicaciones...

detras de ellos caminaban tyson y hilary, junto a rey y maraha, un poco detras de ellos estaba kenny con dizzy en sus manos, y mas atras estaba hiro, escuchando muy atentamente todo lo que ellos platicaban...

bueno hasta que por fin llegan...ya estaba pensando que debia esperarte por mucho tiempo...-escucharon una vos bastante divertida venir desde uno de los arboles, esmeralda paro su andar, para mirar hacia las alturas, alli pudo ver a un chico de largos cabellos negros y ojos dorados, parado sobre una fuerte rama...

ah eres tu...-dijo drancer como si nada

lo conoces drancer...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba al pelirrojo un momento...

asi es princesa...es el...-dijo drancer

drigger...-dijo el susodicho que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a su princesa, a escasos centimetros de su rostro...

asique drigger...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba desde sus ojos negros sin inmutarse por su cercania...

vaya eres tu nuestra princesa...-dijo drigger mientras miraba detalladamente su rostro

asi es...-dijo drancer

yo esperaba una niña pequeña pero es una alegria que seas mayor, eres muy hermosa...-dijo drigger sonriendo, esmeralda cerro los ojos un momento para despues decir algo pero rapidamente sintio como drancer se movia acercandose al nuevo chico...

alejate de ella...-le dijo drancer mientras acercaba y de un jalon lo alejaba de ella...-ademas tenle mas respeto...te guste o no es nuestra princesa...-dijo drancer con vos fria y amenazante

te eh dicho antes que eres un amargado no...-dijo drigger, quien unos momentos despues sacudia sus ropas...

driger-dijo drancer en tono de advertencia

ya...ya...aguafiestas...-dijo drigger con sarcasmo

jajaja...veo que se llevan bien...pero sigamos caminando...-dijo esmeralda olvidando sus comentarios...

princesa...el al igual que yo es uno de sus guardianes...-dijo drancer

ya veo...un gusto conocerte drigger...-dijo esmeralda

el gusto es mio princesa...lo de antes fue una broma...-dijo drigger mientras sonreia nervioso...

no te preocupes por eso...-dijo esmeralda mientras los ahora tres seguian caminado

vaya, por lo que se ve...los cuatro siempre estan cerca de ella...-dijo hilary sorprendida

es verdad...-dijo maraha

aun que me sorprende como las bestias bits tienen bastante parecido con ustedes chicos...-dijo kenny

eso debe ser por que seguramente ellos son sus reencarnaciones...-dijo hiro

que...-dijo tyson

no lo se a ciencia cierta...pero algo que realmente podria ser cierto...despues de todo lo que vimos...eso no seria nada raro...-dijo hiro

es verdad...-dijo ray sin poder creer todavia que drigger le haya dicho esas cosas a esmeralda la primera vez que la vio, sin duda era osado...

* * *

una vez entrada la noche, movimientos raros empezaron a ser notados por los chicos que esperban presenciar el saquedo de la aldea hiwatari, en busqueda de angelus...

creo que ha llehado el momento...-dijo jade algo incomoda mientras veia hacercarse a varias bestias bits, siendo montadas por soldados de la avadia viobolt...

son mandados por el...-dijo kai

como sabes...-dijo max mirandolo

esos soldados son los mismos que impartian los entrenamientos a los nuevos reclutas...-dijo kai con un cejo fruncido, sus puños estaban realmente apretados, tanto que podia sentir el dolor agolparse en sus manos...

es verdad yo tambien los he visto...no muchas veces...pero sin dudas son ellos...-dijo jade

cuando los viste jade...-dijo mariam son sorpresa

detro de poco lo sabran...por los recuerdos...-dijo jade

entiendo...-dijo max

estamos en alerta...todos corran por sus vidas...-escucharon gritar a eunesto...

pronto todo fue un comppleto caos, la gente corria depavorida, mientras las bestias bits y los soldados los perseguian y mutilaban sin piedad al darles alcanse, a no ser claro que les dijeran lo que querian oir...

vamos mujer...dime donde la esconden...-dijo uno de los soldados mientras apuntaba con su arma al pecho de kia, quien abria los ojos asustada, su respiracion irregular, estaba muy asustada, sabia que iba a morir, debido a que no pensaba decirles donde se habia ido...

realmente no se nada...y aunque lo supiera no se lo diria...-dijo la mujer con voz segura

no...-dijo mariam mientras se tapaba la boca con impresion...

el soldado habia disparado directamente al pecho de kia, reventandole el corazon...

que cruel...-dijo jade con pena

son unos malditos...-dijo kai con ira contenida

kai...-dijo max

kai!-esccucharon un grito lleno de desesperacion que provenia de algunos metros delante de ellos

abuelo...-grito el niño que era sujetado por uno de los soldados

quedate quieto mocoso...-dijo el soldado de forma brusca

no...dejelo...-dijo kenia con desesperacion, ella le habia prometido protegerlo...pero estaba fallando...

de ninguna manera...el viene con nosotros...-dijo el soldado mientras lo subia al chico a una de las bestias bits junto a el...

no...-el grito de kenia lleno el lugar al ver como se llebaban a kai, quien solo atino a verla con lagrimas en los ojos...

no puede ser...-dijo jade impresionada y apenada por su novio...

no te preocupes...-dijo kai mientras la miraba

no tenia idea de que...-dijo jade mirandolo

no te preocupes por eso...-dijo kai mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros...

todos vieron a la mujer caer de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos...

* * *

ya por la noche, los tres seguian caminando por el mismo sendero...

esmeralda concideraba que era realmente muy divertido viajar con ellos, solian pelear todo el tiempo...

bueno eran polos opuestos...eso era natural...

ya...ya...paren...-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia conciliadoras, las dos bestias bits bufaron molestas, dejando sus peleas solo para darle el gusto a su princesa...

justo cuando iba a decir algo, drigger se detuvo en el lugar mientras a esmerlada le daba un mal presentimiento...

que ocurre...-dijo drancer al verlo serio

huele...a...sangre y carne quemada...-dijo drigger mirando a drancer

n puede ser...-dijo drancer...

en esa direccion...-dijo drigger señalando hacia la aldea hiwatari

drancer...ve a ver que pasa por favor...si aun hay enemigos...eliminalos...-dijo esmeralda

princesa...-dijo drancer sorprendidos

ve...por favor...no quisiera que por culpa mia les pasara algo malo...-dijo esmeralda

bien princesa...tu...-dijo drancer señalando a drigger, este solo lo miro enarcando una ceja-mas te vale que cuides de nuestra princesa entendiste...-dijo drancer con tono de amenaza

ya baja un cambio...estas muy alterado...bajale a la adrenalina hermano...-dijo drigger en pose despreocupada

drigger...-dijo drancer entre dientes

sabes que no debes pedir eso...la protegere con mi vida...-dijo drigger

bien...-dijo drancer para luego voltear y perderse entre los arboles, ambos vieron emerger un gran feniz del bosque a los instantes

espero que no le pase nada...-dijo esmeralda mirando en la direccion que su guardian se alejaba...

no lo subestime princesa...el es muy fuerte...-dijo drigger

no me malentiendas drigger...no lo subestimo...solo me preocupo por el...-dijo esmeralda

bueno ella esta preocupada...-dijo hilary

ahora comprendo...-dijo hiro de repente al ver como esmeralda se seinta sobre las rices sobresaliente de un frondoso arbol, extrujando sus manos con impaciencia...

todo lo miraron al oirlo...

de que hablas hiro...-dijo kenny

una vez ella me dijo que se le dificultaba confian en las demas personas...ahora entiendo por que...-dijo hiro

y esto apenas comienza...no es verdad...-dijo rey

asi es...-dijo tyson

todos miraron la figura de esmeralda que habia decidido esperan al regreso de drancer...

* * *

el fuego se extendia por toda la aldea...

los pocos sobrevivientes habian escapado al bosque, donde podrian estar mas seguros...

mas kenia seguia alli, frente a esos soldados...

a lo lejos podia ver como se llebaban al hermano de esmeralda

kai...

debemos irnos de aqui...es claro que ella no esta aqui...-dijo uno de los soldados

bien...ya tenemos al mocoso el señor voltaire se pondra contento...-dijo otro de ellos, todos estaban montando sus bestias bits...

malditos...-penso kenia con resignacion, ella no podia hacer nada

es verdad...y quizas podamos usar al mocoso como sebo para atrapar a la bestia bit...-dijo otro de ellos

eso nunca funcionara...ella es una bestia bit...no caera en un juego tan sucio como ese...-dijo kenia, mirandolos enfurecida...

es una lastima...por que entonces la buscaremos hasta encontrarla y mataremos a todos aquellos que esten cerca de ella...-dijo otro de ellos mientras en su rostro se apreciaba una despreciable sonrisa...

un ruido sordo rompio la conversacion de los soldados, todos levantaron la mirada para despues dirigirse rapidamente a sus bestias bits para huir despavoridos, esa ave que se acercaba a ellos era una bestia bit y no una cualquiera si no una de las 4 bestias bits sagradas...

era drancer...el feniz inmortal...

drancer-dijo kenia con alivio al ave sobrevolar lo poco que quedaba de la aldea...

vamonos...de todas formas no tenemos mas nada que hacer aqui...-dijo uno de los soldados, pronto todos lo siguieron, el claramente era el lider del escuadron...

el feniz sobrevolo lo que quedaba de la aldea...

sera mejor que lo sigamos...ya sabemos lo que paso en la avadia...-dijo kai disponiendose a ir detras de drancer, el cual ya volvia con su princesa...

realmente siento esto...pero no puedo decirle a la princesa que hay sobrevivientes...ella querria regresar...-dijo drancer

no puedo creerlo...drancer le mintio...-dijo jade impresionada...

no puede ser...por que lo haria...-dijo max

por que es todo un peligro regresar aqui...-dijo kai

bueno vamos...asi nos reuniremos con los demas...-dijo mariam

bien...-dijo jade

de ese modo los cuatro siguieron al feniz inmortal, entrando en el bosque al instante...

continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

capitulo 26

drancer descendio a unos metros del lugar en el que drigger y esmeralda esperanban su regreso...

bien...se que sera doloroso pero debo hacerlo...-dijo drancer mientras camiaba entre los arboles, de nuevo se lo podia ver con su forma humana...

que es lo que planea hacer...-dijo mariam sin comprender

tengo una vaga idea de lo que hara pero...-dijo max sorprendido

le mentira...eso es lo que hara...-dijo jade con seriedad, sin aun poder creerlo...

por que lo haria...no lo entiendo...-dijo mariam descolocada mientras seguian la figura de drancer que se acercaba hacia su princesa...

debo hacerlo...estara segura si esta con nosotros...-dijo drancer al aire, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que eso era lo mejor...

al llegar al lugar en que todos los vieron entrar...

los que llegaron al lugar pudieron notar perfectamente como como esmeralda esperaba noticias nerviosamente, drigger estaba a su lado, preocupado por su princesa por supuesto, podia sentirse el nerviosismo de esta...

princesa...-dijo drancer posandose frente a ella, ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo...

drancer...has vuelto rapidamente...debo creer que eso se debe a algo malo...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, todos miraban la escena...

lo siento princesa...cuando llegue...no quedaba nadie con vida...-dijo el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos, drigger miro esto con extrañeza, su relato le parecia demasiado ficticio, el claramente habia sentido el aroma de los aldeanos que corrian por el bosque, buscand un refugio...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo tyson sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de la bestia bit

lo ue dice es verdad...-dijo hilary, mirando a los recien llegados, jade simplemente nego con la cabeza...

entonces esta mintiendo...-dijo kenny

asi es...-dijo max

pero por que...-dijo rey, todos se miraron unos a otros...

es simple...el sabe que ellos conocen este lugar y podrian volver...sin duda lo mejor es alejarse del lugar...-dijo hiro aunque pensaba sin duda que se habia exedido...

y alex...-dijo esmeralda despues de suspirar con pena

lo siento princesa...no pude hacer gran cosa, cuando llegue el ya no estaba...fue capturado...-dijo drancer con resignacion ante todo el sufrimiento que estaba causandole a su princesa

capturado...-dijo esmeralda en shock para despues mirar a drancer con enojo...

lo siento en verdad...-dijo el mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella, sin duda pidiendo disculpas, ella lo miro para despues ponerse de pie y alejarse de las dos bestias bits...

princesa...-dijo drigger preocupado mientras la veia alejarse de ellos...

ella pronto llego a unos de los arboles, cercanos a ellos...

todos vieron como sus rasgos se hacian de repente realmente salvajes al mismo tiempo que descargaba su ira en contra del arbol, el cual quedo totalmente despedazado...

princesa...debe tener mas cuidado...no queremos que sepan que estamos aqui...-dijo drancer mientras se ponia de pie...

claro...disculpame...es que estaba cayendo en cuenta de que mi hermano estaba en manos de la peor persona del planeta...-dijo esmeralda muy sarcasticamente

se que es dificil pero debemos seguir adelante...-dijo drancer mientras la miraba, esmeralda lo miro con ambos cejos fruncidos al escucharlo...

que dijiste...-dijo esmeralda, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con furia, y su labio inferior estaba empezando a sangrar debido a la fuerte presion que ejercian su dientes sobre el...

entiendo como te sientes angelus...y es lamentable pero no podemos hacer nada...no sabemos donde fueron con el...sin mensionar que no estamos preparados para un enfrentamiento...tu aun no controlas tu lado salvaje...puede ser peligroso perseguirlos...-dijo drancer con vos seria, trantando de que ella comprendieran que no podrian perder el tiempo de esa forma, debian preocuparse por ser mas fuertes y alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar, incluso debian salir de ese pais...

lo se...se todo eso que dices...pero...es que...esto es demasiado...es un maldito...-dijo esmeralda mientras se sentaba en el suelo

no podemos perder tiempo...debemos salir de aqui...-dijo drancer caminando hacia ella

drancer...-dijo drigger interviniendo por primera vez...

que quieres...debemos apresurarnos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo...-dijo drancer mientras miraba al pelinegro...

dejala...es logico que este mal por lo que se acaba de enterar deberias comprender mejor...-dijo drigger mientras se acercaba a el con expresion feroz

eso ya lo se...pero entiende...no podemos permanecer aqui por mas tiempo...es peligroso...-dijo drancer

eso lo se...pero...-dijo drigger mientras miraba la figura de esmeralda, esta al escucharlos discutir se puso de pie mientras sacudia la tierra de sus ropas...

ya, chicos basta...drancer tiene razon...no tiene caso permanecer aqui si no quedo nadie con vida y alex y ya no esta aqui...-dijo esmeralda, drancer la miro para luego asentir con la cabeza...drigger miro esto sorprendido, hace unos instantes ella estaba muy deprimida...

drancer...seguramente tu puedes sacarnos de aqui rapidamente...ademas...necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas...he cometido un error al dejar a alex en la aldea y debo pensar bien acerca de que haremos para que este mejor cuando lo volvamos a ver...-dijo esmeralda hablando con vos resignada hacerca del hecho en que no podria ver a su hermano en largo tiempo...

entiendo princesa...-dijo drancer mientras volvia a asentir con la cabeza...

bien...entonces dejemos de perder tiempo y vamonos...-dijo esmeralda haciendo una peticion que sonaba mas como una orden...

bien...-dijo drancer satisfecho por haber logrado, aunque sea, el poder sacarla de ese bosque donde no tardarian en encontrarse con los pocos sobrevivientes de la aldea...

como...ella realmente le hizo caso a drancer y dejo todo este asunto asi...-dijo maraha mientras fruncia un cejo...

parece que realmente tiene un corazon de hielo...-dijo mariam

no es asi...-dijo max mientras el y todos los demas veian la figura del fenix surgir del fuego que habia generado con sus manos y envuelto su cuerpo humano...

esmeralda no se movio ni un poco, tampoco se mostro impresionada por lo que estaba viendo, su mente estaba en otro lado, en lo unico en lo que podia pensar era en hacerse mas fuerte para despues poder romperle la cara al maldito de abuelo, por hacerle esto a su hermano...

por que lo dices...-dijo hilary

ella tiene los puños cerrados, sus nudillos estan blancos...y ademas su rostro no se ha suavizado...eso significa que esta conteniendo su ira...-dijo rey mientras la miraba fijamente...

hermana...-penso kai al ver que ella realmente estaba furiosa por eso, pero era verdad lo que drancer habia hecho en esa avadia habia muchos oponentes muy fuertes sin contar con podrian haberla capturado, si bien no lo contentaba saber esto, era la mejor decision que pudo haber tomado...

hiro miraba y escuchaba atentamente, el comentario de marian no era verdad...ella era una persona que tenia un corazon, muy probablemente era mas sencible que cualquiera de ellos...por todo lo que habia vivido y el no habia sabido comprender eso...

es verdad lo que dicen...sin embargo ella a decidido esperar, hacerse mas fuerte y esperar su oportunidad para verselas con el directamente...-dijo hiro, tyson lo miro al oirlo, estaba sorprendido, el realmente conocia muy bien a esmeralda...-no me mires asi...vivimos mucho tiempo juntos, es natural que la conosca...-dijo hiro sin mirarlo a la cara...

es verdad...aunque nunca notaste lo que ella era realmente...-dijo jade mirandolo

tienes razon aunque siempre crei que no era como los demas...siempre supe que era diferente...-dijo hiro

entiendo...-dijo jade

esta bien eso...pero lo que me preocupa es como haremos para seguirlos, por que si no lo han notado haya van...-dijo kenny mientras miraba como el gran ave se alejaba con rapidez, drigger iva arrodillado en su lomo, sugetandose fuertemente de sus plumas rojas, mas sin embargo, esmeralda iba parada, despreocupadamente, en la cabeza del fenix...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo maraha cuando notaron como de pronto el suelo en el que estaban habia cambiado, era estabas sobre el lomo de drancer...

ahora entiendo...cada vez que la escena de los recuerdos de esmeralda cambia, seremos transportados...-dijo kenny

eso esta bien...-dijo max

es verdad...ya esto no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos...-dijo tyson

no puedo creerlo, drigger a duras penas puede mantenerse en el lomo de drancer...y ella...-dijo rey

esta como si nada...-dijo kay sorprendido tambien

bueno...esto no deberia sorprendernos...drancer dijo que ella era la unica que resistia la perfectamente la velocidad a la que solia moverse...-dijo mariam

es verdad...-dijo hilary

dinos jade...no sabes que es lo que sigue ahora...-dijo kenny mientras miraba a la chica de ojos verdes

bueno...pues...ella me dijo que estuvo viviendo unos dias en una ciudad en la periferia de rusia y que despues tomo un barco hacia berlin...-dijo jade

berlin...pero si alli...-dijo hiro sorprendido mientras la miraba

si...alli es donde estuvo algo tiempo hasta que ustedes...-dijo jade mirandolo tambien, iba a hablar de su rompimiento pero prefirio callar, hiro entendio lo que queria decir, pero no dijo mas nada

de que hablan...-dijo daichi desconcertado

de que todo este tiempo hemos estado viendo todos su recuerdo como si el tiempo realmente no pasara, lo que quiero decir es que para nosotros todo esto ha pasado en dias pero en realidad fueron años...me explico...-dijo hiro mientras miraba como estaban llegando a una ciudad costera, al norte de rusia...

es eso posible...-dijo hilary

esmerlada es una bestia bit y estamos en sus recuerdos...es mas que posible..-dijo kenny mientras que el ave descendia en un lugar frondoso, algo retirado de la ciudad...

entonces cuantos años han pasado...-dijo maraha

no lo se...pero recuerden...-dijo ray para despues ver a kai, este ki miro...-al principio se te veia como un bebe pero despues y de repente se te vio con 6 años...-dijo ray mientras lo miraba

eso es verdad...-dijo kai mientras desviaba sus ojos, jade sonrio al ver su reaccion

eso quiere decir que facilmente pasaron 6 años, ella debe tener 12 años ahora, pero como bebio sangre humana, adquirio conocimientos y una mayor fuerza...sin olvidar que crecio el equivalente a dos años mas...-dijo max

eso quiere decir que ella tiene catorse años ahora...-dijo tyson

es verdad...es la edad que yo tenia cuando la conoci...-dijo jade

si, pero cuando la conociste jade, ya habia pasado un año desde que la habia encontrado en la playa asique supongo que ella ya era mayor que tu...-dijo hiro

es verdad...-dijo esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos...

sin embargo su apariencia no es de catorse...-dijo daichi

es verdad...parece de 16...-dijo hilary

si es cierto...pero bueno...ya debemos dejar la divagaciones o se nos iran los tres de aqui...-dijo mariam al ver como el suelo bajo los pies de todos volvian a cambiar, ahora estaban en un camino algo boscoso pero de facil trancitado...

bueno...creo que debemos seguirlos si queremos seguir el curso de los recuerdos...-dijo jade

es verdad...-dijo kai mientras se ponia en marcha para caminar a unos metros de su hermana, quien caminaba silenciosamente rumbo a un lugar donde estar segura para poder hacerse mas fuerte...

continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

capitulo 27

los recuerdos de ese par de dias en aquella ciudad costera no eran en realidad la gran cosa, solo paseos por la ciudad, el muelle y otros lugares, en completo silencio, sinedo custodiada de cerca por ambas bestias bits...

princesa...-dijo drancer, cuando estaban una mañana caminando por la ciudad, todos los seguian de cerca...

dime-dijo ella sin detener su marcha

estos son los boletos del barco en el que iremos a otro pais...-dijo drancer mientras caminaba a su lado

entiendo-dijo ella sin si quiera mirar lo que el le mostraba

partiremos dentro de unas horas-dijo drancer

entiendo...-dijo esmeralda nuevamente sin cambiar su expresion para nada

princesa...-llamo esta vez drigger que caminada a su derecha

dime...-dijo ella con vos monotona

yo ire a china...-dijo drigger, ante esto, ella paro su andar y volteo a verlo, sus ojos negros no mostraban ninguna emocion

a china...-dijo esmeralda

asi es...-dijo drigger mientras la miraba, sus ojos negros estaban opacos, claramente aun estaba dolida y enfurecida por lo ocurrido con su hermano

entiendo-dijo esmeralda

mi reencarnacion pronto estara listo para que recibir mi poder...debo ir para esperar ese momento...-dijo drigger

entiendo...ve...y ten cuidado...-dijo esmeralda

si...-dijo el mientras le hacia una reverencia con la cabeza

todos miraban esto con sorpresa

su reencarnacion...-dijo maraha

el esta hablando de rey...no es verdad...-dijo kenny con duda

asi es...-dijo kai quien miraba la figura de su hermana volver a caminar por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, seguida de cerca por drigger y drancer...

en estos dias ella se portado muy fria y distante con ellos...-dijo mariam mientras todos volvian a seguir los pasos de esmeralda, quien a su vez era seguida por drancer y drigger

es verdad...-dijo hilary

ella, aun esta afectada por lo que paso en la aldea hiwatari-dijo max

si, pero esto no cuadra...falta poco para que nos conoscamos y yo nunca la he visto asi-penso hiro mientras fruncia un cejo

nadie dijo mas nada , solo se dedicaron a seguir el curso de los recuerdos...

las horas pasaron lentas, esmeralda casi no habia crusado palabra con sus guardianes hasta que llego el momento de subir al barco que los llevaria, a ella y a drancer hacia a alemania...

entonces...aqui nos despedidos...princesa...-dijo drigger mientras la miraba fijamente, como si tratara de memorizar todos sus rasgos...

cuidate...drigger...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, por unos segundos su mirada se habia suavizado y una ligera sonrisa habia aparecido en sus labios...

lo tendre...princesa-dijo drigger para despues mirar a drancer, ambos se miraron un momento

no debes preocuparte...la cuidare mientras me sea posible...-dijo drancer

bien...supongo que debo conformarme con eso...-dijo drigger mientras suspiraba, el sabia que tarde o temprano el tambien tendria que alejarse de su princesa para buscar a su reencarnacion

esmeralda no dijo nada, solo los miro por un momento, ya luego tendria tiempo para hablar con drancer sobre el tema

eso parece...-respondio drancer

bien...en ese caso...me despido princesa...espero que las cosas mejoren para usted-dijo drigger mientras la miraba, ella solo lo miro

gracias...-dijo ella, el pelinegro asintio con la cabeza, miro a drancer, lanzandole una ultima mirada, y luego retrocedio de la fila para abordar el barco, perdiendose entre la gente

no te preocupes...lo veremos de nuevo...drigger no es facil de capturar...-dijo drancer

su tu lo dices...-dijo esmeralda, ambos guardaron silencio despues de perder de vista a drigger, esperando su turno para subir al dichoso barco

creo que aun esta molesta por haberle sugerido que lo dejara ahi...-penso drancer mientras cerraba sus ojos dorados un momento, todos ensancharon los ojos cuando pudieron escuchar los pensamientos del pelirrojo, tan perfectamente como si lo hubiera dicho en vos alta...

ellos no dijeron nada, solo se vieron unos a otros sorprendidos...

despues de unos minutos, ambos abordaron el barco, siendo siempre seguidos por todos los que estaban inmiscuidos en los recuerdos de esmeralda

ambos caminaron por los pasillos, hasta encontrar las piezas de ambos, las cuales para gusto de esmeralda estaban algo separadas...

las personas los veian pasar con curiosidad, el llababa ropas desgastadas y sucias, pero ella llebaba un vestido celeste, sencillo, pero largo hasta los tobillos...

ambos guardianes habian insistido en cambiar sus ropas, mas sin embargo se habia negado a que ella vistiera de la misma forma que ellos, con ropas desgastadas, que muy disimulamente habia obtenido de unos cordeles...

esmerlada entro en su habitacion, cerrando la puerta al instante

ellos no se preocuparon, ya que el escenario pronto cambio, vieron como ella dejo una bolsa, junto a la cama y luego se recosto en la cama, con los negros fijos en el techo de la habitacion

me pregunto cuando veremos algo diferente, desde hace dias que tiene esa expresion indesifrable, totalmente carente de emociones...-dijo daichi

no les recuerda a alguien...-dijo tyson muy ironicamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada a kai

tienes algun problema...-dijo este cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, todos vieron esto, pero ninguno dijo nada, en realidad era mas que obvio que ella aun no estaba bien...

al no obtener respuesta, kai volvio la mirada a la figura de su hermana que seguia con la vista fija en el techo, su expresion no variaba a pesar de que los segundos transcurrian

los seres humanos...-escucharon de pronto los pensamientos de esmeralda, ella habia fruncido el cejo, para luego erguirse en la cama-la abuela hiwatari dijo que no me involucrara con ellos...-penso esmeralda mientras se ponia de pie, algo confunsa, y se dirigia fuera de la habitacion, quizas un poco de aire fresco le haria bien

el suelo en el que pisaban cambio de repente, ahora estaban en la proa del barco, esmeralda estaba alli frente a ellos, apoyada en el barandal de la proa, el viento movia violentamente sus largos y brillantes cabellos albinos...

princesa...-escucharon la vos de drancer que se acercaba a ella

dime...drancer...sabes que quiere decir que no nos vinculemos con los seres humanos...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, el se habia apoyado en el barandal, a su lado...

el pelirrojo miro a su princesa, sorprendido, seguramente alguien en esa aldea se lo habia pedido...

bueno...se refiere que no se enamore de uno de ellos...-dijo drancer, el oir esto, todos ensancharon los ojos para despues ver a hiro, quien parecia muy interesado en esta platica

enamorarme de un ser humano...-dijo esmeralda mientras bajaba la mirada, viendo el agua salpicar como consecuencia del movimiento del barco

asi es...cuando nosotros nos enamoramos...nos entregamos en cuerpo, alma y corazon a la persona que amamos...-dijo drancer, ella levanto la mirada para verlo, muy interesada en todo lo que el estaba diciendo- si te enamoras de un ser humano y le entregas tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazon...el pasara a ser...algo asi como el dueño de tu vida...-dijo drner mientras la miraba, esperando que al tener esta platica, ella nunca creara un lazo tan fuerte con un ser humano...

dueño...de mi vida...-dijo ella con extrañeza

asi es...nosotros, las bestias bits somos diferente, tenes capacidades que los humanos no poseen, pero dependemos mucho de nuestras emociones, por eso debemos siempre estar bajo un estricto autocontrol...es por eso que entregar nuestro corazon y depender tant ode alguien...es peligroso para nosotros...-dijo drancer

por que...supongo que no todos los seres humanos son como ellos...-dijo esmeralda

es verdad...pero es muy dificil encontrar a un humano de corazon noble...alguien que estes seguro no te traicionara...-dijo drancer mientras la miraba, ella bajo la vista, las personas nobles que habia conocido habian muerto- si entregas tu corazon a un ser humano y este algun dia llega a odiarte y despreciarte...moriras...-dijo drancer mientras la miraba con clara advertencia en su rostro

esmeralda lo miro mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por la sorpresa de lo que habia oido, mientras que la mayoria de los que escuchaban la conversacion ensanchaban los ojos en parte sorprendidos y en parte enfadados, pues claro todos sabian que ella se habia enamorado de un ser humano...

hiro

todos lo miraron, el apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras su mirada se perdia en la figura de esmeralda...

entonces eso...fue...-dijo tyson sorprendido, hiro lo miro...

le dijiste que la odiabas...-dijo hilary con pena

no exactamente...-dijo hiro sin mirarla a la cara, en realidad fue mucho peor...

entonces...-dijo mariam con un cejo fruncido

sigamos escuchando...-corto jade la discusion que estaba por desencadenarse, hiro solo volvio la vista al frente...

morir...-dijo esmeralda

asi es...si alguien te dijo que no te enamoraras de un ser humano, es por que de ahora en mas o mas seguro es que nos cruzemos con muchas personas...sin mencionar los que vendran para cazarnos...-dijo drancer

entiendo...-dijo esmeralda mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de analizar todo lo que habia oido de parte de drancer...

nadie dijo mas nada, todo habia quedado bastante claro, de alguna forma ella habia confiado su vida a hiro y el la habia conducido directamente a las puertas del infierno o eso entendian aunque no era seguro por es que ella no se habia muerto, en lugar de eso se escapo del hospital y se curo por sus propios medios...

los dias fueron pasando sin ningun evento en particular, todo estuvo tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo...

esmeralda se habia visto muy reflexiva todo ese tiempo y drancer lo unico que hacia era estar a su lado, vigilarla de cerca...

pero ese dia en especial, el cielo se veia ecepcionalmente oscuro esa noche...

es un mal presagio...-dijo drancer a su lado, de nuevo ambos estaba caminado por la cubierta del barco, ya casi nadie caminaba a esa hora por ahi por lo cual habia espacio para caminar comodamente...

presagio...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo mira

las estrellas...-dijo drancer como si fuera muy obvio, ella miro el cielo, pero lo que vio no fueorn estrellas sino...

no puede ser...que no son...-dijo esmeralda, una mescla de sentimientos la enbargaban, sentia rabia por que los habia reconocido, eran ellos, impotencia por que lo mas seguro es que no podria hacer nada, no habia abansado mucho digamos en su control sobre sus capacidades, ademas de que drancer se negaria a permanecer mucho tiempo alli...

y tambien sentia pena, pena por todas las personas inocentes que ellos aniquilarian con tal de encontrarla, una vez que se hubiera ido...

son ellos...-dijo drancer mientras fruncia un cejo...

pronto las bestias bits reales estaban en el barco buscando por doquier a esmeralda y drancer, las personas comenzaron a correr despavoridas, tratando de encontrar la forma de salvarse pero el estar en un barco reducia demasiado las posibilidades de escapa...

demonios...creo que la proxima vez volaremos...-dijo drancer

que bueno que lo piensas ahora...-dijo esmeralda en reproche

realmente lo lamento princesa...no tenia idea...-dijo drancer

no tenias idea de que venian siguiendonos...eh...dime...cuantas mas personas deberan morir por nosotros drancer...-dijo esmeralda mientras ellos trataba de llegar a la proa sin ue ninguno de los soldados los vieran

realmente lo lamento princesa...no es mi intencion que estas cosas pasen...-dijo drancer

eso ya lo se...pero creo que ultimamente no piensas lo que debes...-dijo esmeralda de forma seca y cortante, ambos ya estaban en la proa, no quedaba otra salida, debia escapar volando o los atraparian y el era su guardian no podia permitir que eso sucediera...

se que esta enfadada conmigo por todo esto...y lo acepto pero mi deber es protegerla...y eso voy a hacer...-dijo drancer acercandose a ella, para luego sujetarla de la cintura, para que no escapara hasta que estuvieran en el aire...

en medio de un gran mar de llamar se erigio el fenix rojo que emprendio el vuelo de inmediato, escapando del lugar...

esmeralda solo pudo ver como las llamas de la trasformacion de drancer prendieron fuego el barco, el cuel exploto despues de unos minutos...

todos vieron la explocion desde las alturas, mientras drancer se alejaba del lugar...

lo hiciste a proposito verdad...-dijo esmeralda, parada en la cabeza de drancer

disculpeme...pero mi deber es cuidar de usted...-dijo drancer

entiendo eso drancer...pero ten mas cuidado la proxima vez...-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia tenuemente, ella entendia que el hiiera todas esas cosas por protegerla...-por cierto...no estoy enfadada contigo...tonto...-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia, al mismo tiempo que el viento golpeaba su rostro...

todos vieron esto con agrado, al parecer ellayaestaba de mejor humor, a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado hace unos segundos...

continuara...


	28. Chapter 28

capitulo 28

los minutos pasaban y todos notaban como despues de cierto tiempo, drancer empezo a volar con menos velocidad y menos altura...

debes estar agotado...si sigues asi...pronto te desmayaras drancer...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba el mar debajo de ellos...

de hecho eso es lo que esta pasando o no...-dijo tyson con expresion bastante asustada al ver como el mar cada ves mas cerca de ellos

drancer...-dijo esmeralda mas fuertemente al ver lo obvio, estaban cayendo al mar...y lo peor de todo...no sabia nadar...

angelus...-escucharon la vos de drancer, se oia cansado-ya no debemos estar lejos de la costa, realmente lamento no poder hacer nada mas...estoy demasiado fatigado...-dijo drancer antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos y asi caer estrepitosamente al agua...

drancer...tu hiciste lo que pudiste...-dijo esmeralda mientras sus ojos se abrian con algo de miedo reflejado en ellos...

no entiendo...por que se ve asi...-dijo kenny al verla, ella estaba aferrandose demasiado a las plumas rojas de drancer

lo que ocurre es que ella aun no sabe nadar...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

y tu como sabes eso...-dijo rey mientras le dedicaba una mirada bastante fija, hiro no lo miro solo siguio viendo la figura de esmeralda...

eso lo sabe por que fue el, el que cuido de esmeralda despues de esto...-dijo jade algo insegura, sabia perfectamente que ahora empezarian a ver otro tipo de recuerdos, recuerdos en los que ella conoce ambos...

eso significa que asi la conociste...-dijo hilary

asi es...-dijo hiro, nadie pudo decir mas nada, debido a que drancer habia caido por completo y ahora estaban bajo el agua, nadie dijo nada...

esto es extraño...asi es como se debe sentir uno al caer tan extrepitosamente al agua...-penso esmeralda, quien solo estaba estatica, cerca de la superficie,dejando que la corriente del agua la llavara adonde quisiera llevarla, por alguna razon estaba sumamente cansada, lo cual no era extraño si tenia en cuenta que en los ultimos dias no habia pegado ojo alguno, debido a lo pasado en la aldea hiwatari

todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber bien que hacer, aunque en el fondo sabian que no habia mucho que hacer solo esperar que cambiara la escena que estaban presenciando...

todos vieron como durante unos segundos mas, los parpados de esmeralda parecian temblar, sin duda presa del inicio de una pesadilla...

mas cuando pudo calmarse, sintieron como la escena cambiaba, seguian bajo el agua, pero la profundidad no era tanta, y habia mas visivilidad en el agua

el ruido de una sambullida los distrajo levemente...

no puede ser...-penso kai sorprendido al ver a la persona que se acercaba a su hermana...

ese es hiro...-pensaron todas las chicas a coro, algo sorprendidas, primero por que se veia claramente mas joven, al parecer de unos 16 años y segundo, habia que reconocerlo, era muy apuesto...

todos vieron como el hiro del recuerdo se acerco a esmeralda, la tomo del brazo firmemente para luego tratar de llevarla consigo, directo a la superficie...

pronto el escenario cambio, ahora la arena brillaba en la playa, mientras frente a ellos podian ver como hiro salia del mar, con esmeralda en sus brazos...

tu la sacaste del mar...-dijo max, mientras lo miraba, la persona a su lado veia la escena con la mandibula algo tensa...

oh...hiro hijo...que paso...-se acerco a el una anciana, con un paso algo lento...

abuela chiyo...rapido llame un doctor...-dijo el sin darle importancia a lo anterior

claro...voy corriendo...-dijo la anciana para luego salir corriendo a la casa en la que vivia, que por suerte quedaba a unos pocos metros...

hiro volvio la vista a la chica que estaba en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos, pudiendo distinguir como sus ojos se acemejaban muchisimo al negro de la noche...

quien eres-dijo el mientras la miraba, la habia dejado en el suelo arenoso, sabiendo a la perfeccion que no debia moverse demasiado, podria ser fatal si llegara a tener alguna herida interna...

ella solo movio sus ojos unos momentos, sin siquiera separar sus labios para contestar a su pregunta, para luego de a poco reunir a penas fuerzas para ponerse de pie...

no...espera...pronto vendra un doctor...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, ella estaba dandole la espalda, viendo lo que le rodeaba, solo arena y agua frente a ella, mas al voltear para ver a la persona que estaba con ella pudo ver como habia extraños edificios detras de el...

hiro pudo ver como ella lo miro, sin comprender lo que decia o sin siquiera oirlo realmente, era claro que no estaba nada bien...

iba a decir algo mas, pero no tuvo tiempo para si quiera atenerse a lo siguiente...

ella perdio el equilibrio junto con el conocimiento, cayendo en sus brazos, el solo atino a sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo...

demonios...-dijo el en un susurro leve al sentir el peso muerto sobre el, ahora tendria que ocuparse de ella...

mas de uno de los que veia la escena soltaron una risata, mientras kai simplemente miraba la figura de hiro a pocos pasos de el...

mi niño...llevemosla al departamento...el medico viene en camino...-dijo la anciana cuando llego junto a el, despues de unos minutos de haber tardado en ir a su casa...

entiendo...-dijo el mientras la levantaba en brazos para asi ambos dirigirse al departamento de hiro...

departamento...-dijo tyson mirando a su hermano

en ese tiempo no hacia demasiado que me habia herradicado en berlin...sin contar con que apenas estaba adentrandome en el beyblade y yo lo veia un tanto diferente a ella...-dijo hiro, volteando a verlos

diferente...-dijo mariam

asi es...yo creia que solo era un juego...de poder...-dijo hiro mientras levantaba la mirada y veia fijamente a kai, quien lo miraba bastante ceñudo...

pero entonces por que...-dijo hilary sin saber como terminar la oracion, hiro la miro, el sabia a que se referia...

espera y lo veras...-dijo hiro mientras volvia a ver la escena en frente de ellos, alli, estaba el alejandose con esmeralda en sus brazos...

todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir...

aunque hiro simplemente se dedico a seguirse asi mismo...

oye...espera...-dijo tyson mientras lo seguia

es verdad...tu sabes a donde van...-dijo daichi mientras todos salian detras de el

ya lo has oido o no...van a su departamento...-dijo kai, quien por cierto se habia cruzado de brazos estaba mortalmente serio, desde ya sabia que no le haria mucha gracias todos los recuerdos que se estaban empezando a ver, ni siquiera se queria poner a pensar en como se sentiria al ver recuerdos mas comprometedores...

kai...-dijo jade mientras lo jalaba de uno de sus brazos, mientras caminaban, el bicolor solo miro a su novia de reojo...-se que es dificil, sobretodo por que no confias en el, recuerda que no puedes hacer nada, todo lo que veras ya paso...-dijo jade mientras lo miraba

eso lo se...es solo que no se me hace facil aceptar el hecho de que por su culpa casi pierdo de nuevo a mi hermana...sinceramente no se si algun dia podre perdonarselo...-dijo kai

kai...-dijo jade mientras lo miraba con comprencion y algo de preocupacion, temia por que en el futuro haya nuevas peleas entre ellos

entiendeme...esmeralda, mi hermana mayor...casi se muere y eso es su culpa...-dijo kai

lo se...pero...-dijo jade, ella en realidad no trataba de justificar las acciones de hiro, pero tambien sabia que esmeralda habia decidido no decirle la verdad acerca de su procedecia, sin mencionar que se marcho de su lado sin decirle nada de sus enemigos y mucho menos de su enfermedad...

hasta hace poco tiempo, siempre eh pensado que sabes cosas que nosotrsos no...ahora estoy seguro...de otra forma hubieras completado la frase anterior...pero no te preocupes...cuando salgamos de estos recuerdos y volvamos a ver a esmeralda...terminare de aclarar mis dudas...-dijo kai

entiendo...pero recuerda...son recuerdos...no puedes hacer nada...-dijo jade

lo tendre en mente...-dijo kai, jade no dijo mas nada, frente a ellos podian ver el departamento de hiro...

se trataba de un edificio bastante conserbado, al parecer el servicio de mantencion del lugar era bastante bueno

se que no lo reconocen...pero este edificio es el mismo en el que estan todos hospedados en la actualidad...-dijo hiro

que...pero hay mucha diferencia...-dijo hilary

fue refeccionado hace unos años...-dijo hiro

berlin tiene muchos recuerdos de ustedes...-dijo max

si...pero eso por ahora no importa...-djo hiro

sigamos...para ver que paso...-dijo maraha, estaba mas que interesada por ver como fueron las cosas entre ellos, como se enamoraron, por que ella lo dejo...por que se hizo pasar por otra persona...eran tantas las dudas...

es verdad...-dijo rey, el tambien estaba interesado en lo recpecta a lo que paso entre ambos...

hiro no dijo nada, solo espero a que la escena cambiaran y estuvieran en la sala del departamento...

lo cual paso unos instantes despues

vaya...esto es espacioso...-dijo mariam mientras miraba para todos lados

es verdad...esta muy bien...-dijo hilary

abuela chiyo...-escucharon la vos de hiro proviniendo de uno de los pasillos...

tranquilo, estara bien...ahora el medico esta revisandola...-dijo la anciana muy fraernalmente mientras ambos llegaban a la sala de estar, donde hiro se sento en uno de los amplios sillones...

no puede ser que haya pasado esto...hace poco que vivo aqui...todavia estoy en la preparatoria...que se upone uqe voy a hacer...-dijo hiro con desesperacion mientras se pasaba una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello

tranquilo, primero que nada debemos esperar que despierte...para que pueda decirnos quien es, de donde viene, que paso...-dijo la anciana

es verdad...aunque...no lo se...fue raro...-dijo hiro mientras bajaba la mirada para luego entrecerrar los ojos

de que hablas...-dijo la anciana con curiosidad, todos escuchaban la platica atentamente, asegurandose de no perderse ningun detalle

me salbulli al agua...por que un resplandor...pero la encontre a ella...-dijo hiro

un resplandor...-dijo chiyo

si...fue raro...al verlo...fue como un impulso...no se por que lo hice, solo senti que debia hacerlo...-dijo hiro mientras se volvia para mirar a la anciana a su lado, la cual lo miraba sin creerle mucho...

tienes razon hijo...es extraño...-dijo chiyo

lo se...-dijo hiro para luego pararse y dirigirse al ventanal que daba a la calle, miro en direccion al cielo, esperando escontrar una respuesta pronto...

la anciana detras de el, solo lo miro con algo de pena, no hacia demasiado tiempo que el estaba en el edificio, pero le habia tomado gran cariño en poco tiempo, realmente queria poder ayudarlo mas pero al parecer el debia resolver esta nueva situacion por su cuenta...

que fue eso...-dijo tyson sorprendido para despues ver a su hermano...

tal y como lo oiste, yo vi un resplandor en el agua, fue por eso que la encontre, de otro modo ella no hubiera sobrevivido...-dijo hiro, todos lo miraron, cuestionandose en verdad si realmente hubiera sido asi...

continuara...


	29. Chapter 29

capitulo 29

un par de minutos pasaron mientras la abuela chiyo y hiro esperaban los resultados del examen del medico...

esta tardando mucho...-dijo maraha

por que no sale de una vez...-dijo hiro mientras miraba la puerta con real fastidio

tranquilisate hijo...-dijo chiyo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios

mmm...esto es lo unico que me faltaba...no quiero ni imaginar si llegan a venir mis padres y la encuentran aqui...-dijo hiro

no pasara nada...no te preocupes...-dijo chiyo

eso espero...-dijo hiro, todos miraban las reacciones de las personas que tenian en frente, al ver el estado nervioso en el que el se encontraba era dificil creer que ese fuera el hiro que ellos conocian...

no entiendo...por que tanta desesperacion...-dijo max

yo tenia 15 años y no sabia que hacer,estaba aterrado sin mencionar que no sabia absolutamente nada de ella...yo vivia solo, hacia poco que estaba viviendo alli...-dijo hiro

pero por que te fuiste hiro...-dijo hilary

digamos que tenia otros proyectos de vida pero cuando la conoci...todo se fue por un caño...-dijo hiro

que quieres decir...-dijo kai mientras lo miraba seriamente, realmente le estaba hechano la culpa a su hermana por no poder cumplir sus metas

a lo que me refiero es que preferi estar a su lado, no quise dejarla sola...aunque bueno...despues de un tiempo fue ella quien se fue...-dijo hiro

que...-dijo mariam

eso no tiene sentido...-dijo kenny mientras lo miraba parpadeante

pero fue eso lo que paso...-dijo hiro mientras volvia la vista hacia el frente donde se podia ver a el mismo en los recuerdos de esmeralda...

miren ahi viene el doctor...-dijo jade, todos vieron como el hombre salia algo cabisbajo de la habitacion

doctor...-dijo chiyo mientras lo veia acercase a ellos

como esta...-dijo hiro mientras lo miraba seriamente

ahora si eres como te conocemos...-dijo daichi muy graciosamente, mas de uno suprimio un carcajada, mientras que hiro siplemente fruncio el cejo, ya lo agarraria despues...

sentemonos...-dijo el doctor mientras cerraba los ojos, los tres tomaron asiento esperando que el doctor comenzara hablar-el cuadro de esta chica no es muy grave pero tampoco hay que tomarlo a la ligera, ella esta un poco desidratada y bastante baja de peso teniendo en cuenta la edad que tiene y la altura que posee, sin mencionar que puede estar tambien bastante animica, y note que tiene un cansancio bastante notorio, debe descansar, tomar liquido y comer equilibradamente, como me dijeron que la encontraron el la playa, lo mas seguro es que haya naufragado el barco en el navegaba y no conosca a nadie en la ciudad si ese es el caso, creo que podriamos hospitalizarla por un tiempo...-dijo el medico mientras los miraba, chiyo escucho toda la explicacion atentamente, eso seria seguramente lo mejor, tanto para ella, ya que estaria bien atendida, como para ellos, que no la conocian...

espere un momento...si ese es el caso, que pasara cuando salga del hospital...-dijo hiro mientras lo miraba fijamente

ella deberia valerse por si misma...-dijo el doctor

claro, para terminar igual a como esta ahora no...-dijo hiro mientras fruncia el cejo, la situacion no le gustaba nada, era bastante obvio que no tenia a nadie en esa ciudad, es mas fue notorio para el que ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, no podia dejarla por ahi sola...

pero entonces que propones hijo...-dijo chiyo, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir, el era una buena persona y no querria dejarla sola...

por el momento que se quede aqui...-dijo hiro, todos ensancharon los ojos al oir lo que el habia dicho

pero estas seguro de lo que dices mucacho...despues de todo es una desconocida...-dijo el doctor, kai fruncio el cejo al escucharlo lo que aquel hombre habia dicho, en ese momento la rabia estaba recorriendo sus venas a una velocidad bastante alta...

eso no importa realmente o si, usted no se preocupe yo me hare cargo del resto...-dijo hiro mientras lo miraba...

pero hijo y tus padres, que van a decir...-dijo chiyo mentras lo miraba sorprendida

ya vere que invento abuela chiyo...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba sonriendo

bueno en ese caso, me retiro...-dijo el medico mientras se ponia de pie, al ver que no tenia caso seguir con esa platica, la mujer mayor se puso de pie, dispuesta a acompañar añ medico, directo a la puerta, ninguno de los que estaban alli, observando dijo nada, estaba todo mas que claro, el hiro que estaban viendo frente a ellos estaba algo asustado por la situacion pero aun asi el le habia ofrecido a esmeralda algo que nadie le habia dado hasta el momento...

un lugar en el cual sentirse segura y tranquila...

por primera vez en mucho tiempo, kai sentia que realmente estaba en deuda con hiro...

la imagen frente a ellos pronto cambio, estaban en una habitacion, habia un par de muebles, junto a una cama de una plaza y media, pegada a la pared lateral de la habitacion...

es esmeralda...-dijo hilary, todos pudieron observaba como ella se veia palida, y sus parpados temblaban, sin mencionar que estaba respirando agitadamente...

su fiebre no baja...-escucharon la vos de la abuela chiyo, mientras esta le ponia un paño con agua fria en su frente ardiente...

al parecer, estuvo demasiado tiempo en el agua...y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias...-dijo mariam mientras la miraba con ojos afligidos...

hiro miro la figura de chiyo, a un lado de esmeralda, la mujer mayor miraba fijamente la figura de una esmeralda durmiente...

al parecer esta teniendo pesadillas...-dijo max, al ver como sus parpados se contraian involuntariamente

es verdad...ahora recuerdo que durante un tiempo...murmuraba cosas entre sueños...-dijo hiro

cosas...como que...-dijo tyson mirando a su hermano mayor

nunca entendi muy bien lo que decia, sin embargo ella repetia mucho un nombre...-dijo hiro para despues mirar a kai, quien le sostuvo la mirada, retandolo a continuar...-ella siempre repetia el mismo nombre...-dijo hiro

cual...-dijo daichi con una ceja levantada

alex...-dijo hiro mientras volvia a mirar al frente, donde chiyo seguia mirando fijamente la figura de esmeralda

kai no dijo nada, solo ensancho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de hiro...

no entiendo...ella no parece de este mundo...-dijo chiyo mientras su mirada se tornaba demasiado seria

de que habla...-dijo maraha

he visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero nada como esta chica, ella es..demasiado bonita como para formar parte de los seres humanos...-dijo chiyo mientras la miraba dijamente, tratando de encontrar algun indicio que a simple vista le dijera quien demonios era ella...

chiyo siempre lo sospecho...pero nunca le crei...-dijo hiro mientras sonreia tristemente...

bueno...eso es una costumbre en ti o no...-dijo jade mientras lo miraba, hiro se volteo para ver a jade fijamente...

de que hablas...-dijo hiro

ella trato de decirte muchas veces, lo que era...pero nunca quisiste escucharla...-dijo jade

que...pero como lo sabes...-dijo hiro sorprendido por la informacion

ella me lo dijo, heramos muy amigas...-dijo jade, mientras volvia a ver la habitacion, la persona que estaba frente a ella hace unos momentos no estaba mas...

el recuerdo a cambiado...-dijo rey, aprovechando la ocacion para cambiar de tema...

todos vieron como esmeralda abrio los ojos lentamente, acostumbrandose a la luz que ahora entraba por la ventana de la habitacion, para luego girar su rostro, aun sobre la almohada, para ver todo lo que rodeaba la habitacion...

la puerta se abrio de golpe...

por fin despiertas...-dijo alguien entrando,no era necesario voltearse para saber quien era, todos vieron como el se acerco a la cama, pero ella le miro con miedo al reconocer que era un ser humano, el sonrio trantando de tranquilizarla...- tranquila no voy a hacerte daño...confia en mi...-dijo el...ella un poco mas tranquila, lo miro detenidamente

quien eres-dijo ella con vos enrecortada, debido a sus dudas...

jajja...eso no deberia preguntarlo yo-dijo el riendo de lo mas comico. todos vieron extrañados eso, que recuerden el no era tan efusivo...

mmmm...lo siento-dijo desviando el rostro, con los ojos cerrados

no te enfades...soy hiro...y tu como te llamas-dijo el tendiendole una taza con algo que desprendia un aumiante vapor, ella lo miro y tomo la taza, rozando sus manos levemente...

esmeralda...gracias-dijo ella para despues beber el contenido de la taza, el sonrio mientras la observava tomar todo el contenia, una vez que termino de tomar lo que sea que haya hecho para ella, solo de dedico a mirarlo con temor todo el tiempo que el estuvo en la misma habitacion que ella, hiro la miro durante unos momentos, sin dudas ella tenia miedo, pero por que, no podia entenderlo...

todos vieron con emocion aquel recuerdo, siempre es emotivo ver las primeras reacciones frente a lo desconocido...

hiro miraba aquel recuerdo como si realmente no fue capaz de recordar nada de lo que pasaba frente a ellos, por mucho tiempo trato de sepultarlos en su memoria y ahora ella estaba refrecandoselos, era doloroso, es verdad pero el queria saber la verdad...

todos miraron la escena, era mas que obvio que en un principio fuera dificil, teniendo en cuenta que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con humanos, sin mencionar que los pocos que habia tratado terminaron muertos...

era logico que ella se mostrara distante y esquiva con el

rey miraba la escena tratando de ver si fue en este momento en el que ella se enamoro de el, pero en esos momentos lo unico que veia era temor en los ojos negros de esmeralda...

pronto la imagen volvio a cambiar, al parecer ya habian pasado varios dias desde que hiro la salvara en el mar, ella vestia otras ropas y ademas lucia mejor, su rostro ya tenia color, sin mencionar que las ojeras se habian ido...

ella miraba por la ventana con curiciodad, afuera muchas personas caminaban por la calle...

humanos...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba fijamente la calle...

como te encuentras hoy...-pregunto hiro entrando en la habitacion,esmeralda lo miro con el agradecimiento marcado en su rostro mas no le dijo nada, hiro la miro un momento, el sabia perfectamente que ella aun estaba algo temerosa...- hoy tampoco piensas hablar...no me diras nada esmeralda-dijo el acercandose, al ir acercandose ella tomo las sabanas mientras se recostaba en la pared...-tranquiila no voy a hacerte daño...confia en mi-dijo el acercandose, intento tocarla pero entonces ella lanzo un gruñido ofensivo...-esta bien entiendo...no quieres...-dijo el parandose...ella lo miro no parecia un mal humano pero no podia confiarse despues de todo los humanos habian hecho cosas atroces...

aunque tampoco estaba bien jusgar a todos de ese modo, sin mencionar que se moria de hambre, sin duda si iva a permanecer mas tiempo alli, debia llevarse bien con el

es...pe...ra...-dijo ella divilmente, el volvio al oirla

hablaste-dijo el sonriendo, ella asintio- dime que pasa...-dijo el mientras se acercaba a la cama, ella lo miro, era cierto que el le inspiraba confianza, pero aun asi seria precabida...

tengo...hambre...-dijo ella, el sonrio, se acerco, la miro, ella asintio, y la tomo del brazo, ayundandola a pararse, la condujo a la cocina, donde habia hecho el desayuno de ese dia...

gracias-dijo ella debilmente, el sonrio, ella se estaba abriendo con el

hiro miro aquel recuerdo...

en ese momento me parecio que exageraba, pero ahora veo que es logico...-dijo hiro

hiro...-dijo hilary, este la miro dando a entender que la escuchaba-cuanto tiempo estuvo sin hablar despues de despertar...-dijo hilary

mas de 15 dias...-dijo hiro mientras veian como la escena volviaa cambiar, ahora estaban ambos sentados en una mesa, hiro sonreia divertido, mientras miraba a esmeralda, quien miraba consternada los cubiertos alrededor del plato en el que estaba servido el desayuno...

continuara...


	30. Chapter 30

**capitulo 30**

todos sonrieron al ver la cara de desconcierto de esmeralda...

pasa algo...-dijo hiro al verla estatica, sus ojos centrados en los cubiertos junto al plato

es que...-dijo esmeralda mientras levantaba la mirada, hiro la miro preocupado, acaso se sentia mal, esmeralda bajo la mirada a sus manos, el estaba sosteniendo los cuvbiertos y los utilizaba para sostener la comida del platom quizas debia hacer lo mismo, o no...

todos miraron bastante sorprendidos como esmeralda tomo los cubiertose imitando los movimientos de hiro, empezo a desayunar, hiro, que miraba la figura de esmeralda sonrio con nostalgia...

vaya...es verdad que aprende con rapidez...-dijo maraha sorprendida al ver como ingeria los alimentos con real tranquilidad y fineza

es increible, hace un momento ella estaba asustada por no saber que hacer...-dijo hilary

es verdad...pero con el tiempo lo hizo sin necesidad de mirar a los demas, fue tomando los modales de los demas como suyos propios...-dijo hiro, sin despegar la vista de ella

increible...ojala yo pudiera aprender asi...-dijodaichi mientra ensanchaba los ojos...

lo dudo enano...-dijo tyson mientras lo tomaba del hombre y negaba con la cabeza

oye...-dijo daichi mientras lo miraba

ya...paren...-dijo kai mientras seguia mirnado el recuerdo, el cual por cierto habia cambiado, ahora estaban hiro y esmeralda, caminando por las calles de berlin, no muy lejos del departamento en el que ahora vivian ambos, esmeralda miraba para todos lados, curociando todo lo que veia con sus ojos...

un momento...-dijo mariam mientras lo miraba caminar, ellos estaban caminando juntos y esmeralda iba colgada de su brazo derecho, una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad adornaba su rostro, hiro a su lado solo la miraba a ella, mas que divertido con las reacciones que ella mostraba

que pasa...-max

cuanto tiempo despues del anterior recuerdo es esto...-dijo mariam a hiro, el desvio la mirada de esmeralda para luego ver a la peliazul...

pues fue casi un mes despues, ella se mostraba bastante desconfiada, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara demasiado y aun en este tiempo en que se situa el recuerdo, ella era al seca y cortante con chiyo...-dijo hiro

ya veo...-dijo rey

por cierto, cuando es que ella conoce a jade...-dijo maraha

aun falta un tiempo, fue como un 1 año despues de que la encontrara en la playa...-dijo hiro

tanto...-dijo kenny

bueno...ella no confiaba en nadie al principio, no iba a lanzarla a convivir con tantas personas de un momento a otro...-dijo hiro

es verdad...-dijo max

entonces...estamos en berlin...-dijo esmeralda

asi es...te lo eh dicho muchas veces, por que eres tan desconfiada...-dijo hiro mientras seguian caminando, todos volvieron a prestar atencion al recuerdo...

entiendeme...he tenido una vida complicada hiro...y las personas con las que me he involucrado han terminado mal, por eso no quiero involucrarme mucho con nadie...-dijo esmeralda, hiro a su lado la miro con algo parecido a la tristeza

debe ser duro...-dijo hiro, el no lo dijo, pero era mas que obvio que consideraba eso como una escusa para que la deje en paz...

lo fue, lo es, lo sera...-dijo esmeralda, mientras desviaba la mirada, alli en una tienda pudo ver piezas de ensanblaje para crear un blade...

durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, esmerlada miraba las partes hasta que pudo ver un chip con una figura gravada en el...

es una bestia bit...-penso esmeralda mientras miraba el chip...

pasa algo esmeralda...-dijo hiro mientras mira en la misma direccion

es una bestia bit cierto...-dijo esmerlada mientrasl o miraba

oh...tu te refieres al chip...creo que si...pero nunca eh usado una...-dijo hiro con vos cortante

por que...-dijo esmeralda

oh...vamos realmente no creeras en lo que dicen...-dijo hiro mientras neghaba con la cabeza, esmeralda fruncio un cejo mientras lo mirada

de que hablas...-dijo esmeralda seriamente

se dice que si eres beyluchador y controlas una bestia bit, seras uno de los mejores...pero no creo que eso sea muy probable...-dijo hiro

por que...-dijo esmeralda

primero, no son faciles de manejar, se necesita mucho control y entrenamiento y segundo, como sabes realmente que eso te impulsara a la victoria...-dijo hiro, esmeralda lo miro con los ojos afilados, estaba enfadandose...

hablas como si fueran simples herramientas...-dijo esmeralda

acaso son algo mas...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, esmeralda lo miro con andignacion

sin duda pensamos muy diferente...-dijo esmeralda

que quieres decir...-dijo hiro, todos intecambiaban miradas del hiro del cuerdo al hiro que estaba a su lado, sin poder creer lo que estaban oyendo

tu crees que por ser entes encerrados en un chip de poder, no merecen respeto, que no tienen alma y no son nada...pero eso no es verdad...todo en este mundo tiene un alma y esta vivo, no puedes ir por ahi juzgando a los demas, quien te crees que eres...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, hiro la miro un momento, mas que sorprendido por lo que ella estaba diciendo

de verdad piensas eso...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, todos miraban las reacciones de ambos...

si...aunque es mas que obvio que no compartes ese pensamiento, no te preocupes no te reprochare mas...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba para despues volver a caminar sola, pero sin alejarse demasiado, el solo se quedo alli mirando el chip...

sera verdad que lo ella dice...realmente tienen sentimientos...-dijo hiro para despues alcansarla

vaya...aun en esta etapa de su vida es bantante directa...-dijo tyson sorprendido

no tienes idea...-dijo hiro a su lado, sus ojos estaban algo bajos, a decir veerdad, recordar eesa faceta de su personalidad no era lo que se puede llamar, algo satisfactorio

realmente eso pensabas...-dijo hilary

si...pero con las cosas que pase a su lado, cambie de opinion...-dijo hiro

de verdad...-dijo daichi

si...era creer o reventar...-dijo jade, todos se voltearon a verla, ella estaba mirando la habitacion en la que se encontraban ahora, alli estaba esmeralda, apoyada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno...

estaba mirando el cielo, era increible lo hermoso que se veia a esa distancia...

que estraño...esa estrella es demasiado roja...y se ve cada vez mas cerca...-dijo esmeralda, todos podian observar, que en efecto, esa cosa de color rojo parecia cada vez mas cerca...

que es eso...-dijo mariam sorprendida, ella hizo la pregunta que todos seguramente tenian rondando por sus mentes...

es drancer...-dijo esmeralda quedamente, a medida que veia como la estrella, convertida en luz, entraba en la habitacion...

drancer miro la figura de su princesa, ella parecia estar bien...

drancer...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, habian pasado un par de meses desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto

princesa...-dijo drancer mientras la miraba

espesaba a preocuparme por no saber de ti...-dijo esmeralda

lo lamento mucho princesa...pero era necesario esconderme por un tiempo, estuve muy debil despues del ataque al barco...-dijo drancer

entiendo...aunque lo suponia...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, drancer seguia viendola, ella se veia difierente, parecia tranquila y hasta cierto punto alegre...

que ha pasado...que es este lugar...-dijo drancer mientras miraba la habitacion por primera vez desde que entro en ella...

alguien me rescato del agua, desde entonces eh estado aqui con el...-dijo esmeralda

un ser humano...-dijo drancer seriamente

asi es...-dijo esmeralda mirandolo

debemos irnos...no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo con los humanos, lo mejor es que permanezcas con los nuestros...-dijo drancer

claro, dentro de un chip de poder cierto...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba friamente

de que hablas...-dijo drancer seriamente

los he visto...y me han hablado de ellos...he visto la forma en la que los seres humanos nos ven...-dijo esmeralda

entonces deberias saber que debemos irnos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ellos nos traicionen de nuevo...-dijo drancer

de nuevo...-dijo esmeralda sorprendida

paso hace mucho...no es importante...-dijo drancer mientras hablaba nerviosamente...

drancer...-dijo esmeralda mientras se autocontrolaba para no gritarle a su guardian...

hace tiempo los seres humanos y nosotros, las bestias bits, conviviamos en armonia, ellos nos permitian vivir en el mismo lugar con nuestras verdaderas formas, no teniamos la necesidad de escondernos, eramos sus guardianes, los protegiamos de todo, pero ellos, temerosos de nuestros poderes, nos traicionaron, encontraron la forma de sellarnos, y eso paso, nos sellaron en piedras y placas, encapsulandonos como si fueramos un gran peligro para su existencia...-dijo drancer mientras bajaba la cabeza, esmeralda lo miro, sorprendida y conmovida por la nueva informacion adquirida de boca de su guardian, dio unos pasos para estar mas cerca de el...

entiendo...pero los tiempos han cambiado drancer, las personas que estan aqui no parecen tener malas intenciones...confio en ellos...me costo mucho poder darles mi confianza pero creo que aqui estare bien...-dijo esmeralda

pero angelus...-dijo drancer mientras levantaba la cabeza para verla, entonces noto algo que no habia notado antes, sus ojos ya no eran negros, ahora podia ver un azul profundo en sus ojos, muy parecido al oceano...

entiendo princesa...si eso es lo que has decidido, no puedo aponerme...pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo...si deseas verme, solo desealo con todo tu corazon, yo escuchare tu llamado...-dijo drancer mientras se acercaba a la ventana en la que antes habia estado esmeralda, ella solo lo miro irse en silencio, agradeciendo que el entendiera...

asique en una epoca convivian con nosotros...-dijo hilary

eso es bastante logico...-dijo kenny

esmeralda...-penso hiro al verla ahi, ahora ya confiaba en el, en ningun momento de su vida imagino que ella diria algo como eso, ahora a medida que los recuerdos pasaban y se iba enterando de la verdad, estaba cada vez mas arrepentido de lo que habia pasado...

es verdad...pero fueron traicionados...-dijo tyson

es logico tambien...-dijo rey

es verdad...los seres humanos somos asi...-dijo hiro mientras miraba la figura de esmeralda, quien se habia vuelto a apoyar sobre la baranda de la ventana, viendo el cielo nocturno

de que hablas...-dijo daicho, todas las miradas estaban fijas en el...

el ser humano teme a aquello que es diferente a el y supongo que ante las bestias bits se sintieron en desventaja...y como vien sabemos...el ser humano es especialista en borrar las ventajas de sus adversarios...-dijo hiro

es verdad...fue por miedo...-dijo maraha

ellos tienen sobradas razones para estar molestos con nosotros...no los culpo...-dijo kai

pero eso no es lo peor, actualmente, ellos odian aun mas a los seres humanos...tu hiro, sabes por que...-dijo jade mientras lo miraba, hiro no contesto, solo se la quedo viendo

es verdad lo que ella decia

el sabia...

por que fue su culpa...

continuara...


	31. Chapter 31

**capitulo 31**

su vista permanecia baja ante el recuerdo que estaban viendo, ella aun estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, sumamente concentrada en observar el cielo que se cerñia sobre berlin...

que te ocurre, pareces ido...-dijo tyson, quien estaba a su lado, hiro desperto de su ensoñacion al escuchar la vos de su hermano menor

no te preocupes, no es nada...-dijo hiro mientras volvia a mirar la figura de esmeralda, jade y kai lo miraron, era obvio que el estaba empezando a sentirse culpable por las cosas que estaban viendo...

nadie dijo nada mas, todos estaban absortos en el nuevo recuerdo que pasaba frente a ellos...

eran esmeralda y chiyo, caminando por la ciudad...

la anciana caminaba mirando las vidrieras, estaba realmente tranquila, disfrutrando de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos...

esmeralda caminaba a unos pasos de ella, esa humana no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, no podia convivir tan abiertamente con ella, en cambio con hiro le resultaba tan facil convivir...

dime...esmeralda...-dijo chiyo mientras volteaba a verla, la mujer mayor la miraba con fijesa, ella sabia a la perfeccion que la muchacha no confiaba en ella...

digame...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba las vitrinas, no habia mirado a la mujer mayor al contestarle...

eres bastante reservada muchacha, he notado que hay cosas de ti misma que te empeñas en ocultar...-dijo chiyo mientras reanudaba su caminata por el centro comercial, esmeralda camino tras ella, aunque siempre marcando cierta distancia entre ellas...

es usted bastante observadora, supongo que eso se debe a sus años...pero realmente no pretendo que entienda o vea con buen agrado mi actitud...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba la espalda de la anciana que parecia entretenerse con lo que veia en las vitrinas mientras hablaban...

entiendo, no confias en mi...-dijo chiyo mientras se volteaba para ver los ojos azules de esmeralda, que en ese momento se mostraban frios y muy distantes...

vaya, lo ha notado...lo lamento si eso la ofende, pero realmente me cuesta confiar en otras personas, supongo que en realidad es solo una escusa, para no abrirme con casi nadie, quizas en realidad tengo miedo...-dijo esmeralda mientras le sostenia la mirada a la anciana

miedo...-dijo chiyo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos

si...de una forma u otra, las personas con las que te relacionas te heriran en algun momento... y todos temen al sufrimiento...-dijo esmeralda, chiyo miro a la joven de cabellos blancos con asombro, ella no parecia tener mas de 16 años pero hablaba como alguien que realmente la habia pasado mal en la vida...

me pregunto quien eres tu en realidad...-penso chiyo mientras la miraba detenidamente, a simple vista parecia una adolescente como cual otro, de otro no parecia diferente a hiro, pero cuando hablaba se notaba a leguas que ella era diferente al resto, realmente le resultaba muy dificil creer que ella era humana...

era muy hermosa, tenia la experiencia y los conocimientos de una persona que ha vivido muchisimos años, sin olvidar el hecho de que ella aprendia muy rapido, demasiado para su gusto...

entiendo, aunque no se puede vivir siempre dentro de una coraza...-dijo chiyo

lo se, y lo entiendo, es solo que ahora eso es lo mas indicado, ya he visto demasiado para mi gusto...-dijo esmeralda mientras volvian a caminar, esta vez, chiyo camino mas lento, ocasionando que estuvieran casi a la par, esmeralda la miro con una ceja levantada...

entiendo, supongo que has pasado por cosas demasiado fuertes y por eso actuas de esta manera, y si, se que seguramente piensas que no soy nadie para juzgarte...-dijo chiyo mientras la miraba de reojo

en realidad no...-dijo esmeralda

que quieres decir...-dijo chiyo sorprendida

me mantengo distante de usted, por que es usted cercana a hiro y usted le ayuda mucho, por eso considero que si podria juzgarme y realmente no estoy de humor para ser juzgada por mis actos tan pronto...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba

hablas como si fueras a hacer algo malo en cualquier momento...-dijo chiyo sorprendida

bueno...realmente no se lo que vaya a ocurrir ni lo que deba hacer para poder seguir adelante, pero creame que si debo hacer cosas atroces con tal conseguir lo que quiero, lo hare...-dijo esmeralda mientras ella, invitaba a la mujer mayor a seguir caminando, no era bueno llamar la atencion de las demas personas

no le gustaba cuando todos se la quedaban mirando, ya sea por el color de su cabello o por sus ojos rasgados...

todos se miraron los unos a los otros...

que es lo que quiere...-dijo max expresando en palabras la duda que a todos

realmente creo que eso no es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras, podrian malinterpretarlo...-dijo jade mientras miraba a hiro, quien no la miraba, puesto sabia a lo que se referia...

entiendo...-dijo chiyo mientras desviaba la vista de esmeralda, ella sin duda era alguien con quien tenian que tener cuidado...

ahora tenia miedo por hiro, el se habia acostumbrado mucho a esmeralda y sinceramente esperaba que no se haya enamorado de ella, eso podria hacerlo sufrir mucho...

la anciana parece preocupada...-dijo hilary

ahora entiendo por que me lo dijo...-dijo hiro mientras bajaba sus ojos en pose pensativa...

de que hablas...-dijo tyson a su lado, hiro levanto la mirada hacia las dos personas, que en el recuerdo, emprendian la vuelta a casa...

chiyo caminaba mas rapidamente, mientras esmeralda tenia la mirada fija en la espalda de la anciana...

tu eres muy observadora y suspicaz, te has dado cuenta sobre mi procedencia, sin duda sabes que no soy un ser humano aunque desconoces lo que soy con exactitud...-penso esmeralda mientras la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos completamente rasgados...

todos la observaron atentamente, ella parecia estar tranquila apesar de descubrir que aquella mujer sabia que no era lo que aparentaba...

supongo que despues de tener esta conversacion, ella dicidio pedirme que tenga cuidado con esmeralda...-dijo hiro mientras miraba a los demas, que estaban atentos a lo que el decia

por que tendrias que tener cuidado con ella, ni que fuera a matarte...-dijo daichi mientras fruncia un cejo

hay cosas peores que la muerte...-dijo hiro mientras seguia mirandolos

de que hablas...-dijo jade con los ojos ensanchados

ella me pidio que no me enamorara de ella...dijo que eso me haria sufrir, por que algun dia, ella se iria, no quise creerle, pero tenia razon...-dijo hiro

no le hiciste caso...y te enamoraste de ella...-dijo rey

eso fue algo mas alla de mis manos...tu deberias saberlo...-dijo hiro mientras miraba a rey, sin poder evitar, lanzarle una mirada de rencor, al saber que el tambien tuvo, en su momento, sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella

es verdad...-dijo rey, maraha lo miro unos minutos, para despues bajar la mirada, hasta ahora nunca habia entendido lo que era lo que ella tenia que podia encandilar de esa manera a rey...pero ahora lo sabia, ella no habia hecho nada, eso simplemente habia pasado...

esmeralda lo habia encandilado con su forma de ser, y ella siempre la habia aborrecido por ello, pero ahora sabia que realmente deberia haberla tratado de mejor manera o por lo menos haber hablado con ella del tema, por ahora continuaria viendo sus recuerdos y conociendo mas de ella para luego poder arreglar las cosas con ella...

estaba la posibilidad de que al saber lo que habia pasado entre hiro y esmeralda, pudiera entenderla realmente, sobretodo, comprender los verdares objetivos de esmeralda...

nadie mas dijo nada, solo se miraron los unos a los otros, esperando que las dudas que quedaban en sus cabezas, se solucionaran con los recuerdos restantes...

hiro volvio a mirar en frente, una vez mas el recuerdo habia cambiado...

esmeralda estaba sentada en una banca, con varias cosas en sobre la mesa en la que estaba trabajando...

se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad, una bolsa con varias cosas comestibles descansaba a su lado...

oh, aqui estas...chiyo me dijo que habias salido a hacer unas compras pero no habias vuelto en un rato...estaba...-dijo hiro mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba, sentandose a su lado, todos vieron como el llevaba puesto un uniforme de secundaria, de color negro...

esmeralda levanto la vista de las cosas que tenia frente a ella para posar sus ojos azules sobre el rostro preocupado de hiro...

una sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios al verlo...

te has preocupado...-dijo esmeralda, el solo asintio al momento en que veia las cosas que ella tenia consigo, acaso eran implementos para beyblades-lo lamento mucho...-dijo esmeralda mientras volvia la atencion a lo que tenia en las manos...

estas...armando un blade...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

si, cuando me diste esa mesada, no sabia que como gastarla pero cuando vi las piezas, pense que podria tener uno...-dijo esmeralda mientras sonreia sin dejar de ensamblar las piezas magistralmente, como si un experto en mecanica de beyblede

siempre tuvo esos conocimientos...-dijo kenny sorprendido

no es que ella siempre tuviera esos conocimientos, si no que aprendia con tan solo ver a otra persona hacerlo...ella habia visto al hombre de la tienda hacerlo...-dijo hiro

no es posible, nadie puede aprender tan rapido...-dijo daichi

tu lo dices por que tienes envidia...-dijo tyson mientras sonreia

entiendo lo que dices, pero no te parece que que dara muy pequeño...-dijo hiro, esmeralda a su lado, sonrio con suficiencia ante el comentario de hiro, eso era lo que queria...

de eso se trata hiro...-dijo esmeralda

ahora que lo veo, se parece a los beyblade metal fushion...-dijo max

bueno, ella fue la de la idea...-dijo hilary

ya veo, eso fue por que ella creo el primero...-dijo kenny sorprendido

si, ese blade era muy poderoso...-dijo jade

lo probaste alguna vez-dijo kai a su novia

solo una vez, pero cuando lo lanze, el impulso me hizo retroceder varios metros, choque contra un arbol y casi que quibro la espalda...-dijo jade

tan poderoso es...-dijo maraha sorprendida

si...-dijo hiro

solo ella puede controlarlo...aun lo tengo, me lo quede cuando termino la pelea con brookling que ella tuvo al final, lo tome cuando la subieron a la camilla, para llevarla al hospital...-dijo jade, mientras sacaba un blade de tamaño pequeño de su bolsillo, todos miraron el blade en sus manos, sin duda era el que esmeralda habia usado en esa batalla

ese beyblade es el que precisamente ella esta haciendo ahora...-dijo hiro

ya veo, pero por que...-dijo mariam mirando a hiro

yo no lo entendia, pero ella estaba pensando en el futuro...-dijo hiro

voltiare...-dijo kai

ella sabia que deseaba el poder de las bestias bits, por que iba detras de ella y ella era una bestia bit...-dijo jade

espero que eso lo entendamos en los recuerdos que nos faltan para poder entender todo esto...-dijo mariam

yo espero lo mismo...-dijeron kai y hiro al mismo tiempo, mientras volvian la vista al recuerdo...

alli estaban hiro y esmeralda armando el blade...

se notaba a leguas que se llevaban bien y que si bien no lo decian, a ambos le interesaba el otro...


	32. Chapter 32

**capitulo 32**

el tiempo transcurria mientras los recuerdos seguian pasando frente a ellos...

el recuerdo habia vuelto a cambiar...**  
**

alli estaba esmeralda, mirandose en un espejo de cuerpo entero, apresiando de todas las formas posibles como le quedaba aquel uniforme que hiro, habia camprado para ella...

no lo se...-dijo ella mientras miraba su propio reflejo...

vaya...parece igual a cualquier chica...-dijo hilary mientras sonreia, al ver las muecas de esmeralda ante la apretada blusa y la corta pollera del uniforme de la secundaria a la que apatir de ese momento asistiria

ha pasado cerca de un año desde que estoy aqui...-dijo esmeralda

eso es verdad...-dijo hiro mientras entraba en la habitacion, esmeralda se volteo a verlo, hiro sonrio al verla, para luego hacercarse a ella

de veras debo hacer esto...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, realmente le daba mala espina esto de asistir a la secundaria...

claro no tendras problemas...ya lo veras...-dijo el mientras le pasaba el saco que complementaba el uniforme...

bien...se hara como digas, pero luego no te quejes...de acuerdo...-dijo esmeralda mientras se ponia el saco y lo abrochaba correctamente, siempre ante la atenta mirada de hiro...

todos estaban sorprendidos, al parecer ella ni se inmutaba de terner que cambiarse en frente de el, tenian mucha confianza...

es un trato entonces...-dijo el mientras la miraba, ella sonrio de lado, era un trato

bueno, entonces esto es todo cierto...-dijo esmeralda luego de terminar de arreglar su vestimenta

si...espero que realmente te vaya bien...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, ella se veia muy bien vestida asi, aunque claro, jamas se lo diria, se llevaban bien, y tenian confianza, pero eso seria como quedar en evidencia...

siempre te la quedabas mirando asi...-dijo tyson sorprendido, al ver como su hermano, en el recuerdo, sonreia como idiota, mientras miraba a esmeralda sin discimular ni un poco que realmente le gustaba y mucho...

hiro no contesto, solo miro el recuerdo, dandose cuenta que a veces, parecia, realmente un bobo enamorado, como decia su abuelo de los adolecentes que vivian idiotizados por sus novias...

aunque claro en esa epoca no eran novios, es mas ni siquiera habian hablado de eso alguna vez...

solo estaban juntos, sin detenerse a pensar en el titulo que debia llevar su relacion

bueno...tampoco hay que extrañarse de eso...-dijo jade mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreia

por que lo dices...-dijo tyson mirandola

ahora te daras cuenta...de por que siempre te pregunte si ustedes eran algo hiro...-dijo jade mientras lo miraba, este le devolvio la mirada pero no emitio ni una palabra, no le contestaria, ahora no estaba para eso

de que hablas...-dijo mariam interesada

en general...todos miraban a esmeralda de esa forma...e incluso cuando su apariencia cambio, seguian haciendolo...-dijo jade sonreia con nostalgia, esos era buenos tiempos...

hablas como si alguna vez hubieras tenido celos de ella...-dijo maraha mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, claramente queria disfrutar el momento...

no en realidad...aunque no te negare que en un principio me sorprendia y hasta me molestaba...-dijo jade

es increible...-dijo hilary sonriendo

se lo imaginan...-dijo mariam con una mueca de confusion

bueno...no deben imaginarlo demasiado, ahora lo veran...-dijo jade mientras sonreia, hiro no dijo nada, solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, el recordaba perfectamente como siempre tenia que andar detras de ella para que nadie se le pegara demasiado, parecia que la chica tenia un iman o algo por el estilo...

nunca la dejaban en paz...

para cuando se dieron cuenta...el recuerdo habia cambiado, ahora esmeralda caminaba por las calles de berlin...

caminaba despreocupadamente, con un maletin en su mano derecha, el cual por cierto pendia de su hombro ahora...

si que son hermanos...-dijo hilary al ver la forma en que caminaba esmeralda, todos alli sonrieron, ellos podian recordar haber visto caminar a kai de esa forma un par de veces

pues que esperaban...-dijo kai mientras rodaba los ojos

ya...enfoquense en el recuerdo...-dijo jade mientras sonreia, sabiendo lo que venia...

doble por una esquina, muy tranquilamente, solo para encontrarse a una chica, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, mientras tres idiotas bastante altos parecian decirle algo...

mmmm...al parecer tiene problemas...-dijo esmeralda mientras se acerca a ellos para escuchar...

esa no eres...tu...-dijo mariam sorprendida al ver los cabellos rosas detras de las tres figuras...

si...soy yo...-dijo jade sonriendo de lado, aun recordaba ese episodio

pero que paso...-dijo max mientras miraba a jade, ella solo bajo un poco el rostro mientras sonreia

vean...-dijo jade mientras volvia a abrir los ojos, ahi frente a ellos, estaba esmeralda dandoles una paliza a todos ellos que querian propasarse con ella...

increible...-dijeron las chicas sorprendidas al ver la fuerza descomunal con que golpeaba a esos sujetos...

eso les enseñara a no propasarse con una chica...-dijo esmeralda mientras los miraba desparramados en el suelo, para luego voltearse y acercarse a la chica que temblaba detras de ella...

los ojos verdes de jade la miraron con temor, claramente habia visto que era en extremo, muy fuerte, y podria hacerle algo si la ofendia...

tranquilizate quieres...-dijo esmeralda mientras le sonreia, podia sentir su temblor claramente

quien eres...-dijo ella con vos asustadiza

soy esmeralda...y no te preocupes no te hare nada...-dijo esmeralda al mirarla bien, era obvio que le tenia miedo despues haber visto como habia golpeado a esos sujetos sin ningun tipo de esfuerzo, pero queria dejarla tranquila...

de verdad...-dijo ella mientras dejaba de temblar de a poco

claro...por que querria golpearte...-dijo ella mientras la miraba con una chispa de burla en su rostro...

es verdad...ella acaba de salvarme...no lo habria hecho si fuera una mala persona...-penso jade mientras se ponia de pie de a poco, esmeralda la miro mejor, se trataba de una joven un poco mas baja que ella, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, portaba el mismo uniforme que ella, asique seguramente iba para el mismo lugar que ella...

por nuestras ropas...supongo que iremos al mismo instituto...asique apresuremonos o llegaremos tarde...-dijo esmeralda mientras empezaba a caminar con pose despreocupada...

jade solo la miro...

acababa de agarrarse a golpes con unos idiotas y ella caminaba tranquilamente sin ni siquiera detenerse a ver si sus nudillos estaban bien...

jajajaja...-estallo en risas tyson al ver las actitudes de ella, sin duda era algo diferente a como la habian conocido ellos...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo max sorprendido, realmente recordaria no meterse demasiado con ella, podria darle una paliza en cualquier momento

no tienes que temer...ella no los golpearia sin una buena razon...-dijo jade mientras sonreia

menos mal...-dijo maraha con los ojos ensanchados por todo lo que habian visto, ella la habia provocado muchas veces pero ella se habia tragado su orgullo de bestia bit y habia soportado sus desplantes...

creo que apatir de ahora...deberas medir mas tu palabras...ya sabes lo que podria pasarte...-dijo mariam mientras sonreia al ver la cara de la integrante de los white tiggers...

no seas asi...no la asustes...-dijo hilary con un amago de sonrisa

ya...ya...no es para tanto...solo saben que ella tiene algo de fuerza...-dijo rey mientras le restaba importancia al asunto

de todas formas, eso fue asi hasta que contrajo esa enfermedad...con ella su fuerza disminuyo mucho...esa maldita enfermedad la convirtio en otra persona...-dijo jade mientras entrecerraba sus ojos

creo que han charlado suficiente...-dijo hiro sin mirarlos, aunque en el fondo estaba sorprendido tambien por su fuerza, es decir, siempre creyo que era mas fuerte que el comun denominador de las chicas pero esto era demasiado, ni el tenia tanta fuerza...

es verdad...continuemos viendo el recuerdo...-dijo kai seriamente, aunque en el interior juro recordar esto para luego agradecerle a su hermana por haber salvado asi a su novia...

todos volvieron la vista al recuerdo, ellas ya estaban entrando en un instituto, hablaban de algunas cosas y mientras caminaban todos callaban para quedarse mirandolas...

que te pasa jade...estas ida...-dijo esmeralda cuando caminaban por los pasillos, llenos de casilleros donde les habian indicado que tomaran uno cada una..

es que no crees que esta demasiado silencioso...-dijo jade mientras ambas buscaban el numero de casilleros que le habian dado a cada una...

es verdad...pero no te gusta asi o prefieres el ruido...-dijo esmeralda mientras encontraba y abria el suyo

lo que pasa es que estan mirando para aca...-dijo jade mientras abria el suyo que estaba justo al lado del casillero de esmeralda

de verdad...no les habia prestado atencion...-dijo esmeralda mientras elevaba una de sus albinas cejas

si y de hecho creo que te estan mirando a ti...-dijo jade con nerviosismo, la mayoria eran chicos atractivos...

a mi...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba, ella ya habia terminado de guardar sus cosas...

si...solo miralos parecen comerte con la mirada...-dijo jade mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas y cerraba el casillero

jajjajaaj...y eso te incomoda...-dijo ella mientras sonreia con suficiencia

pues algo...-dijo ella mientras hacia una mueca con los ojos, esmeralda dejo pasear sus ojos azules en todos los que las miraban, por que no solo la miraban a ella, a jade tambien, eso pudieron verlo todos...

realmente son muchos...pero...-dijo esmeralda mientras sus ojos se paseaban entre todos ellos, hasta que en el fondo pudo ver a hiro siendo rodeado por un grupo de jovenes histericas, el estaba sonriendo forzadamente

pero que...-dijo jade mientras se volteaba y quedaba a la par de ella, mirando todo lo que ella estaba viendo...

sabes quienes son ellos...-dijo esmeralda mientras caminaban en direccion de tal grupo...

oh...si...ellas son las histericas admiradoras del superior...-dijo jade mientras las miraba con desaprobacion

superior...-dijo esmeralda sonriendo con sorna

si...su nombre es hiro...es mayor que nosotras...ademas esta adelantado en sus cursos, todos lo respetan aqui...-dijo jade

mira tu...-dijo esmeralda mientras se dirigian hacia ellos, pronto se pudieron escuchar los gritos de las jovenes, esmeralda solo sonreia, mientras hiro la miro un par de veces sin decir nada, ya le explicaria luego...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo tyson con un tic en el ojo, no podia ser que su hermano tuviera un club de fans y a el no lo siguiera ni una sola chica...

jajajaja...te aplastaron el orgullo...-dijo daichi con sorna al verlo deprimido...

si que eras popular...-dijo max

algo..-dijo hiro mientras seguia mirando el recuerdo, en si esas cosas no le agradaban mucho...eran en verdad pesadas...

si que nos estamos enterando de muchas cosas que no sabiamos...-dijo hilary sonriendo, pero no estaba para nada sorprendida, y ninguna de las demas tampoco, despues de todo hiro siempre fue un chico apuesto...

era natural, y al parecer a esmeralda la divertia ese hecho...

ven...por aqui empezaremos con nuestras clases...-dijo la jade del recuerdo mientras las dos chicas caminaban por los pasillos, siendo seguidas con la mirada por toda la poblacion estudiantil masculina...

esto sera divertido...-penso esmeralda al sentir la mirada de hiro sobre su espalda...

entonces siempre lo notaste...no como yo creia...-penso hiro mientras sonreia con tristeza...

nadie dijo mas nada, solo se dedicaron a observar el recuerdo...

las dos chicas habian entrado en un salon de clases, mientras hiro trataba de quitarse de ensima a todas sus fanaticas...pero al parecer le costaria bastante poder hacerlo...

continuara...


	33. Chapter 33

**capitulo 33**

el siguiente recuerdo paso frente a ellos...

la jornada de clases habia terminado bastante rapido para esmeralda...

vaya todas esas cosas me parecieron realmente faciles...-dijo esmeralda

de verdad lo dices...-dijo jade a su lado, ambas estaban abriendo sus casilleros

si...ya te lo dije en el aula...no se como haces para no dormirte por el aburrimiento...-dijo esmeralda mientras rodaba sus ojos azules...

jajaj...tu lo dices por que tienes facilidad para esas cosas esmeralda...pero a mi no me parecio tan facil como a ti...-dijo ella mientras la miraba

si lo se...-dijo esmeralda al momento de abrir la puerta de su casillero, jade iba a responderle algo pero se sorprendio al ver como desde el casillero abierto de esmeralda caian mas de por lo menos 15 cartas diferentes...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo jade mirando las cartas en el piso, esmeralda se agacho para tomar una entre sus manos...

parece un sobre...-dijo ella mientras lo daba vuelta entre sus manos, claramente sin encontrar una explicacion logica para el hecho de que ella recibiera ese tipo de cosas...

son cartas...-dijo jade mientras se agacha junto a ella

cartas...-dijo esmeralda sin entender aparentemente

si...cartas de amor...al parecer dejaste impresionados a muchos chicos aqui esmeralda...-dijo jade mientras tomaba varias de las cartas en sus manos y las inspeccionaba muy bien

cartas de amor...de que me estas hablando...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba ceñuda pero con curidosidad

nunca has recibido una...-dijo jade sorprendida

no...-dijo esmeralda con aburrimiento

no puedo creerlo...-dijo hilary mientras sonreia al ver el recuerdo

ella es realmente graciosa...-dijo mariam

es verdad...no puede ser que no sepa que es eso...-dijo maraha

eso se debe a que ella no conocia ese tipo de cosas hasta que llego a berlin...-dijo jade sonriendo con nostalgia

vaya...-dijo rey sorprendido

no deberiamos sorprendernos...ella es muy bonita, es logico esto...-dijo max mientras sonreia

tienes razon...-dijo tyson para luego ver a su hermano mayor, este miraba el recuerdo con ambos cejos fruncidos y los puños fuertemente apretados

ese recuerdo no le estaba gustando...

entonces te refieres a que si recibo de estas, es por que le agrado a alguien...-dijo esmeralda mientras parpadeaba, al oir aquella, todos volvieron a prestar atencion al recuerdo

asi es...-dijo jade mientras la miraba

pero es una ridicules...si no me conocen...-dijo esmeralda mientras se levantaba con las cartas en sus manos, en su rostro se podia notar a ala perfeccion como realmente le era muy dificil creer que lo que tenia en sus manos era para ella...

es verdad lo que dices...pero recuerda que eres nueva aqui...ademas...llamas mucho la atencion...-dijo jade mientras ambas salian del corredor, directo al patio de descanso...

llamo mucho la atencion...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba, realmente a veces no la entendia, aun cuando habia asimilado conocimientos de otras personas...

si...tu sabes...-dijo jade

jajaja...creeme que si supiera no te lo estaria preguntando...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba de perfil

bueno...es que acaso nunca te has mirado a un espejo...-dijo jade mientras miraba a esmeralda, mas que sorprendida

no...por que lo dices...-dijo esmeralda mientras parpadeaba

es que eres muy bonita...acaso nadie te lo dicho nunca...-dijo jade mientras seguia caminando, al escucharla, esmeralda detuvo su andar en seco...

que era bonita...nunca nadie le habia dicho tal cosa...seria eso malo...

y eso es malo...-dijo esmeralda mientras le daba alcanse

depende de como se tome...no lo crees aunque teniendo en cuenta...la situacion...quizas si lo sea...-dijo jade

no puedo creerlo...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba con extrañeza

bueno...ya...busquemos un lugar para almorzar...-dijo jade mientras salian al patio de descanso, pronto vieron una arboleda cerca, habia muchos con flores de colores...

el viento movia los petales suavemente...

este lugar es hermoso...sabes de donde vengo no podia ver cosas como estas...-dijo esmeralda con tristeza mientras se agachaba a tomar unos petalos en sus manos, jade la miraba con sorpresa y algo de congoja, ya habia notado que en cierto momentos ella lucia muy triste...

y de donde vienes esmeralda...-dijo jade mientras sacaba su almuerzo y lo abria

preferia no hablar de eso...no es algo muy alegre...-dijo esmeralda mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo

de verdad...lo siento...no debi preguntar...-dijo jade mientras la miraba con pena

no te preocupes por eso...no es tu culpa...-dijo esmeralda mientras le sonreia

no comeras...-dijo jade despues de un rato, esmeralda ni siquiera habia abierto su mochila para sacar su almuerzo

no te preocupes...no tengo hambre...-dijo esmeralda mientras su mirada se mantenia fija en algun punto del cielo

entiendo...-dijo jade sin decir mas, ella era algo atolondrada pero sabia cuando alguien no queria hablar...

* * *

todos habian permanecido callados mientras el recuerdo pasaba frente a ellos

que creen que pase...-dijo hilary

ella esta recordando a kai...-dijo hiro mientras miraba la figura de esmeralda en frente suyo

por que lo dices...-dijo tyson mientras todos los miraba

muchas veces ella se quedaba estatica, con la mente en otro lado, cuando le preguntaba, ella simplemente me decia que era por que estaba pensando en alguien importante, que habia perdido hace tiempo...-dijo hiro

eso no quiere decir que sea el...ella perdio a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida..-dio maraha

eso es verdad...-dijo daichi

es cierto...pero lo que me lleva a pensar eso es que se ponia asi, despues de que alguien hablaba sobre el tema "hermanos"...-dijo hiro mientras los miraba a todos

que quieres decir...-dijo kai mientras lo miraba fijamente, detestaba que el la conociera mejor...

recuerdas tyson, que en esta poca tu eras pequeño aun...-dijo hiro

es verdad...no teniamos mucho contacto, por eso yo te escribia...-dijo tyson

cuando recibia tus carta y le dicia que me las mandaba mi hermano menor...ella se ponia seria y pensante...supongo que en esos momento ella se acordaba de ti...-dijo hiro mirando a kai, todos bajaron la cabeza con pena, realmente ninguno de ellos se puso a pensar lo que significaba para ella hacer ese tipo de cosas...

ellos solo habian juzgado, jamas se habian puesto a pensar en como eran las cosas realmente...

era de suponerse, despues de todo eran seres humanos, solo habian pensado en su propio dolor...

pero fue siempre asi hiro...-dijo hilary despues de unos momentos

si..hasta que se fue...pero...tambien recuerdo que solo le duraba unos momentos...ella parecia despejarse cuando al terminar de leer la carta de tyson...yo me acercaba a ella...-dijo hiro

entiendo...-dijo kai

es increible...-dijo jade de repente, todos la miraron sorprendidos

de que hablas...-dijo hiro

kai es una parte muy importante en la vida de esmeralda, pero dices que cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, al acercarte ella se desconcentraba...yo no podia hacer eso...y creo que son muy obvias las razones...-dijo jade mientras lo miraba

tu crees enserio en todo lo que ellos dicen...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba seriamente

te refieres a drancer y los demas...-dijo mariam

asi es...realmente...-dijo hiro

si...yo creo...ellos no tienen por que engañarnos...no te parece...-dijo jade mientras lo miraba

no es que piense que nos engañan, es solo que eso es muy dificil de creer...-dijo hiro

en eso estoy de acuerdo pero si lo que dices es verdad...entonces no hay mucho que discutir...-dijo ray

ray tiene razon...creo que es mas que logico...-dijo max, hiro no dijo mas nada, simplemento volvio la vista al recuerdo

continuemos viendo...supongo que las dudas que tenemos se resolveran con el tiempo...-dijo mariam

tienes razon, volvamos a prestar a tencion a lo recuerdos, aun nos falta bastante...-dijo jade

de verdad...-dijo tyson

si...-dijo jade

bien...-dijo max, pronto todos volvieron a prestar atencion al recuerdo

* * *

el recuerdo frente a ellos habia cambiado

el sol estaba poniendose, por lo que se suponia que esta muy tarde en verdad...

esmeralda caminaba por la calle con ambos cejos fruncidos...

realmente estaba enojada..

ya falta poco...tranquilizate...-se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba al edificio donde vivia con hiro...

pronto estaria nuevamente con el y no queria sonar demasiado enojada...

después de todo no eran nada, al menos no técnicamente...

después de unos minutos llego, por fin, a la puerta del departamento de hiro, la abrió lentamente para poder entrar...

que ocurre ángel...-pregunto hiro al verla entrar al departamento, ella parecía algo deprimida, el jamas la había visto así, siempre había creído que ella no era d e las que se deprimian fácilmente

HIRO!-dijo ella pasando del estado ausente al enojo total en un segundo

que pasa?-dijo el levantandose de la mesa y acercándose

que pasa contigo por que me ignoraste asi...estuve muy sola mientras tu y tus admiradoras merodeaban por todo el colegio...-dijo ella crusandose de brazos y moviendo el pie exasperadamente

no te enojes ángel, es que no sabes como son de pesadas e histericas...-dijo hiro con una gota de sudor en la frente

pues no parecias muy deprimido ni enojado...es mas me daba la impresion de que estabas muy a gusto...-dijo ella miradolo recelosa

estas...celosa...-dijo hiro alanizando sus miraditas y sus poses exageradas para el momento

yo...por favor...por que estaria celosa...si era el primer dia y recibi cpor lo menos 20 cartas de amor...-dijo esmeralda a modo de pensamiento lastimero en vos alta

que tu que-era el turno de hiro de estallar

eso...recibi cartas...por que...estas celoso...-dijo esmeralda sonriendo con malicia

no para nada...-nego inmediatamente

que bueno por que yo si estoy celosa...me enferma...que me ignores...-dijo esmeralda, el sonrió conprensibo y se acerco a abrazarla, ella lo acepto gustosamente incluso movio cariñosamente su mejilla contra su pecho como si se tratase de un gato...con sus ojos cerrados no noto como el la miraba extrañado, era cierto que habia ciertas cosas que no entendia, como algunos gestos faciales...o su capacidad para sentir aromas a metros de distancia y ni hablar de su oido que siempre escuchaba todo lo que memorisaba...incluso le daba la impresion de verlo desde la lejania...

esta bien...no tienes que estar celosa es que se me pegan...y sabes tengo orgullo...aunque debo aceptar que tengo uno muy alto para la ocacion...-dijo hiro sonriendo, ella se separo sobandose la mejilla suavemente, para despues hacer una mueca con la nariz

Está bien...pero no me ignores sino me enfadare-dijo esmeralda asiendose la enojada

No te preocupes-dijo hiro sonriéndole, ella imprevistamente sonrió y lo abrazo abruptamente ocasionando que cayeran ambos al suelo, el sonrió...mas su sonrisa se borro completamente al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra el duro suelo...acaso era posible que tuviera tal fuerza...

lo lamento...-dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían quedado...

oh...mi niño...-exclamo la abuela chiyo cuando salio de la cocina y los encontró a ambos en el suelo

no te preocupes abuela chiyo...fue un accidente...-dijo hiro mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a esmeralda a pararse del suelo

bien...-dijo chiyo mientras miraba con pena la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella...

hiro miraba a esmeralda muy fijamente, con los sentimientos marcados en su mirada, ella sonreía mientras le devolvía la mirada

creo que ya es tarde...-murmuro la mujer mayor, aunque claro ninguno de ellos le presto la debida atención...

* * *

las risas llenaron el lugar al ver como ambos caían al suelo por la fuerza de esmeralda...

hiro simplemente sonrió al ver el recuerdo...

no puedo creerlo...-dijo tyson cuando se hubo recuperado un poco...

pues créelo...en realidad ella es muy fuerte...-dijo hiro mientras lo miraba

eso parece...-dijo max, ya todos estaban recuperándose del momento gracioso...

esa fue la primera vez no...-dijo jade mientras miraba a hiro

de que hablas..-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

me refiero a la primera vez que te diste cuenta de lo que significaba para ti...-dijo jade

no...yo supe que ella seria importante para mi...cuando la vi en la playa...-dijo hiro

de verdad...-dijo hilary

si...fue algo extraño...-dijo hiro

aun así ese fue el comienzo de todo...es evidente...-dijo mariam

y luego que hiro...-dijo maraha con acidez, hiro la miro seriamente

tienes algún problema...-dijo hiro mientras la encaraba

maraha...-dijo ray con reproche

ella es mi problema...-dijo maraha mientras miraba con los cejos fruncidos a hiro

tan envidiosa como siempre no...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

como...-dijo maraha

todo este tiempo he aguantado tus ofensas pero me estas cansando...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba fijamente

hiro...-dijo jade sorprendida, el estaba protegiendo a esmeralda

desde que todo esto empezó, no has hecho mas que criticar...por que no te vayas del caballo y te pones a pensar en lo que ella ha experimentado en su vida...tu no has pasado ni por la cuarta parte de todo lo que hasta ahora hemos visto...pero entiendo...-dijo hiro mientras se alejaba un poco de ella

que entiendes...-dijo maraha mientras elevaba la vos, todos miraban sorprendidos...

ellos sabían que hiro tenia paciencia pera también sabían que esta no era mucha...

entiendo que eres una envidiosa...o lo vas a negar...entiendo que cuando ella llego a japón para los últimos campeonatos mundiales, inmediatamente sentiste envidia de ella...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

envidia...-dijo maraha mientras su enojo crecía

así es...esmeralda es hermosa...es atrayente para cualquier hombre...y creo que en el ultimo tiempo ha había varios ejemplos...-dijo hiro mientras miraba a ray

hermosa...-dijo maraha con un tic en el ojo

así es...y no nos olvidemos que ademas de eso...ella es mucho mejor bey-luchadora que tu...por obvias razones...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba con burla

mejor bey-luchadora que yo...pero quien te crees que eres...si tu eres el mas daño le hizo...o ya lo olvidaste...-dijo maraha descontrolándose con lo que decía

no es necesario que me recuerdes eso...eh vivido con eso en mi conciencia durante este ultimo año...y sabes que...estoy aquí por que quiero enmendar mis errores...por que quiero saber la verdad...por que realmente quiero hacer algo por ella...para ayudarla...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, en su rostro se podía ver que estaba siendo sincero...

el realmente estaba arrepintiéndose de todo lo que hizo

tu...tu...aun...-dijo maraha sorprendida por lo que escuchaba

de pronto todo el enojo que tenia se le había ido a los pies...

tienes razón...aun cuando han pasado muchas cosas y mucho tiempo...aun estoy enamorado de ella...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba seriamente, ray, que estaba cerca de ellos, sonrió con alivio...

quizás no fuera tan tarde para ellos dos...

si tenían algo de suerte, esmeralda y hiro podrían volver a estar juntos...

hiro...-pensó jade mientras lo miraba, ella estaba sorprendida, nunca creyó que el protegería de esa manera a esmeralda

realmente este pelmazo...esta enamorado de ti...hermana...-pensó kai satisfecho con lo que había escuchado, ya que por supuesto a el tampoco le agradaba todas las cosas que esa chica decía sobre su hermana...

ahora...si no te molesta...me gustaría que te tomaras tu tiempo para pensar en las cosas que has hecho...tal y como lo hice yo...recapacita...por que cuando volvamos a verla te aseguro de que ella no va a reconocerte...no si esta en su forma de bestia bit...no se que fue lo que tu le hiciste...pero ten por seguro que si te ve en su forma de bestia bit...no tendrá piedad contigo...ni con ningún otro...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, maraha solo se lo quedo mirando con estupefacción, el en realidad la conocía...

hablando de eso...por que no continuamos...podemos terminar con esto cuando salgamos de aquí...-dijo tyson

tienes razón...-dijo max

decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era poco pero realmente esperaban que ellos puedan resolver sus problemas...

ella se lo merece...-pensaron kenny y jade al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a hiro, parecía que el se había sacado un peso de encima

sigamos mirando...-dijo mariam

es verdad...sigamos...-dijo kai, pronto todos decidieron dejar las peleas y los enfrentamientos para después...

cuando terminaran de ver esos recuerdos, tendrían mucho tiempo para pelear por lo que veían y creían...

continuara...


	34. Chapter 34

**capitulo 33**

después de unos minutos el recuerdo en el que estaban cambio nuevamente, todos prestaron suma atención a lo que pasaba...

todos pudieron ver como esmeralda estaba sentada en un banco junto a una mesa, sobre esta había una gran cantidad de piezas de ensamblaje de blades, al parecer ella estaba terminando un nuevo prototipo...

creo que ya esta..-dijo esmeralda mientras terminaba de ensamblar las piezas como correspondía...

una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al ver su creaccion...

* * *

todos miraron lo que había en sus manos...

es un beyblade...metal fushion...-dijo hilary sorprendida de lo que veía...

es verdad...luce igual a los que ustedes hicieron kenny...-dijo tyson mientras lo miraba

de hecho...ella los hizo, nosotros solo aprendimos de ella y la ayudamos un poco...-dijo kenny mientras los miraba a todos, hiro volvió la vista al recuerdo...

el sabia que ella los había hecho, lo supo cuando los vio por primera vez, después de todo esos beyblades eran iguales al que ella había desarrollado, era mucha coincidencia...

entonces era cierto...-dijo hiro susurrando, con los fijos en la figura de esmeralda...

de que estas hablando...-dujo tyson, todos habían vuelto la mirada en su dirección

me refiero a esos blades...yo no estaba completamente seguro de ello pero intuía que eran como el que ella había hecho en berlin ..-dijo hiro hablando pausadamente

tu sabias todo sobre ese blade...-dijo maraha mientras ensanchaba los ojos...

claro ese era el por que ellos pudieron manejar tan bien la batalla aun cuando ellos tenían nuevos y muy poderosos blades...

los entrenaste para que pudieran responder al poder de esos blades...-dijo mariam sorprendida

esa fue la única forma en que ellos podrían corresponder a los deseos de voltier...aunque claro...aun cuando brukling hizo todo como debía ..el fue derrotado de todas formas por el beyblade que ustedes están viendo en este preciso momento...-dijo hiro

corresponder a los deseos de voltier...-dijo kai mientras lo miraba

seguramente te imaginas que les hubiera pasado a todos ellos si ellos no hubieran ganado algunas batallas como paso en ese momento...-dijo hiro mientras lo miraba fijamente, kai no dijo mas nada, solo asintio quedamente

era verdad lo que el decía, seguramente no les hubiera ido muy bien...

ademas recién ahora comprendía lo que había hecho, el había entrando a todos ellos, sabiendo que no importaba lo mucho que se esforzaran, ninguno de ellos podría con esmeralda...

y eso era verdad...al final ella derroto a brukling y eso marco la victoria para todos ellos...

aunque pago un alto precio...

ya que esa fue la ultima ves que estuvo de pie hasta ese incendio en el hospital...

creo que eso explica muchas cosas...-dijo rey

es verdad...pero por que no continuamos viendo...el recuerdo podría avanzar demasiado mientras divagamos...-dijo max

estas en lo cierto max...continuemos mirando...-dijo tyson

es verdad...-dijo jade sabiendo que estaban llegando a la parte en la que debió comenzar su relación...

hiro no dijo nada, el sabia que pronto llegarían los recuerdos de ambos juntos...

cerro sus ojos un momento, todos esos recuerdos eran preciados por el también, eran de una época en la había sido muy feliz a su lado...

luego de unos momentos volvió a abrir sus ojos, centrándose en el recuerdo en el que estaban...

* * *

esmeralda estaba parada en medio de lo que parecía un parque, había cientos de arboles a su alrededor...

bueno...creo que con esto sera suficiente...espero que todo salga bien...-dijo esmeralda mientras unia el beyblade al lanzador...

ahí estas...-escucharon la vos de hiro acercándose a donde estaba esmeralda, esmeralda pareció no darse cuenta que el se acercaba, pues estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo...

después de unos momentos, esmeralda lanzo con fuerza el beyblade...

el lanzamiento del beyblade genero una pequeña onda expansiva que arrastro a esmeralda varios metros...

ángel...-dijo el mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella para impedir que tocara el suelo

hiro...-dijo ella cuando abrió sus ojos después de sentir sus brazos rodearla...

últimamente disfrutas de hacer esto...-dijo el mientras la miraba, esmeralda se sonrojo al coincidir con el en que últimamente vivía en sus brazos...

que cosas dices...-dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie, hiro solo sonrió mientras la miraba...

que es lo estas haciendo...-dijo el mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde aun estaban las herramientas que ella había usado para hacer el beyblade

acabo de terminar un beyblade...estaba probandolo pero...-dijo esmeralda mientras se movía de un lado a otro

pero que...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba divertido, ella estaba caminando muy rápido por todo el lugar...

parecía desesperada

no lo encuentro...-dijo esmeralda mientras se alejaba un poco, adentradose en el lugar que estaba plagado de arboles...

hiro sonrió para luego salir detrás de ella, siguiéndola en la arboleda...

por que es tan importante este beyblade...-dijo hiro, quien caminaba detrás de ella

eh trabajado en el durante meses...-dijo esmeralda

meses...-dijo hiro

si...y planeo usarlo en una ocasión especial...cuando realmente sea necesario...-dijo esmeralda mientras llegaban a un claro, hiro iba a decir algo pero al ver el lugar perdió el habla...

que paso aquí...-dijo hiro sorprendido al ver el lugar

era un claro dentro de la arboleda, algunos arboles estaban abollados, otros rasgados, y ademas había muchas piedras y rocas en el lugar, casi desintegradas por los golpes del beyblade...

fue el beyblade...resulto mas fuerte de lo que esperaba...-dijo esmeralda mientras se dirigía hacia el beyblade que estaba incrustado en el tronco de un árbol, a punto de quebrarse a la mitad

el beyblade...estas bromeando cierto...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

no es una broma...lo diseñe para que tena mas potencia en menos tamaño...-dijo esmeralda mientras le mostraba el beyblade

es muy pequeño...-dijo el mientras lo tomaba en sus manos

así es...mientras mas pequeño...mas potencia...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, hiro sonrió al escucharla, ella lo había hecho muy bien

eres realmente increíble...-dijo hiro

gracias...ahora solo debo controlar su fuerza...-dijo esmeralda

y crees que podrás...-dijo el mientras la miraba

sera complicado en un principio...es muy poderoso...tu lo has visto...pero lo conseguiré...debo hacerlo...-dijo esmeralda con determinación

bueno si estas tan segura...solo debes entrenar...-dijo hiro

es verdad...-dijo esmeralda

pero dime...por que lo hiciste...contra quien o que lo usaras...-dijo hiro

lo lamento...pero aun no puedo decírtelo hiro...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba

no confías en mi...-dijo el mientras la miraba

no es eso...es un tema complicado...ademas de incrédulo...-dijo esmeralda mientras bajaba la mirada, en el fondo no sabia si el creeria en sus palabras...

entiendo...-dijo el mientras la miraba, era claro que ella no lo hacia por el, si no por ella, ella aun tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza...

bien...entonces creo que seguire entrenando...-dijo esmeralda mientras tomaba el beyblade de las manos de hiro y se disponia una vez mas a lanzarlo

deja que te ayude...-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella, con la vista fija en sus ojos...

si ella estaba decidida a hacer ese entrenamiento, al menos la ayudaria en lo que pudiera...

ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro unos momentos para luego asentir con la cabeza, despues de todo el era buen entrenador...

si no por que estaria en el equipo de tennis de la secundaria como entrenador y capitan...

* * *

un par de dias habian pasado, esmeralda habia podido manejar a la perfeccion el beyblade en pocas horas, lo cual era sorprendente, ese beyblade no solo era poderoso y rapido si no que tambien era muy dificil de encontrar entre los desechos y escombros que dejaba a su paso...

solo alguien con fuertes ideales y voluntad de hierro podria manejar uno de esos...

mira esto angel...-dijo hiro mientras entraba en la bibilioteca en la que ella estaba

hiro...-dijo ella mientras levantaba la vista del libro que estaba leyendo

encontre esto...espero te interese...-dijo hiro mientras le entraga una revista, ella lo miro a lo ojos antes de ver el contenido de la tapa de la revista de deportes

de que es...-dijo esmeralda mientras la tomaba

trata sobre el proximo campeonato de beyblade que se hara aqui mismo...-dijo el mientras la miraba

campeonato de beyblade...desde cuando se hacen...-dijo esmeralda mientras ojeaba la revista

desde hace unos años...el beyblade es tomado como deporte en todo el mundo...-dijo hiro

entiendo...y que pasa con las bestias bits...-dijo esmeralda mientras levanta la vista de la revista y lo mira seriamente, esperando su respuesta...

se lo que piensas sobre ese asunto...pero las bestuas bits se usan para combatir en esos campeonatos...y esa es la verdad...-dijo hiro

asi que es eso...-dijo esmeralda mientras baja la mirada con tristeza

eso es lo que piensan los humanos de nosotros...somos...solo armas...-penso esmeralda mientras se perdia en la tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento

angel...-desperto de sus pensamientos al sentir la calides de las manos de hiro sobre sus hombros...

ultimamente le pasaba mucho...

la cercania entre ambos se habia acrecentado...

pasaban mucho tiempo juntos...

y cada vez le era mas dificil poner distancia entre ambos...

estaba empezando a pensar que no podria escapar de esa situacion por muchop tiempo mas...

estaba enamorandose de el, aun cuando nunca habia tenido ese tipo de sentimientos por nadie

su corazon se acelaraba casi siempre que el estaba a su lado, solo bastaba sentirlo cerca o oler su perfume natural acercandose para que su corazon acelerara sus latidos...

las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control como siempre pasaba...

las cosas no le salian bien

ella sabia que no debia involucrarse por completo con el...

voltier y todos lo que le siguen podrian hacerle algo...y eso es lo ultimo que queria ver en esta vida...

antes preferia morir...

ese era un dolro que no estaba dispuesta a soportar...

haria lo que fuera para que eso no pasara...

incluso ser tratada como traidora y ganarse su odio

pero eso lo mantendria con vida...

angel...-escucho que el la llamaba al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos

eh...-dijo ella despertando por fin de sus pensamientos

estas ida...ocurre algo...-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, era peligroso estar asi de cerca...

para ambos...

no es nada...solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste...es muy triste que los humanos piensen eso de las bestias bits...despues de todo son seres como cualquier otro, merecen respeto...-dijo esmerlada mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le daba la espalda para mirar por la ventaba que habia junto a ellos

hablas como si no fueras un ser humano...-dijo hiro mientras se paraba a su lado

de veras...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba

si..-dijo el tambien mirandola

entiendo...-dijo ella bajando la vista

era triste pero era la verdad...

mientras el razone como un ser humano, no podria creer su historia...

ni lo que ella es...

el nunca le creeria en ese momento que ella es una bestia bit de carne y hueso, y que ademas de eso puede hacer cosas que nadie mas puede...

no...el no le creeria nunca...

y eso la entristecia...

bastante...

continuara...


	35. Chapter 35

**capitulo 35**

la luz del sol entraba por las pequeñas aberturas que dejaban las cortinas, que cubrían las ventanas, llegando a sus ojos...

demonios...-pensó esmeralda al abrir los ojos y sentir la luz sobre sus pupilas, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos de inmediato...

tranquila...-escucho la suave vos de hiro mientras este tomaba su rostro, de tal forma que sus ojos estaban protegidos de la luz del sol

hiro...-dijo ella lentamente mientras abría sus ojos

no crees que ya es hora de despertar...recuerda que tenemos una final de beyblade...-dijo el mientras la miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, esta no era muy grande ni muy expresiva, pero era suficiente para que ella entendiera sus emociones

bien...bien...me levantare dame cinco minutos quieres ..-dijo esmeralda mientras cerraba un momento los ojos para despertarse de una vez por todas

el siempre tenia la manía de despertarla de esa forma, dulce y tranquila, a decir verdad no estaba acostumbrada a eso, por esa razón a veces pensaba que aun estaba dormida...

entiendo...te esperare en el recibidor, no te tardes mucho...-dijo el mientras la miraba al mismo tiempo en que tomaba unos mechones blancos entre sus manos, siempre se admiraba de la cedosidad de los mismos...

no te preocupes... iré en seguida...-dijo ella para dejarlo tranquilo mientras dejaba ver sus ojos zafiros...

bien...-dijo el, esmeralda no dijo mas nado, solo se dedico a verlo salir de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de el

ha pasado un año desde que esto aquí ..-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama, las sabanas que la tapaban hasta ese momento se deslizaron por su cuerpo, revelando la camisola de dormir que utilizaba...

en todo ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas, ambos habían cambiado la vida del otro...

ella sabia perfectamente que encontrarse con el le permitió recuperar la esperanza y obtuvo también un motivo solido para seguir adelante, y este no es mas que el mismo...

siempre recordaba las palabras de drancer pero aun así, ella no había podido evitar entregar su corazón a esa persona tan especial...

realmente se había enamorado de hiro, y sabia que eso terminaría por traer desgracias en la vida de el...

después de todo ella es una bestia bit, y el jamas podría ser completamente feliz a su lado, pero aun cuando sabia eso, no podía evitar desear ser correspondida y estar con el todo el tiempo que pueda...

quizás por esta misma razón, ella olvido lo peligroso que eso podía resultar para el...

voltier y todos lo que lo seguían podrían hacerle algo...

y eso es lo que menos deseaba, sin lugar a dudas, llegaría el momento en que debería irse de su lado...

bajo la mirada con tristeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

sin duda en algún momento deberé hacerlo...pero ese momento aun no ha llegado...-dijo esmeralda mientras se ponía de pie, mas que dispuesta a cambiarse y empezar ese nuevo día, en el que ambos participarían por el titulo de los mejores bey-luchadores del mundo...

ambos habían decidido participar en ese torneo por dúos, ambos eran muy buenos luchadores, sin mencionar que tenían una sincronizacion perfecta en cuanto a movimientos y estrategias

una sola mirada bastaba para entenderse, por eso habían llegado hasta la final...

después de unos minutos, estaba lista y saliendo de la habitación

hiro...-dijo ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo, desde la habitación de ambos al recibidor en el pequeño departamento en que vivían

aquí...-escucho la vos de el provenir del gran ventanal que daba a la avenida

lamento la demora, nos vamos...-dijo ella mientras el se volteaba y sonreía al verla...

claro vamos...-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella, le pasaba un brazo por detrás de la espalda, y salían juntos del departamento...

* * *

jade estaba en el lugar donde se realizaría la final del campeonato de ese año, al entrar al predio pudo ver a varias chicas del club de fans de hiro, todas estaban allí para verlo eso era mas que claro, pero se preguntaba como reaccionarían ellas al verlo con esmeralda...

ella sabia que se llevaban muy bien, vivían bajo el mismo techo y a menudo eran vistos juntos en la escuela...

era por eso que la mayoría de las chicas no se le acercaban, algunas incluso la miraban con recelo y envidia...

no solamente por que ella podía estar cerca del "superior" con facilidad sino que ademas de eso, ella eral realmente muy bonita y amable con todos en general, siempre y cuando no la ofendieran o incluso osaran molestar a jade, su única amiga por supuesto...

los cuchicheos pronto se hicieron presentes en la escuela, todos decían que ellos salían juntos, lo cual en su opinión era muy probable, debido a que varias veces los había visto muy junto en los patios o en la biblioteca...

lugar que se sabia solo frecuentaba hiro...cuando esmeralda estaba allí...

y ahora se dará lugar al combate final entre las parejas que han superado todas las etapas...ellos son...-el presentador comenzó hablar, el silencio pronto reino en el lugar, todos estaban prestando atención a lo que pasaba...

las parejas entraron el predio a medida que el presentador continuaba hablando...

jade sonrió al ver entrar a esmeralda y a hiro juntos, caminando a la par con una sonrisa confiada en sus rostros, mas no socarrona o llena de arrogancia...

es ella...-escucho que alguien decía a sus espalda

otra vez esta con el superior...-escucho a alguien mas hablar no muy lejos de ellas, su vos denotaba celos y envidia

es su culpa que ahora el no nos dedique tiempo como antes...-dijo otra de sus admiradoras mientras jade giraba su rostro levemente para verlas, todas estaban allí, haciendo comentarios desagradables de esmeralda

ustedes deben decir todas esas cosas por celos y envidia...-dijo mientras se volteaba a verlas

de que hablas...-dijo una de ellas mientras todas miraban fijamente el rostro sereno de jade

ella puede estar con el todo el tiempo, el siempre esta para ella y seguramente se han dado cuenta de la forma en que el superior mira a esmeralda...-dijo jade

oye tu...-dijo otra de ellas mientras apretaba los puños y la miraba con ambos cejos fruncidos, era realmente muy obvio que a ninguna le gustaba lo que estaban oyendo de ella pero no podían negar que ella tenia razón

ellas lo habían notado

el se quedaba embobado cada vez que ella aparecía y no le daba mas importancia a otra cosa que no fuera ella...

se podría decir que ella lo tenia hechizado...

y al parecer el no quería salir de ese hechizo

yo solo digo la verdad...y con respecto a ustedes...realmente las entiendo...-dijo jade

de que hablas...-dijo otra de ellas

esmeralda es hermosa en verdad...hiro no es el único en quedarse viéndola como idiota...entiendo que eso las haga rabiar...-dijo jade mientras sonreía, las fans que estaban frente a ella se retiraron indignadas del lugar, mientras jade se volvía para ver a hiro a esmeralda beybatallar juntos, totalmente sincronizados...

juntos ganaron aquella batalla...

pronto obtuvieron el titulo de mejor pareja de bey-luchadores del mundo...

ambos sonrieron felices, mientras levantaban el trofeo juntos...

sosteniendo uno con cada mano...

jade solo sonrió...

sin duda eran muy unidos y estaba segura que algo pasaba entre ambos

espero por saber muy pronto si realmente son algo...eso me pondría muy feliz por ambos...-pensó ella mientras los miraba saludar a los organizadores del torneo y a sus rivales...

luego vinieron los fotógrafos y ya sabia en ese momento que no podría hacerse a ellos en un rato...

* * *

pasaron varias horas hasta que pudieron deshacerse de todos los que los atosigaron luego de ganar ese preciado titulo...

jade fue la ultima en saludarlos y felicitarlos, ella fue tranquila y breve, sabiendo que probablemente querían tranquilidad

luego se despidió de ellos, diciendo que los vería en la escuela...

ahora ambos caminaban por la orilla de la misma playa en la que hiro la había rescatado de morir ahogada...

recuerdas que paso aquí cierto...-dijo el mientras ambos caminaban, descalzos por la fría arena que era movida continuamente por el agua...

si...aquí nos conocimos...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se aferraba a el

y es verdad...aun recuerdo que ese día solo decidí venir aquí, aun cuando estos lugares no me agradan mucho...nunca me ha gustado el mar...-dijo hiro mientras miraba el horizonte, ahora que pensaba bien las cosas, ni siquiera recordaba haber puesto un pie ahí, antes de que eso pasara...

hay muchas cosas que no se pueden explicar hiro...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, ambos se habían detenido, hiro volteo a verla, quedando en frente de ella

tu crees que eso simplemente paso por que así debía ser no es verdad...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

no importa por que paso...solo importa que paso...y tu me salvaste...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba

es increíble como siempre sabes que responder y en que momento hacerlo...-dijo hiro mientras subía una de sus manos por sus brazos, hasta su hombro y luego a su rostro, era una suave caricia a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada pero viniendo de el, la llenaba de gozo y tranquilidad, el lograba apaciguarla...

no es para tanto...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

y ahí estaban de nuevo mirándose intensamente, sin poder reprimir mas su sentimientos

el no era tonto, sabia lo que eso significaba, ahora estaba seguro que ella sentía igual que el...

hacia un año que se conocían y sentía que ya era momento de dar el siguiente paso en su relación...

y eso iba a hacer...

literalmente...iba a avanzar un paso hacia ella...

ella lo miro extrañada al darse cuenta de la extinción del espacio entre ellos, iba a decir algo pero realmente hiro no quería escucharla, el prefirió acercarse a ella por completo, hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos propios...

en un primer momento se asusto al sentirlo sobre ella, pero en un instante esa sensación de miedo desapareció, dejando espacio a una sensación totalmente nueva...

se sentía como flotar...

era una sensación cálida y agradable, era una sensación que le gustaría volver a sentir en el futuro...

eso era sentirse feliz...

no es verdad...

la sensación duro solo unos segundos...

cuando ambos se separaron ella lo miro sorprendida y extrañada, no entendía del todo lo que eso significaba...

eso es beso...y significa que me gustas...-dijo hiro mirándola ambos se conocían y el podía saberlo que le pasaba con solo verla...

beso...-dijo esmeralda mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios

así es...y es una muestra de afecto...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba y le sonreía de medio lado

entiendo...pero y lo otro que dijiste...-dijo esmeralda

si...es verdad...me gustas...es mas...creo que estoy enamorado de ti...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba intensamente, esmeralda lo miro con gran emoción al escucharlo, eso era lo mas lindo que alguien jamas le había dicho...

hiro...-dijo ella sonriendo con felicidad, sin duda ese era el momento mas feliz que podía recordar hasta el momento...

no necesitas...-dijo el mientras la miraba, pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que ella se colgó de su cuello para luego acercarse cada vez mas a el y besarlo en los labios, hiro correspondió al beso de inmediato...

era verdad que no se esperaba esa respuesta pero le fascinaba la manera en que ella lo sorprendida...

yo también...-dijo ella cuando se separaron

disculpa...-dijo el sin creer lo que escuchaba...

a lo que me refiero es que creo que yo también me eh enamorado de ti...aunque no comprendo del todo este sentimiento pero estoy segura que tu me enseñaras muy bien...-dijo ella mientras le sonreía al escucharla la abrazo, estrechándola en sus brazos con alegría...

bien en ese caso...solo déjate llevar ángel...-dijo el antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella, esta vez de forma demandante y apasionada...

ya no era un leve roce...

esmeralda respondía con ansias, deseando continuar por ese nuevo camino que el estaba enseñándole

pronto ambos se olvidaron de todo lo que había a su alrededor mientras se besaban, entregándose al otro en aquella playa donde se conocieron...

fue en ese momento, en el que el sin saberlo, se convirtió en el dueño de la vida de esmeralda...

continuara...


	36. Chapter 36

**capitulo 36**

la mañana era cálida ese día...

ambas se encontraban en el club de deportes al que decidieron entrar, se trataba del club de tennis de la escuela...

habían pasado un par de días desde el acercamiento de ambos y se podía notar en el humor de esmeralda...

aun no puedo creer como cambiaron las cosas en los últimos meses...-pensó esmeralda mientras caminaba junto a jade por el club de tennis, ambas se dirigían hacia las canchas para los partidos de practica

esmeralda...-dijo jade de repente mientras la miraba

que pasa...-dijo esta mientras la miraba de reojo

eso es lo que me pregunto..estas diferente hoy...-dijo jade mientras la miraba, esmeralda la miro sorprendida un momento

extraña...-dijo esmeralda con curiosidad

si...tu generalmente sonríes y te vez contenta...pero desde hace unos días te ves mas feliz que nunca...-dijo jade mientras la miraba, esmeralda detuvo su caminar al escuchar el comentario de jade a su lado...

la joven que la acompaña paro su caminar y la miro...

mas feliz...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba extrañada

si...ademas ustedes parecen mas unidos...-dijo jade mientras la miraba, ambas estaban paradas una frente a la otra, justo en medio del camino a las canchas...

tu te refieres a...-dijo esmeralda mientras entrecerraba los ojos, realmente era tan notorio el cambio en ellos...

si a hiro...desde hace unos días se ven algo diferentes..acaso paso algo entre ustedes...-dijo jade mientras la miraba

algo entre nosotros...-dijo esmeralda mientras parpadeaba, aun le costaba un poco entender las cosas que jade le decía...

estaría ella hablando del día de la playa...

si, se que quizás soy una entrometida...pero me preguntaba su ustedes estaban saliendo...-dijo jade mientras la miraba emocionada

saliendo...que es eso...-dijo esmeralda mientras parpadeaba confundida

como...no sabes lo que significa...-dijo jade con incredulidad

desde el principio esmeralda le había dicho que había muchas cosas de las que ella hablaba, que no era capaz de comprender...pero esto era ridículo...

jade ya te lo he explicado...eh vivido mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con la gente por eso hay muchas cosas que no se...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba

si lo se pero esto es ridículo ..todo el mundo sabe de que se trata salir con alguien, sobre todo las chicas...-dijo jade mientras miraba a esmeralda como si estuviera regañándola

lo se, me lo has dicho muchas veces...pero realmente no se de lo que me hablas...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba

bueno...pero solo dime...pasa lago entre tu y el superior...-dijo jade mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un cejo fruncido

algo...no se a que refieres...-dijo esmeralda

me refiero a si pasan mucho tiempo juntos...son cercanos...acaso lo has besado...-dijo jade mientras la miraba, al escuchar la palabra beso, esmeralda se acordó que tiene emociones al parecer, por que empezó a sudar rápidamente...

dijiste besar...-dijo esmeralda mientras la miraba nerviosamente

si...eso es cuando...-dijo jade creyendo que estaba nerviosa por desconocer del tema

se lo que es...-dijo esmeralda mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, jade la miro sorprendida, eso quería decir que muy probablemente hiro le había explicado...

eso significaba que ella tenia razón, ellos estaban saliendo...

iba a decir algo pero al parecer eso no era el momento...

ángel...-escucharon una voz potente a acercándose a ellas, ambos voltearon a ver a la personas que se acercaba, esmeralda lo reconoció de inmediato, por la forma de llamarla y por el aroma que últimamente le resultaba increíblemente atrayente...

superior...-dijo jade al verlo, ella jamas había hablado con el, pero desde que conocía a esmeralda, tenia mas oportunidades para verlo y hablar con el, era algo increíble...

hiro...-dijo esmeralda al verlo en frente de ella

era imposible para ella, verlo y no sentir como la tierra bajo sus pies se abría en dos...

era extraño lo que sentía pero se sentía de ese modo desde la playa...

no deberían estar hablando aquí...para eso tendrán tiempo después, ahora deben ir al club...las actividades ya comenzaron...-dijo hiro mientras las miraba a ambas con seriedad, jade solo se encogió en el lugar con algo de pena para luego salir de allí a paso apresurado...

vaya...al parecer la pones nerviosa...-dijo esmeralda mientras miraba a jade alejarse de ellos como si el tuviera lepra o algo por el estilo

puede ser...-dijo hiro mientras sonreía de lado, ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero lamentablemente eso no era algo que pudiera importarle ahora que la tenia a ella

por cierto que haces aquí ..se supone que alguien en tu posición no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, hiro la miro sonriendo, ella se había dado cuenta de la banda blanca que estaba en su brazo...

pues parece que acabo de dar el primer regaño...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba sonriendo

de verdad...debe haber sido una niña muy rebelde...-dijo esmeralda, hiro al escucharla lanzo una gran carcajada, ella sin duda podía lograr cosas increíbles...

anda vamos, que ambos tenemos actividades...-dijo hiro

claro... capitán...-dijo esmeralda, pronto el pazo uno de sus brazos por su espalda mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos, esmeralda no dijo nada mas, solo dejo que el la llevara hacia las canchas mientras todas las que estaban alli estallaban de furia al ver como siempre, en todas las ocasiones posibles, el se le acerca para estar cerca de ella e ir juntos a donde sea que tuvieran que ir...

el gastaba todo su tiempo con esmeralda, y eso no le gustaba a ninguna de las admiradoras de hiro...

pero sabían que nada podían hacer...

por que no solo eran compañeros en el instituto, también vivían juntos, ya todo el mundo sabia eso, sin olvidar que eran en esos momentos los mejores bey-luchadores del mundo, y como tales debian defender su titulo en los próximos campeonatos mundiales...

eran muy unidos y nada podían hacer...

por cierto...no tienes nada mas que hacer después de esto cierto...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

no...-dijo esmeralda

que bueno...vamos a casa...la abuela chiyo me dijo que llego una carta de mis padre y mi hermano...quisiera compartirla contigo...-dijo hiro

tus padres y tu hermano...-dijo esmeralda mientras bajaba los ojos al mismo tiempo que oprimía fuertemente sus puños, nuevamente su familia o lo que una vez fue su familia venia a su mente

esmeralda...que ocurre...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba con preocupación

no te preocupes... algún día te lo contare...pero no estoy preparada aun...-dijo esmeralda mientras volvía levantar la mirada para verlo, el seguía preocupado

no confías en mi...-dijo el mientras la miraba

no es eso...es solo que yo...-dijo esmeralda mientras bajaba los ojos

esta bien...solo espero que algún día puedas hablar conmigo...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

no te preocupes por eso...ahora ve...tienes mucho que hacer...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, hiro la miro no muy convencido de que ella estaría bien, pero por el momento seria mejor dejar las cosas ahí...ya luego podría volver a preguntarle...

esta bien...tu también entra al club, cuando termine te espero en la salida...de acuerdo...-dijo el mientras la miraba con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro

claro... espérame...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba con una nueva sonrisa...

ella no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero una sola palabra suya podía ponerla de buen humor en un dos por tres, y eso a veces la asustaba...

* * *

las actividades del club habían terminando, esmeralda y hiro estaban volviendo a casa juntos, como lo hacían a diario...

cuando salí del club estuve viendo tu partido...eres muy buena...no me habías dicho que supieras jugar tennis...-dijo hiro mientras ambos caminaban

es que yo no sabia...-pensó esmeralda mientras achicaba los ojos, ella sabia que debido a su condición de bestia bit podía acoplarse rápidamente a casi cualquier cosa...pero de había cosas que no entendía...

como por que siempre superaba a todos en calificaciones, si ella nunca había estudiado nada...

o por que era buena en deportes y otras cosas si nunca las había practicado...

también estoy sorprendida por eso...yo no recuerdo haber jugado tennis nunca...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba

entiendo...por cierto...que tanto hablaban tu y esa chica hoy...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba de soslayo, aun le causaba gracia como ella había salido casi corriendo...

se llama jade y sabes que es cercana a mi...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba

son amigas...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

amigos...-dijo esmeralda

así es..los amigos son aquellos en los que confías ..personas que estimas, siempre están en las buenas y las malas...-dijo hiro, esmeralda lo miro atentamente ante lo que estaba escuchando...

acaso ellos eran amigos...

ya veo...-dijo esmeralda

pero...nosotros no somos amigos...-dijo hiro al ver como ella parecía estar pensante, esmeralda lo miro atentamente...

no...y por que...-dijo esmeralda

bueno...eso es por que los amigos no caminan tomados de las manos o se besan como lo hemos hecho tu y yo...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

enserio...pero entonces que somos tu y yo...-dijo esmeralda mientras ambos paraban su andar y se miraban el uno al otro...

es verdad...no hemos hablado de eso...-dijo hiro, esmeralda lo miro sin comprender del todo lo que el estaba diciendo, pero estaba segura de que el podría orientar-la con facilidad...

hablemos entonces...-dijo esmeralda

bien...tu ya sabes que no somos amigos...por lo que ya te he dicho...nuestra relación va mas a allá de eso...por los sentimientos que nos involucran...-dijo hiro mientras la tomaba de las manos al mismo tiempo que la miraba intensamente

esmeralda solo le sostuvo la mirada, en esos momento se sentía emocionada e incluso algo ansiosa por lo que el le diría...

no se como lo tomas tu...pero te puedo decir que yo te quiero muchísimo ..por eso...eh estado pensamos todo este tiempo en lo que somos realmente...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, pudiendo ver en sus ojos como ella lo estaba escuchando bastante emocionada...

si...lo se...yo también te quiero...aunque...como sabes no entiendo muchas de las cosas que me pasan...pero si estoy segura de ello... quizás desde hace un tiempo es así, es solo que a veces no entiendo lo que me pasa, y me asusto...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, hiro sonrió al escucharla

lo se...me he dado cuenta...y sabes...creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos de otras cosas...-dijo hiro mientras soltaba su manos

de que...-dijo esmeralda, esperando que el no fuera a preguntarle quien era ella, o de donde venia o si tenia familia...

ella no sabría que responderle...

sus padres estaban muertos, su hermano en algún lugar que ella desconocía...

y ademas, ella no era un ser humano, era una bestia bit, y en primer lugar jamas debió haberse involucrado con el de esa manera, el podría pagar por ello con su vida...

y eso era lo que mas la asustaba...

de ti esmeralda...de quien eres, de donde vienes...tienes familia...por que eres como eres, a veces no pareces humana...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, esmeralda lo escucho hablar a medida que el nerviosismo aumentaba en ella, que le diría ahora...

esmeralda...-dijo hiro al ver como ella empezaba respirar entrecortada-mente, sin mencionar que estaba sudando en frió...

me siento mal...-susurro ella mientras sentía como la presión que ella misma se ejercía estaba empezando a afectarle...

todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, le dolía la cabeza horrores y estaba empezando a ver borroso...

esmeralda...-dijo hiro preocupándose al ver empezaba a verse visiblemente mareada, pronto se acerco aun mas a ella, justo a tiempo para sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo, debido al desmayo que sufrió...

esmeralda...fue demasiada presión para ti...-pensó hiro mientras se levantaba con ella entre sus brazos, la miro unos segundos, ella estaba extremadamente pálida

pronto dejo de perder el tiempo y salio corriendo con ella en brazos directo al departamento en que ambos vivían...

continuara...


	37. Chapter 37

**capitulo 37**

desperto despues de lo que parecio una eternidad...

sus ojos vagaron por la habitacion, mientras trataba de recordar lo que habia pasado...

despues de unos minutos, su rostro se puso palido, ahora recordaba, hiro le habia preguntado sobre ella, fue tal la presion que sintio al no saber que decirle que se desmayo en plena calle...

que hare...-dijo esmeralda mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que habia estado durmiendo hasta hace unos instantes, sus manos empezaron a temblar, realmente no tenia idea de lo que debia hacer, es decir, sabia que debia decirle la verdad...hablarle de ella, de su familia, de sus padres muertos, su hermano que estaba en quien sabe donde y de ella misma, que era una bestia bit...

pero lo cierto es que temia a su reaccion

que tal si el no lo tamaba bien, podria llegar a aborrecerla por ser asi o peor, podria temerle, pues podria matarlo si lo desease, y terminar abandonandola, lo cual, ironicamente, terminaria matandola a ella...

salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como la puerta se abria, pronto dirigio su mirada hacia la persona que entraba...

angel...-dijo hiro mientras se acercaba a la repisa cerca de la cama para dejar la vandeja sobre ella y luego acercarse rapidamente hacia esmeralda...

hiro...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, el pronto se sento en el borde de la cama, cerca de ella...

como te sientes...-dijo hiro mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, llevando sus manos a ambos costados de su cara...

era curioso que el tuviera aquel efecto sobre ella, pero ahora, al tenerlo cerca, se sentia bien, muy bien en realidad...era como si nada pudiera alcanzarla...

ni si quiera la muerte...

estoy bien...-dijo ella mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, hiro la miro a los ojos unos momentos, habia algo en ellos que no terminaba de convenserlo, era como si pudiera ver a travez de ella, cada vez que miraba sus ojos y esta ocasion, veia tristeza...

pero por que...

que ocurre angel...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

es sobre mi pasado...yo...se que llevo bastante tiempo aqui...pero yo...lo eh intentado, lo juro...pero...-dijo esmeralda mientras su expresion cambiaba a una expresion llena de desconcierto y temor...

esta bien...esta bien si no puedes hablar de ellos aun...yo no preguntare mas...solo volvere a hacerlo cuando estes lista...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba, ella relajo su rostro al escuchar sus palabras para luego cerrar sus ojos, mientras sentia que la paz volvia a llenarla...

el parecia no estaba enojado con ella por no poder decirle aun...

gracias...-dijo esmeralda luego de abrir sus ojos para poder mirarlo a los ojos

no tienes que dar las gracias...solo quiero que estes bien...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba comprensivamente, esmerlada lo miro unos momentos para luego avalansarse sobre el, hiro ensancho sus ojos sorprendido por la accion de ella...

ella estaba abrazandolo

desde que llegue aqui...tu has hecho mucho por mi...y eso es algo que jamas podre agradecertelo como te lo mereces...-dijo esmeralda mientras cerraba sus ojos, concentrandose en el aroma que podia persibir tan claramente y que solo podria provenir de el...

no tienes que hacer algo como eso...no hago las cosas para obtener algo a cambio...-dijo hiro mientras le devolvia el abrazo despues de procesar toda esa nueva informacion que se mostraba ante el...

lo se...-dijo esmeralda

bien...entonces no quiero volver a escuchar nada de esto...-dijo hiro mientras la tomaba de los hombros para separarla de el un poco, esmeralda lo miro a los ojos, el estaba sonriendole de forma sincera y sus ojos la miraban con ternura...

hiro...-dijo esmeralda

hago esto por que realmente me interesas...angel...realmente te quiero mucho...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba fijamente pero sin querer asustarla...

me quieres...-dijo ella sorprendida mientras su cerebro procesaba la informacion que el le habia dicho, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se aguaban...

el era la primera persona que le decia algo como eso en mucho tiempo...

por primera vez sentia ganas de llorar, ganas de llorar de felicidad, por que asi se sentia, era maravilloso poder escuchar eso viniendo de el, sobre todo cuando sabia que si el lo quisiera, podria matarla con una sola palabra...

esmeralda...que ocurre...por que estas por llorar...acaso tu...-dijo el mientras la miraba con algo de miedo...

no...no es eso...-dijo esmeralda apresuradamente mientras negaba con el rostro, no queria que pensara cualquier cosa...

entonces...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba

yo tambien...te quiero mucho...quizas demasiado...-dijo esmeralda, hiro sonrio al escuchar las palabras dichas por ella, eso lo habia aliviado bastante, por un momento llego a pensar que aquel beso que se habian dado en la playa donde se conocieron solo le habia servido para saber que no lo veia de esa forma, pero al parecer eso no era verdad...

pero entonces por que tendria ganas de llorar...

entonces...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba confuso...

es solo que hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me dice algo asi...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba, ahora estaba mas calmada, por lo tanto sus ojos habian vuelto a la normalidad, borrando todo rastro de haber querido llorar alguna vez...

como...-dijo el ahora preocupado por lo que ella decia

creo que puedo contarte un poco...-dijo esmeralda mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, hiro la miro preocupado, era obvio que ella estaba haciendo fuerza para poder hablar...

detente...-dijo hiro cuando vio como ella iba a abrir la boca con gran esfuerzo para decirle algo, pronto se encontro a si mismo tomando las manos de esmeralda, deteniendola en su intento por decirle algo de su pasado...

el no era precisamente idiota y se veia a simple vista que le costaba demasiado hablar sobre ello, y realmente no queria verla sufriendo...

no queria ser el causante de ello por ningun motivo...

pero...-dijo esmeralda mirandolo sorprendida, este humano era realmente extraño...

no tienes que decirme nada...esta bien...esperare a cuando tu misma quieras decirme algo...-dijo hiro mirandola a los ojos

gracias..-dijo ella mientras sonreia levemente, hiro la miro ella estaba sonriendo pero en sus ojos habia tristeza...

no tienes que agradecerme...solo quiero lo que es mejor para ti...-dijo hiro mirandola con preocupacion

no te preocupes...estare bien...-dijo esmeralda

no siempre debes ser fuerte...recuerdalo...-dijo el mirandola, esmeralda lo miro interesada en lo que decia, eso no era algo que le hayan enseñado aunque bueno, no le habian enseñado mucho, la mayoria de las cosas que sabia eran producto de la sangre que habia absorbido su piel...

lo tendre en mente...-dijo esmeralda

bien...sera mejor que te vistas...-dijo hiro mientras se ponia de pie, alejandose de ella

claro...-dijo esmeralda al mismo tiempo en que sentia un repentino frio recorrerla por completo, pronto se vio a si misma cambiandose de ropa...

al cabo de unos minutos estaba lista y arreglada para el nuevo dia, pronto entro en la cocina encontrandose con hiro y chiyo sentados en la mesa...

esmeralda..ven sientate...seguramente debes estar hambrienta...-dijo chiyo mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa en su rostro..

gracias chiyo...-dijo esmeralda mirando como la anciana se levantaba de la mesa para servirle algo de comer, aun cuando habia pasado algo de tiempo, esmeralda seguia sin involucrarse demasiado con ella...

ella era demasiado cercana a hiro y ella sabia perfectamente que su futuro es impredecible por que seguramente en algun momento descubririan donde esta, de la misma forma que descubrieron que estaba en la aldea hiwatari y entonces deberia irse de alli...

y con mucha suerte el no volveria a verla nunca mas...

seguramente quedaria bastante dolido por su partida y seguramente chiyo la odiaria por eso...

aqui tienes mi niña...-dijo la abuela chiyo mientras le ponia un plato de comida en frente, esmeralda bajo la vista al plato, trago grueso al ver que en su mayoria la comida estaba compuesta por vegetales...

no te gusta...-dijo hiro al ver la mueca de asco en sus facciones

no...pero...de todas formas...-dijo esmeralda mientras tomaba los cubiertos y se disponia a comer, chiyo sonrio agradeciada por el gesto...

hiro solo sonrio divertido, era realmente gracioso mirarla comer de esa manera...

* * *

un par de dias habian pasado, esmeralda estaba bastante pensativa desde que el pregunto por su pasado...

realmente le preocupaba la reaccion de el al saber todo lo que ella habia hecho y por lo que habia pasado...

queria decirselo pero cada vez que hablaban de las bestias bits, el se referia a ellas como si fueran herramientas...

pensaria lo mismo de ella...esa era la duda que la corcomia desde hace unos dias...

en ese momento estaba en la biblioteca, las clases habian terminado y estaba alli, mirando el cielo a traves del gran ventanal de la biblioteca...

angel...-dijo hiro entrando en la biblioteca, claramente habia estado buscandola por un largo rato...

aqui...-dijo ella sin voltear a verlo, al escucharla, hiro se acerco a ella a paso lento, ella parecia estar ensimismada...

angel...ocurre algo...-dijo hiro al llegar a su lado,esmeralda se volteo en su encuentro al escucharlo

no es nada serio...-dijo esmeralda mirandola

estas segura...-dijo el acercandose a ella y tomandola de las mejillas, logrando nuevamente que una calida sensacion la invadiera, ocasionando que olvidara todo lo que la atemorizaba...

si...no te preocupes...-dijo esmeralda mientras le sonreia

bien, en ese caso te mostrare lo que recibi hoy de japon...-dijo hira mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para poder sacar un sobre de su bolsillo

de japon...-dijo esmeralda mirandolo curiosa

asi es...naci alli, mis padres y mi hermano viven alli...-dijo hiro

entonces tienes familia...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba con atencion

si...esta carta es de mi hermano...-dijo hiro mientras abria el sobre, esmeralda lo miro abrirla con lentitud...

no era la primera vez que el le mostraba una de las cartas de su hermano, ella se contentaba con eso, se notaba que eran unidos...

asi es como debian ser los hermanos...

no como ella y alex...

muy probablemente ellos jamas puedan tener una relacion como la que hiro compartia con su hermano, alex ahora estaba con voltaire, estaba segura y el lo transformaria, tambien estaba segura de eso, el nunca jamas seria el chico que ella veia en esa aldea...

y lo peor de todo es que el ni siquiera recordaria que una vez tuvo una hermana mayor...

ocurre algo angel...-dijo hiro nuevamente, esmeralda lo miro, despertando de sus pensamientos, el estaba mirandola con preocupacion...

no pasa nada...de verdad...-dijo ella mientras trataba de sonreir

estas segura...si es por esto...-dijo hiro mientras hacia un ademan con la carta, esmeralda miro el papel en sus manos paral iuego negar suavemente

no me molesta...es mas, me agrada que lo ocmpastas con migo...es solo que...-dijo esmeralda

tu tenias hermanos...-dijo hiro mientras la miraba entendiendo todo de pronto, ella solo lo miro...

asi es...tenia uno...-dijo esmeralda mientras desviaba la mirada

que le paso...aun vive...-dijo hiro interesado en el tema, era la primera vez que podiane desmayara o le diera un ataque de nervios...

a decir verdad no lo se...yo espero que si...-dijo esmeralda

por que lo dices...-dijo hiro

fuimos separados hace tiempo...el era muy pequeño...ni siqueira debe recordar mi rostro...-dijo esmeralda, ya en ese momento sus ojos se mostraban tristes...

por eso no querias decirme nada...es muy triste...-dijo el mientras la miraba

no me mires asi...no me tengas lastima...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba con un cejo fruncido, no les gustaba la forma en que el estaba mirandola en ese momento, ella fue quien decirdio dejarlo en la aldea, sabia perfectamente que eso pasaria...

no necesitaba su lastima...

no lo hago por lastima...lo hago por que realmente es triste lo que me dices...lo siento...-dijo hiro mientras se acerca hacia ella, abrazandola, esmeralda tan solo se dejo abrazar, cayendo en cuenta que el estaba cada vez mas alto y grande, mientras ella seguia siendo practicamente igual a la primera vez que se vieron...

hiro...-dijo esmeralda despues de unos momentos, esto hizo que se separara de ella para mirarla...

angel...-dijo el mientras la miraba

estoy bien...de verdad...-dijo ella mientras le sonreia mas abiertamente al mismo tiempo en que lo tomaba del uniforme de la escuela que portaba en ese momento...

estas segura...-dijo el mientras la tomaba por los hombros

si...siempre estare bien...siempre que estes aqui...-dijo esmeralda mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante en sus facciones, ella sabia que todo eso no duraria mucho, pero no podia evitarlo, su corazon latia realmente fuerte cuando se trataba de el...

no debes preocuparte entonces...por que siempre estare aqui...-dijo hiro mientras se incaba hacia ella para cruzar el espacio que los separaba, ahora el era bastante mas alto que ella, quien por alguna razon no habia crecido casi nada desde que la habia conocido, pero tampoco era como si le importara mucho...

despues de todo ella seguia siendo ella, la chica de la que se habia enamorado, aun a pesar de las cosas que le habian dicho los de mas...

la abuela chiyo y sus padres le habia advertido que no se enamorara de ella, pero ellos no la conocian como el...

ella era perfecta...y simplemente no pudo evitarlo...

esmeralda lo vio acercarse a ella sin hacer nada para impedirlo, despues de todo tambien deseaba que eso pasara...

la distancia desaparecio entre ellos, cuando sus labios chocaron contra de los de ella, mientras sus manos se perdian por sus cabellos blancos, para atraerla hacia el por su espalda, ella por su parte levanto sus brazos para abrazarlo por los hombros, correspondiendo al beso que el le daba...

ambos estaba tan metidos en su mundo que ninguno noto como alguien los miraba desde unos metros atras, sin dar credito a lo que veia...

no lo puedo creer...-susurro jade con sorpresa antes de dejar caer los libros que estaban en sus brazos...

continuara...


End file.
